Twisted Fate
by Tea on Jupiter
Summary: Hermione is abducted over the summer and spends four months being raped and tortured. She is rescued by none other than Severus Snape. Is he just the man who saved her, or is he somthing else?
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer – JK Rowling owns all of the characters. I am only using them for my story.

* * *

Hermione sighed contentedly as she walked down the carpeted steps of her home. It was the first day of her summer vacation from sixth year and she had to say that she was very happy to be home. It wasn't that she didn't love Hogwarts, with its had magic and excitement oozing from every corner and of course her two best friends, but some times she just needed a break, a time to relax. This is exactly what home gave her, a peaceful satisfied feeling. She loved waking up in the morning to smell fresh brewing coffee and the soft chatter of her parents downstairs. She loved just curling up in the corner of her room, in her favorite plush chair. She just loved home.

This morning she had woken up rather early and decided she would spend the day out shopping. She had thought yesterday that it was time for a new wardrobe now that she was back in the muggle world. Her body had grown considerably over that past year, giving her some nice curves that she didn't quite know how she felt about. Hermione had never considered herself "beautiful", but there was no doubt she was, just not in a conventional way. She had soft toffee brown eyes and long honeyed brown hair that fell in cascading waves to her tiny waist. Hermione was thin with curves that were just right, and she exuded a subtle beauty.

She had had a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and coffee and then was off. Her parents had been rather reluctant to see her go, considering they felt as if she had just came.

"Oh, don't go sweetheart, you only just came home. Come and spend the day with me and your father. Come on. It will be fun." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Yes honey. It would marvelous to spend some time with you. We can go rent a movie or something." Her father said hopefully.

Hermione smiled warmly and them and said "You know I would love to but I really do need to go shopping for some new clothes, my old ones are much too small"

Her parents finally conceded and she gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she walked out the door.

It was a gorgeous sunshiny day and Hermione decided she would walk to the shops. She lived very close to a small shopping mall. She strolled along the sidewalk and just breathed in the fresh air. Summer was probably one of her favorite times of the year, second only to spring. Summer reminded her of her childhood and carefree days spent eating ice-cream and playing with the neighbor kids.

She reached a local muggle wear shop called J Crew and eagerly stepped inside. It smelled like leather and fresh cotton. The clothes were beautiful! Though quite pricy, her parents had given her money to splurge, they felt she deserved it for working so hard and receiving top marks at Hogwarts. She browed though the various camis, tank tops, shorts, jeans and summer jackets, touching each item as she went by, as all girls have to do. She finally decided on two new pairs of jeans, each in different washes, two polo's (one white and one lavender), a pair of khaki shorts, some tee shirts and a few tank tops. She was just heading up to the counter to pay when…

"Wow" she whispered softly.

She saw the most beautiful dress. Normally she didn't care what she looked like, she threw on whatever was near and her hair was always a curly mess, but for some reason she was drawn to this dress. It was a silky cream color, with a fitted bodice that flared out slightly at the bottom. There were no straps and Hermione blushed slightly at the thought of something so revealing. Then again, it was just so beautiful.

Hermione quickly found her size and carefully took it off the hanger to carry to the dressing room. She slipped it on and marveled at how wonderful the silky material felt on her skin. The dress fit her _perfectly_; it clung to all of her curves just right and moved with her in an almost fluid like way. She hesitantly looked at the price tag, it was expensive but she had enough and if she put one of the tee shirts back she would be able to buy some shoes too. She quickly decided navy blue was not her color and scurried off to put it back on the shelf.

She happily flounced out of the store with her purchases swinging merrily on her arm. Next stop is shoes she thought. Her bags were starting to feel heavy on her arm, she just didn't get how some girls could spend all day shopping and not drop dead of exhaustion. She suddenly spotted the specialty shoe store she was looking for and quickly hurried over to it.

When she first stepped in her immediate response was to be overwhelmed. She had never seen so many shoes in her life, she just didn't know what to pick.

A kindly looking came up to her and asked "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Umm well" said Hermione, as she really had no idea what particular shoe she was looking for. "I was kind of looking for some shoes to go with this dress I just bought" she said, pointing to her bag.

"Oh well lets see it then" the woman said immediately.

Hermione pulled out the dress and the woman gasped as she felt the silky material.

"Oh I have something just perfect" she said.

She walked to the back of the shop and came back with a dainty pair of shoes that looked like they had been made to match the dress. They were the _perfect _cream color with thin straps and a rather high heel. Hermione eyed the heel apprehensively but tried then on anyways. She had to admit that they did look good on her. They made her legs look longer and slimmer.

"They look wonderful on you darling, and they match your dress to a tee" said the woman.

Hermione loved them but inwardly winced at all the money she would be spending. But she did need something to wear to the wedding she was supposed to attend with her Mother in a few weeks. Her mother's best friend Laura was getting married. So she knew her mother would understand. Hermione also secretly hoped that she might get to wear them to something else some time and maybe with someone special. She sighed inwardly; she had never had a boyfriend. Oh, Ron had been interested in her for some time but for some reason she just couldn't see that working and things with Viktor had died off long ago. He lived too far away and they just didn't have too many things in common.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and remembered she was still in the store.

She smiled at the woman and told her that she would take them. Once she had paid she decided it was time to head home. She was starving and not to mention tired, all the shopping had worn her out.

She stepped back onto the familiar path that would lead her back to her house. Walking along she mused to herself about Ron's feelings for her. He had told her after the Yule Ball last year. When he had told her she had just stared at him blankly, she had never expected this, even though everyone else in the whole school knew about Ron's huge crush on her, she of course was oblivious. She had taken his hand and told him kindly that he meant the world to her but she just didn't feel _that _way about him. She would never forget the look of hurt and sorrow on his face though. She didn't mean to hurt him of course, he was one of her best friends, and still was. Even though things just weren't quite the same anymore, that night seemed to have bridged a small gap between them that she couldn't seem to repair.

As she started to turn the corner towards her street she ran into the least expected and most unwanted person she could think of.

Lucius Malfoy.

He grabbed her by her wrist and put his hands over her mouth before she could scream. He quickly took out his wand and muttered "silencio" to stop her from attracting the attention of others with her voice.

Terror had coursed through her body and the sight of him and now she felt as if she might choke on it. He yanked her into a secluded corner and threw her against the wall.

"Nice seeing you here _Hermione, _having a nice shopping trip?" he growled menacingly, ripping the bags from her hand and throwing them to the ground.

She whimpered in fear and tried to wrestle her way away from him, he got a tighter hold on her and she felt as if her shoulders might break from his harsh grip.

"

Trying to squirm away Hermione?" He whispered savagely into her ear. She winced as she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Oh, you won't get away this time. Dumbledore's not hear to save you, no one is. Not even Potter" He spat the last word with as much venom as he could muster.

Hermione tried desperately to scream but then she remembered with a crushing feeling the silencio charm he had performed.

He smiled at her wickedly and whispered "You're coming with me young Hermione". Lucius then threw a bright red powder into her face and she lost all consciousness.

Hermione awoke several hours feeling as if someone had taken a hammer and beaten her head repeatedly. Her eyes felt heavy and her tongue felt thick and unnatural in her mouth also. She guessed it was some side effect of the strange powder Lucious had thrown in her face. She was lying on a cold stone floor and had no idea where she was at. Everything around her was pitch black, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her. Hermione was terrified, she knew Lucius was evil but she never though he was stoop to kidnapping her. She was just thinking of how she was going to get herself out of this when she heard the rattling of doors.

A light suddenly blazed in front of her eyes and she was momentarily stunned. When she finally became oriented to the light, she opened her eyes. Lucius was standing in front of her, triumphant grin lighting up his handsome yet cold features. He savagely yanked her to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed at him, tears running down her face. "You don't have to do this, just let me go you monster!"

He laughed harshly at her. "Let you go? And waste all the good times we could have. Oh no my _dear _Hermione. You and I have many happy memories to make. You're a filthy mudblood and you have only one purpose now. To please me. Now come. Now. "

Her eyes grew wide in terror as she realized his implications. She was still a virgin. She had never even kissed a boy, now her virginity was going to be taken from her by a man whom she hated, who served Voldemort. Tears welled up in her eyes again but she silently wiped them away. She wouldn't let him see her weakness. She then vowed to never let him see her cry again. It would only please him, knowing that he had caused her pain, that he had made he cry. He was sick bastard.

He grabbed up her hand and dragged her across the hard stone floor. She bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain as his fingers bruised her wrist with his iron like grip. She whispered a silent prayer to be saved before she felt herself drifting on the edge of unconsciousness again.


	2. The Dream

Authors Notes: Please review!

* * *

Severus didn't know how he felt about Hermione being gone. She had been missing for four months now and no one knew where she was. Her parents had a service for her, no doubt thinking that she was dead. He had attended but had felt out of place among all the mourners. He had received nothing but vicious looks, especially from Potter and Weasly, who apparently still hated him and did not think he belonged there.

As he walked out the front doors of the castle he couldn't help but think of her and how he missed her. Her know-it-presence, though, no doubt annoying was still something that his life just didn't seem right without. He had an empty hole inside him where she used to be, her smiling face and bossy voice, his day just didn't seem right without it. He silently swore to himself for missing her.

What is wrong with you Severus he thought? She is a _student _and nothing to you. You shouldn't be missing her. It doesn't matter that she is gone; it makes no difference in your life.

He knew this was a lie though.

H couldn't work out what he felt for the girl, no woman. He thought to himself. Hermione had matured into a woman. She was intelligent and mature beyond her years. She had so much more substance than the other giggling girls who worried about nothing more than boys and frivolous things such as their hair and the latest fashions. He had no use for that silly kind of stuff. Hermione was different though. She was witty and bright, confident in a way that wasn't snobby and beautiful. He had to admit that her plain beauty got to him in a way that no one else did. All of those girls with their perfect hair and gaudy make up did not appeal to him at all. They were cheap. Hermione wasn't. She was just so real, just so perfect…

Stop it! He thought harshly to himself. You could never have her. She is a student and she is gone. She will never come back and even if she did she wouldn't care a thing for you. She is repulsed by you.

Yes he thought. It was time to move on with his life. To put her in the past.

He looked up and realized how far he had wondered out onto the grounds. He was almost to the lake. He sighed and turned around to head back up to the castle. It was very pretty outside. Bright and sunshiny. He had never preferred the summer though, it was too…bright. He enjoyed winter more. The cold made him feel alive like nothing else could, except maybe…

No he thought. No. Do not think of her again.

He opened the front doors to the castle and slowly started walking the familiar path back to his dungeons. He loved the castle in the summer. No chattering children around to bother him. The only thing he missed about them was telling them off and taking of points. He sighed though, this bliss would not last long school would start again in less than a week. He walked along but stopped abruptly when he bumped into Dumbledore, who of course stayed at the castle during summer as well.

"Hello Severus, why are you looking so glum? It's beautiful outside." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was just heading down to my potions room Headmaster; I think its time for a difficult potion to get my mind off things." Said Severus.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye died out as he realized what Severus was speaking about. Hermione's memorial service has just been the other day.

"Ah, well Severus I know we all miss her, but you shouldn't get yourself so down about it." Said Dumbledore. "We were all very sorry to lose her, she was so bright and lively."

Severus quickly looked up. How was it that Dumbledore always seemed to know what he was thinking?

"I don't know what you're talking about Headmaster, I will speak to you later. I am heading to my potions room now." Severus said coldly.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Severus' retreating. As Severus had said, Dumbledore did have an unusual knack for knowing everything that was going on. He knew of Severus' feelings toward Hermione. He also knew of the heartbreak he was feeling at having her gone. Dumbledore sighed. It always seemed that the worst things happened to the best people. Hermione was indeed one of the best and now she was gone, and now Severus who had already suffered so much was suffering even more at the loss of her.

Severus gripped his head in his hands as he was overwhelmed in sorrow. He _refused _to believe she was truly gone. Somewhere deep inside of him he had a small hope that she was still alive, in what condition, he did not know. But dead? No. Somehow he thought he would be able to feel Hermione's spirit leave the world if she was truly dead.

He twisted his hands in frustration at feeling so powerless. Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, NEVER felt powerless. He had the power to incite fear in any one, but now he felt as powerless as a baby. There was nothing useful he could do for Hermione and this killed him.

Severus silently berated himself again for his intense feelings for the girl and decided it was time for bead. It was no use dawdling over the past and wishing that she was here. He would head to his bedchamber and get to sleep. That was what he needed.

Severus walked along the icy cold floors to his bedchamber, which was very near his potions room. He liked it this way, never far away from his work. None of the students knew where he slept; he didn't like the thought of them bothering him. Although his sleeping quarters were so well protected and warded, he doubted it was possible every if they tried. He reached is bedchambers, took out his wand and whispered then incantations to disable the wards. He then slipped inside and headed to the bathroom. He slipped off all his clothes and engulfed himself in a hot shower; it felt good to have all the day's problems wash off himself. Contrary to what the students believed, he did wash his hair, every night actually. Severus stepped out the shower and muttered a quick drying spell and then slipped into his black boxers. This was a new commodity of his, he thought they were more comfortable and _hip _that his old gray gown he used to sleep in. He yawned as he got under the covers and was asleep quickly, his last thought that of Hermione's face smiling at him….

Later that night Severus had a vivid dream.

He dreamed of a large manor with wrought iron gates set against a hillside. The manor was beautiful but somehow had an aura of unhappiness about it. He walked up the hillside and gates opened for him easily to his surprise, so he strode them though them and up the hill to the front of the manor. He came to the huge doors; they were black iron with knockers that depicted a dragons head with looming eyes and snarling fangs. The doors like the gate opened up for him and stepped into the manors white marble floors. He could tell rich wizards lived in this manor, everything was beautiful and intricate. There was a large sweeping staircase that led to the upper floors but he could tell that wasn't where he needed to go. He followed his instinct which led him through a dining room with a gorgeous dining table on which sat expensive dishes that glittered in the light. He passed these without a thought and came to wall with a halt; he stared at the wall with a puzzled expression until it began to change. The white walls with intricate patters of black vines and flowers seemed to be melting together until a portion of it flowed seamlessly into a wooden door.

Severus pushed gently against the door and it opened into a dark hallway. The hallway immediately spoke to him of anguish and torture. It had a dank, moldy feel as if no one came down here very often, or if they did, they weren't of much importance. As he walked along the hallway the torches in the wall blazed to life and he saw where he was. He was looking at cells where 'prisoners' where supposed to be kept. He walked quickly to his destination, he was drawn to a cell at the very back of the hall. It was the darkest one and its contents were still unknown to him. As he walked within 10 feet of it light blazed before his eyes and he saw who it was….Hermione.

She was shackled to the wall and looked on the verge of death. He had never seen anyone so thin. She looked as if the hadn't eaten in days, he hair hang lank and dirty in her face and her body…her body was bruised and bloody. It looked like she had been beaten savagely by someone. All she was wearing was a filthy white nightgown that barely covered her. She looked up and he gasped, her face was swollen and bruised too. She looked him straight in the eye and he felt as if an electric shock had passed through his body. She then whispered please before it looked like she had passed out again. Severus stood there in shock until her heard a scraping noise behind him, Lucius was coming through the door, Severus tried to scoot into the shadows but it was too late. Lucius was coming right towards him, he would see him but…he just walked right by. Apparently Severus was invisible to him. He marched quickly to Hermione's cell and yanked the doors open. He grinned maliciously before he yanked her up and threw her bodily from the cell. Severus quickly lunged at Lucius and inarticulate scream of rage flowing from his lips, but it was to no avail, his body went right through him and Lucius didn't even look up. He kicked Hermione repeatedly in the ribs until she woke up with a whimper. She slowly lifted her face and let out an anguished scream…

Severus woke up with his body drenched in sweat. His breathing was coming in ragged gasp as he remembered the vivid dream. That dream had seemed so real he thought suddenly. I have to go see the Headmaster.

He leaped from bed and quickly threw on his dressing gown, not caring at the moment about looking professional. He raced along the stone cold hallways the stone gargoyle that would lead him to the Headmasters Chambers. Severus muttered out the password "Mars Bars" and the stone gargoyle started to turn. It seemed as if the staircase were deliberately taunting him, revolving as slowly as possible in his state of barely controlled panic. As soon as he reached the door to the Headmasters Office he burst into it, not even thinking about knocking. Dumbledore of course was still awake, sipping some hot chocolate with a bemused expression on his face.

"Why hello Severus, I see you were not the only one who could not get to sleep tonight, care for some hot chocolate maybe?" Said the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus shook his head in rage "Hermione, no dead, I know, where she is, go now." He managed to gasp out.

"Slow down Severus, now tell me exactly what happened." Said the Dumbledore, his demeanor immediately changing to that of grim seriousness. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I..I had a dream. I mean no. Not a dream, more like a vision. Like Potter used to have. I was there, at the Malfoy manor, she is being kept prisoner there" Said Severus.

He then quickly relayed the whole story to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was growing more serious by the moment.

"Very well Severus" Said Dumbledore. "We will go immediately and get young Hermione back. I just need to make a few contacts, from the order of course. Lucius is not to be underestimated when he is angry and I will take no chances. We will leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Authors Notes: Dont forget to review ;)


	3. I hope its not too late

Severus paced around the headmasters office, fear growing inside of him every second. He felt for some reason that time was running out for Hermione, that the dream had been her last desperate cry for help. He didn't know how she could have gotten through to him like that, or how he was having visions of her but he was grateful all the same. Without them Hermione might not be able to be saved, and no matter how much he hated to admit it to himself, he desperately needed her.

Dumbledore was busy gathering up the people he needed for their mission. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Tonks. Dumbledore had told all three of them to meet him outside of the gates in front of Hogwarts as quickly as they could (since they couldn't apparate inside of the grounds).

"Well Severus I believe they are all here" Said Dumbledore. "I do hope it is not too late for Hermione"

Severus gave a short nod of his head to show that understood and him and Dumbledore quickly departed for the gates of Hogwarts.

As they approached the gates, Severus saw the dark forms of the other three wizards in the distance. He didn't like to admit it but he was glad they were coming. He would hate to take any chances with Lucius in rescuing Hermione.

When they finally met up with the three from the Order, Severus was immediately besieged by questions from them.

Severus was less than happy that Black was there.

"What happened? Where is Hermione? What are we going to do?" Said Sirius.

Severus rolled his eyes. He could see that Black had not changed a bit. He was still the immature boy that he remembered.

"We are going to get Hermione back." Said Dumbledore. "Severus here had a vision in his dreams of where Hermione is being kept. She has been taken as prisoner by Lucius Malfoy. We must hurry as we do not know what kind of condition she is int. She needs medical attention immediately."

Lupin looked calm and controlled like always, his dark eyes never leaving Dumbledore's face.

"Well let's go then!" Said Tonks excitedly, tripping over thin air in her haste to leave.

Severus, Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Dumbledore apparated to Malfoy Manor. Because of the wards Lucius had placed on his Manor they were only able to reach the front gates that led to winding path up to his Manor. Dumbledore looked worriedly at the gates.

"I do not know what kind of protection he has placed over this Manor, I am afraid he will be alerted of our presence if we just start disabling all of his wards left and right."

"Ah, but Dumbledore you have forgotten that I used to be a Deatheater" Said Severus with remorse written all over his face. "Lucius taught me all of his little tricks."

His black eyes glittering with savage intensity Severus whispered "EGO servo obscurum intus. Solvo vestri specialis." There was immediately a green shock of electricity that surrounded the castle, the air felt thick with the magic resonating around them. The green slowly faded and they were able to open the castle gates easily.

"What did you do Severus?" Asked Remus softly.

It is an old Latin phrase that I used. It means "I serve darkness within. Loosen your secrets."

Sirius snorted "How predictable our old Lucy is. Well he will never predict this one coming."

Dumbledore muttered a quick spell to put out the everlasting lights that were out in the garden. He had to admit the house was beautiful. It had a dark elegance to it; the entrance was flanked by large black marble dragons. They seemed almost real in the night air, there eyes seeming to gleam with intelligence. The bushes in the garden had been trimmed to resemble dark creatures. Dumbledore didn't like to think of the kind of plants that Lucius would have liked to plant in his garden.

"Walk very quietly." Dumbledore whispered. "I do not believe we have disabled _all _of Lucius' many wards. He may have something else lurking unseen."

As they walked upon the front steps, Severus could have sworn he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Next second he knew he had. The black marble dragons that seemed too real to be true, were indeed coming to life. It seemed Lucius had placed a charm upon then that enabled them to move when intruders stepped upon the threshold of his house.

The "dragons" roared with an intense ferocity as they leapt at Severus. It had caught him off guard and he was thrown to the ground, the "dragons" crushing weight knocking all the air out of him. He couldn't think for a moment. Then he heard someone shout.

Tonks had seen Severus struggling and quickly shouted "Diffindo!"

The "dragon" was rent in half and left lifeless, now nothing more than the cold black marble that it was before.

Severus leapt up and saw that Dumbledore and Remus had easily managed to overthrow the second dragon. It was lying on the ground in smoldering pieces.

"If that is all Lucius can do, I believe he has rather lost his touch." Said Dumbledore, smartly dusting off his robes as if he had done nothing more than go for a stroll.

"Well, we all know Lucius considers himself and his own cleverness to be above all others." Said Severus ironically. "He probably never expected anyone to get past his first defenses much less his second. It was always his downfall, underestimating people. It gets him in trouble, but he never learns his lesson"

Everyone's face was set and grim, but none showed as much hatred and malevolence as Severus did. He looked as if he would kill anyone that came near him with just one look from his black eyes. His skin was pale and clammy and his breathing was coming in short gasps. He was ready.

They suddenly burst through the front door just as Lucius was coming down the sweeping staircase of his home. He looked immaculate as always. His white blond hair was thick and shiny hanging down to his shoulders; he was wearing crisp white robes that looked as they cost more than all of their robes put together.

"Who dares enter my house?!" He screamed in rage as he galloped down his steps. When he saw who it was, his face paled considerably. His grey eyes widened in shock and he opened and closed his mouth incoherently.

"Hello Lucius, been having a nice time here with Hermione?" Severus asked. Hatred emanating so strongly from him that it seemed to be leaving Lucius speechless.

Lucius seemed to come to his senses and realize that he was no match for any of them and tried to scramble his way back up the staircase, all the while sending a stream of hexes behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted at Lucius.

Caught off guard his wand went soaring out his hand.

Dumbledore lifted his wand and seemed to pull Lucius down the steps, as if a string was connecting his wand to Lucius' body.

"Incarcerous." Said Dumbledore calmly. Lucius' body was immediately bound by ropes; he could not move an inch. Dumbledore also muttered a charm that would not allow Lucius to apparate.

"Do not even try to escape now Lucius" Said Dumbledore. Anger glowing in his piercing blue eyes. "You have wiggled your way out of far too many tight spots. Using your money and affluence to make sure that you wouldn't get caught. But not this time Lucius, even you, snake that you are, cannot squirm your way out of this one. You will be sent to Azkaban where you belong."

Severus' face had vindictive glory written all over it. "You are a sick bastard you know that?" He said cruelly. "I hope you rot in hell for what you have done to Hermione!"

"Let's go!" Said Severus. "I know where Hermione is and it is time we saved her"

"Tonks, would you please watch over Lucius while we are gone." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh yes" Said Tonks sweetly. "Me and Lucius here are going to have a nice little chat on how you treat women. Aren't we Lucius?"

Lucius muttered something incoherent and sent Tonks a dagger like glare.

Severus quickly led the way into the dining room where he knew the hidden door in the wall to be. Remus, Dumbledore and Sirius almost running behind him to keep up with his rampant pace.

He reached the spot in the wall where he knew the trapdoor and to be and looked at it blankly. He muttered things under his breath and ran his hands all along the length of the wall. He then pulled away, a puzzled expression on his face.

"In my dream, it just opened immediately for me." He said quietly. "The wall just seemed to melt and flow together into a door."

"I think I know how to open it" Said a strange voice from behind them.

They all jumped and pointed there wands at the figure of Draco Malfoy.

"YOU!" Severus shouted immediately shooting a hex at him. Dumbledore however grabbed his arm and averted it.

"Calm down Severus and listen to what the boy has to say!" Said Dumbledore.

Severus stopped and glared at Draco, his breathing coming in ragged gasp.

Draco steadied himself for a moment and then walked up to the door. "As you know, my father is fond of dark Latin phrases. He made the mistake of telling me how to open this one day. He was in a drunken rage and boasting of his latest endeavor with Hermione."

Draco leaned against the wall and softly whispered "Ineo super is carcer quod adfero tantum vulnero. EGO vadum exsisto of succurro ut flith intus in ullus via. Ostendo mihi vestri ianua."

"What does it mean?" Severus asked shortly.

"I am not sure exactly." Draco said with a sick look on his face. "Something about only causing harm to the victims within…" His voice trailed off at the vicious look on Severus' face.

Like in his dream, a portion of the wall seemed to turn to liquid and flow perfectly into a large wooden door. Severus quickly pushed it open and sprinted to the cell he knew Hermione to be in. He was greatly relieved to see that the keys were hanging on the wall; he grabbed them and found the one to her cell. He felt a shock of fear as he looked upon her pale form. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Hermione, are you awake?" He called out as he quickly opened the door.

Another shock wave of fear tore his body in half as she didn't answer him. He ran to her side and gently shook her. Still, she did not wake. Anguish gripped his body as he desperately felt for a pulse. He felt her wrist and waited. When he finally felt her weak heartbeat, relief such as he had never known seemed to seep through him. He wanted to weep in joy at finding her.

Dumbledore, Draco, Remus and Sirius quickly arrived behind him a few seconds later. Fear shone on all their faces as they saw the true nature of Hermione's condition. She seemed to be in even worse shape then she was in Severus' dream. Her frail body was covered in multiple bruises and cuts, some looking as early as a day old. Long thin scars spanned across her back and thighs. The full extent of her injuries was not even known, as she was still wearing her pitiful white gown.

Severus gently picked her up in his arms. Her body seemed to be almost feather light. Her back was nothing but ribs razor sharp against his arms.

"We must get her to the hospital wing" Said Dumbledore gravely. "You take her Severus, and Remus would you go with him please. Me, Sirius and Tonks will deal with Lucius and young Mr. Malfoy here."

Dumbledore looked sadly upon Draco who looked ashamed of himself.

Remus and Severus immediately nodded and apparated back to Hogwarts with Hermione's dying body.

* * *

Author Notes: Please don't forget to review! This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I want to know what you guys think. - 


	4. You are safe with me

laragirl007: I see what you are saying about him "being too familiar" when Lucius calls her Hermione. He is being sarcastic when he calls her Hermione, saying her name as almost an insult. He also feels that he has power over her, using her real name. Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

It had been over a week since Hermione had been rescued from the Malfoy Manor and she still hadn't woken up. Madam Pomfrey was working her hardest, feeding the girl every potion imaginable to insure that she would wake from her coma. She claimed Hermione was getting better, at least her heartbeat had regulated. Madame Pomfrey had healed all of her cuts and bruises but her scars remained and she said it was only a matter of days before Hermione would wake.

Severus had only left her side to bathe and eat, but even that was rare. Most times, he ate his meals at her side. Constantly bombarding Madame Pomfrey with questions on her condition. Madame Pomfrey had finally been fed up and told him he would either shut up asking questions or leave. That it was an infirmary and she needed the peace and quiet to tend to Hermione and her other constant stream of students with the usual cuts and bruises. Severus had not accepted this quietly but none the less, he agreed.

Currently, Lucius Malfoy and Draco and been attained. Lucius was awaiting trial in Azkaban. Draco was kept in a separate cell away from the dementors awaiting trail also. Apparently this was so because they didn't know for sure if he took part in the abduction and habitual raping of Hermione. Dumbledore had heard from the Ministry and told Severus that whenever anyone tried to ask questions about Hermione to Draco, his eyes would just go all glassy and his face would take on a haunted look. The only thing he would say was "I tried to stop it, I tried. But father made me watch, he made me watch the whole filthy thing, and then he made me do it. He said if I ever told anyone he would kill her."

Snape didn't know how he felt about this. He wanted to believe that Draco was innocent and it was all Lucius but he just didn't know. He couldn't see now any offspring of Lucius could have any good in them, and he had seen over the numerous years how cruel Draco and been to Hermione. Severus grimaced as he remembered his own cruelty to her. He hadn't meant it, it was more of a means to try and hide his true feelings. He almost felt angry at her for making him love her. He channeled his anger towards her, for being so charming, intelligent captivating, and for enslaving his heard. Damn her, he used to think, when he would wake up at night after a vivid dream of Hermione. In his dreams was the only time he could truly be free, the only time he allowed his mind to wonder to the obscure forbidden corners of his imagination. Where he was allowed to love Hermione and she was allowed to love him back.

Severus sighed at the memories and looked at Hermione's peaceful face. She looked so beautiful and angelic. Her face was almost translucently pale, her red lips standing out vividly against her white skin. Her honey brown hair flowed out from her heart shaped face like ribbons on the crisp white sheets, curling in tendrils around her neck. She was flawless to him, the epitome of perfection. Lying there in front of him, he wanted her so badly he could almost taste her. Oh, how often he had wondered how those plump lips would taste, and how her unruly hair would smell. He longed to lean down and just breathe in her scent, a breath of life to his long dead soul. She captured him in a way no one else had, or ever would.

School had already started back two days ago. It had been all over the papers, how Hermione had been found. Her parents had been to visit her, weeping in joy over her, but at the same time fear shining in their eyes at the fact that she had not woken up. And of course, Potty and Weasel had been to visit, aggravating Severus with their presence. They had both shot glares at Severus, questions in their eyes. He supposed they wondered why he was there. Why he cared. Severus of course, couldn't care less about their questions or what they thought. To be honest, many people were starting to wonder about Severus' constant attention to Hermione. Even Dumbledore. He had actually had someone else take over his potions classes, much to the gratitude of the many students.

Dumbledore came by that afternoon. "Still here I see Severus?" said Dumbledore. Severus gave no indication that he had heard Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed "You need rest Severus, you are wearing yourself out. It will not help Hermione if you drop dead of exhaustion."

"I am fine _Headmaster_." Said Snape shortly.

Dumbledore sighed again and said "Very well Severus, but do try and take better care of yourself."

Dumbledore of course knew exactly why Severus wouldn't leave Hermione's side. He could see it in his eyes, just how much Severus cared for Hermione. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the thought of the Severus having a soft side. Ah love, he though. It has no bounds.

Back in the hospital wing Severus was staring avidly at Hermione's face. He could have sworn he saw her eyelids flutter. But it may have just been a trick of the light, or his own desperate need for her to wake playing tricks with his mind.

He looked away in disappointment and next moment heard a scream of terror come from Hermione. She was staring at Severus as though he were a monster; she screamed and screamed scrabbling away from him to the edge of the bed. She clutched the hospital sheet around her as if to protect herself. She was looking at him like she didn't know him, a dead look in her haunted eyes.

"Hermione, its okay." He said softly. "I won't hurt you. I am Severus Snape, your potions professor. You are at the infirmary at Hogwarts. You were rescued from Lucius'….

Hermione screamed again at the sound of his name, a wild desperate look in her eyes.

Severus jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, she struggled and struggled but he kept whispering "You are safe, you are safe, you are safe." She finally calmed down and just whimpered clutching herself.

Severus gently released her and looked at her sadly. He was so relieved she was awake. He had never expected her to react this way though, it was as if all logic had left her. She was beyond fear, beyond consoling.

She then looked at him tears welling in her eyes and said "I'm not there anymore?"

Severus said kindly "No, no Hermione darling. You don't need to ever be afraid again, I will always keep you safe. He will never come back for you. He is in Azkaban."

"Azkaban.." She whispered softly. "So, he isn't here?"

"No he is not here, and he will never come here. Not as long as I am here to protect you." Said Severus.

Hermione nodded numbly.

"I am going to call Madame Pomfrey to come look at you." Said Severus. "She needs to make sure you are alright."

Hermione didn't make any move that she had taken in what he had said, she looked blank.

Severus left and was back within two minutes having flat out ran to find Madame Pomfrey. He quickly explained about Hermione and they both hastened to reach her.

Madame Pomfrey's face showed intense sadness and she gazed upon Hermione, whimpering, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Madame Pomfrey came over and gently touched the girls shoulder.

Hermione's whole body flinched and she shrank back from her touch muttering "Please don't touch me.."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and told Severus to watch her, she then went to the store cabinets and came back a with a beaker full of a smoking purple solution. She whispered to Severus that it was a calming draught and would allow her to relax.

"Here darling drink this. It will only help you relax, I know you have been through a terrible ordeal."

Hermione took the beaker with trembling hands and weakly sipped at it. When she had finished the potion, she did seem much more relaxed. She sank back onto her pillow and her face took on a glassy look.

"We have to get her some food" Said Madame Pomfrey. "She is terribly underweight." She turned to Hermione and asked "Is there anything you would like to eat dear."

Hermione just shrugged indifferently.

Severus decided he would go get her something anyways. He made his way down to the kitchens and came back with mashed potatoes, broccoli, grilled chicken, pumpkin juice and some treacle tart for dessert. He hadn't had any idea what Hermione liked but he had tried.

He came back to the hospital wing and handed Hermione her food.

"Thanks" She said indifferently. He could tell the potion had taken effect, it had given her a sleepy drugged appearance.

Hermione ate her food without complaint, not commenting on whether she liked it or not. Madame Pomfrey then given her a sleeping draught to give her a dreamless sleep, she didn't want her having any horrific nightmares about her ordeal. Hermione drifted to sleep within seconds.

"Well, I am glad to see she is better." Said Madame Pomfrey. "Although very scarred as you can tell. I don't believe it would be safe for her to return to her dormitories, I don't think she is ready for that kind of contact with the students. But I don't think its right to keep her here either, this place isn't meant for keeping people for long periods of time."

"Hmm.." Severus thought contemplatively. He didn't want to voice what he was thinking, but he gave it a shot. "Well, I was thinking she might be able to room in my dungeons, I have a spare bedroom and she will be given the peace and quiet she needs to recover. I have someone taking over my potions classes so I will be able to attend to her. I agree that it would be best to keep her away from all the other students for now."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened a bit and she said "Well…I hadn't thought of that, but I agree that might be idea. Hmm..We shall have to speak to Dumbledore about this.

Later that evening Severus and Madame Pomfrey went up to Dumbledore's office to discuss Mrs. Granger's housing arrangements. Severus quickly explained his idea to Dumbledore and was puzzled as to why Dumbledore seemed so amused. The old man had that blasted twinkle back in his bright blue eyes.

"Well Severus I see no problem with that idea." Said Dumbledore. "Your dungeons seem an ideal place for her to recover in peace and quiet; she can have all the time she needs.

Madame Pomfrey seemed a little surprised that Dumbledore had agreed so readily, but then again, Dumbledore always surprised her.

Severus was a bit anxious as to how Hermione would react to staying with him, but then again, that would have to wait until morning. He looked upon her peacefully sleeping face, marveling at how she had taken on the appearance of an angel again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review. Even if its bad! 


	5. New Beginnings

Madam Narcissa Malfoy: haha I know what you mean about Severus being a greasy git, and he still is! Just not to Hermione, he has a soft spot for her. She is the only person he has ever loved.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. The sunlight was piercing and she quickly closed them again. She felt very groggy and disoriented. She could only vaguely remember yesterday, small patches of light in her dark mind. She did remember one thing though, she remembered Severus Snape and how he had told her she was safe and put his strong arms around her in a gentle way. This seemed odd to her, the Snape she could remember would never comfort her like that. He only had cruel, harsh words for her. She made an attempt to open her eyes again and found the sunlight less blinding than before. She looked around and realized she was at Hogwarts in the hospital wing; the memories from yesterday were flooding back to her now.

Madame Pomfrey heard Hermione moving and slowly pushed aside the curtains that were erected yesterday for her privacy. Hermione saw the curtains moving and immediately recoiled in fear, memories of Lucius and her abuse swimming in her mind. She sighed in relief as she saw Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning Hermione" She said. "I trust you had a good nights sleep? We gave you some sleeping draught to help you."

Hermione nodded vaguely remembering taking some. Hermione logical side knew she was safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, but the other side of her, the side that Lucius haunted told her that she was never safe, that he would come after her and to trust no one again. As Madame Pomfrey full pulled the curtains down Hermione jumped. In the chair beside her bed was none other than Severus Snape, dead asleep. Her immediate reaction was that any man would immediately equal harm. She slid further down her bed and eyed him suspiciously.

Madame Pomfrey saw her reaction.

"Oh, don't worry Hermione" She said. "He means you no harm. He hasn't left your bedside since you came here you know. You were in a coma for nine days due to the abuses you suffered." She smiled disapprovingly at Severus' sleeping form. "I see he has finally worn himself out."

Hermione took in this information with confusion. She still had no idea why he would do that for her. She thought he hated her? But still, she remembered his kind words from yesterday, how he had told her that he would always keep her safe, no matter what. She didn't know how any one could care for her now. She felt dirty and worthless. Every time she blinked she thought she saw Lucius looming over her, his hands running along her, thrusting himself into her virgin body…she shivered at the thought. Tears started to well in her eyes again. She quickly brushed them away, not wanting Madame Pomfrey to fret.

Suddenly she heard a sleepy yawn from beside her and saw that Severus had awoken, he looked around sleepily and gasped when he saw Hermione was awake.

"Hermione." He whispered "How are you?"

"Fine." She muttered meekly, keeping her eyes downcast.

He stepped over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrank away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed in sudden terror.

Severus quickly withdrew his hand but she saw the hurt and regret across his face.

"Sorry, it's just that…" She whispered.

"There is no need to apologize to me Hermione." Severus said kindly.

She nodded her head and then turned her gaze away from him to stare out of the window.

"What am I going to do Professor?" She asked him a lost look in her eyes. "I can't go back to my classes…I just cant. What will I do about resuming my school year? But I am just not ready yet..." Her voice trailed away weakly.

"Don't worry about it Hermione" He said. She registered for the first time that he was using her first name, he had never called her that before. It was always "Granger" or "Know-it-all" before then. He continued with "I have arranged with the Headmaster to have you stay with me in my chambers. Oh don't worry he said (for her eyes had grown wide at the thought of sharing a bedroom with him) you will not share the same room with me. I have two rooms down in my dungeons, one that is adjacent to mine that I am sure you will find quite comfortable. And about your schooling, I believe I could take on the task as your tutor. My specialty is potions of course but I am also well trained in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, etc.

"That's very kind of you Professor Snape" She said with a small smile. "I think I would like the time to recuperate. To forget.."

So far she had mentioned nothing of her rape or anything that had happened to Severus or anyone. He was not going to ask her either, when she was ready she would tell him, but now apparently was not the time. She was suppressing those memories but he could see it in her eyes how they were haunting her. She seemed on edge all the time, jumping at everything. Terror seemed to fill her face at random moments, and then she would close her eyes and breathe deeply and it would slowly fade away. He guessed she was being besieged by memories of Lucius at those moments he thought angrily. Oh, how he would love to tear that bastard from limb to limb, to watch as he was tortured out of existence. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing that Lucius was probably facing life in Azkaban for this one. It was now October 16 and Lucius' trial date was set for November 2. Like Dumbledore had said, his money couldn't save him this time.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked. "You must be starving. I can get you anything you like."

Hermione smiled at him. He had helped her so much in so short a time. Again she wondered why? Why did he want to help her? Why would anyone? Now that she was tainted by Lucius' touch. "No thank you Professor Snape. I would just like some coffee please."

"Very well." He said. "He was not happy with her choice to not eat. He went to his potions cabinet and got out something that he was quite good at making. It was called "Restituo" which meant to restore. It contained everything essential to the human body. He cursed himself for not thinking of giving this to her sooner. He went down to the Great Hall as they were still serving breakfast and grabbed some coffee. He quickly added the Restituo potion along with the cream and sugar to her coffee. He decided to grab her some toast with strawberry jam as well. He could at least try to coax her to eat.

As he was walking back to the hospital wing he was confronted by the two Golden Boys. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

"We want to know how Hermione is." Said Harry. "We are her best friends and deserve to know. No one tells us anything around here."

"Yeah." Said Ron somewhat lamely. "We have a right."

Severus groaned impatiently and snapped. "She has just awoken and is very delicate at the moment. She is in no condition to be bombarded by visitors."

"Bombarded?" Said Ron indignantly. "Hermione would want to see us."

"That may be, but until Madame Pomfrey and myself decide she is ready. You are to stay away." Said Severus angrily as he stalked away without a backward glance.

"Who are you to decide!?" Harry yelled angrily at Snape's retreating back.

"Git.." Muttered Ron.

Harry sighed "Don't worry mate, we'll see her soon enough."

When Severus arrived back at the hospital wing he was again shocked at just how weak she looked. Her skin did seem to have gained back some of its color and she was no longer covered in bruises and cuts, but she was still incredibly thin and frail. He knocked on the edge of the door to the infirmary to make she he didn't startle her too badly. She jumped but then seemed to calm when she saw it was only him. He handed her coffee and pretty much demanded that she eat the toast. She quietly conceded and munched daintily at it. As she drank the coffee, her cheeks seemed to take on a rosier hue and her eyes looked livelier.

"Thank you so much Professor Snape." She said. "I feel better already. I am already sick of this hospital wing. It's dreary and depressing, I always did hate hospitals. It's the smell that gets too me. They smell so sterile and sharp. I hate it."

"We will get you out of here as soon as possible." Severus said. He didn't really want to ask it but he felt he ought to, as Ron and Harry were supposedly her best friends. He snorted at the though. Neither of them was good enough for her presence. "Harry and Ron asked me in the Great Hall, well rather shouted at me, they would like to know if it is alright to come and visit you. They seem to be rather distressed about you."

Hermione bit her lip uncertainly. She had thought about Ron and Harry and she missed them a lot. She just didn't know if she had the energy for visitors, but her breakfast had revived and she did want to see them. She smiled at the thought of their faces. "Yes I actually do want to see them please. Could they come now?"

This was not the answer he wanted to hear. "Very well" was all he said and walked away quickly. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he seemed less than happy about her seeing them, but then she remembered how much he hated Harry and Ron. Yes, that must be the reason, she mused.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron came rushing into the hospital wing.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted running over and hugging her. She tensed at first but then remembered it was Harry, and Harry could never harm her. She embraced him happily, brushing happy tears from her eyes at the sight of her friends. This was the first time seeing them in four months.

"Oh I missed you guys so much. Ron, come here!" She said playfully and embraced him as well.

Severus watched from the sidelines at the happy reunion, they chatted and laughed. She seemed almost completely at ease around them, but there were still those moments when, if someone spoke too loudly or made a sudden movement, she would tense and fear would shine in her eyes again. He felt suddenly jealous at her relationship with them, he wished she could care for him that way. As he thought this, his old feelings of bitter anger surfaced. She will never care for you, you fool he though savagely. She is repulsed by you, the only reason she stands your presence is out of pity.

Suddenly Ron, completely foolish and tactless as he always was asked her " Hey Hermione, why were you gone so long, what did Lucius do to you?"

She flinched violently as if she had been whipped and immediately withdrew within herself drawing her knees up to her chest. Ron looked completely nonplussed but Harry looked at him angrily.

"Fool." Severus whispered to Ron. "Both of you, leave now."

Harry said awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that Hermione, we'll come visit you again soon."

"Yeah, bye Hermione" Said Ron looking very uncomfortable.

Hermione just nodded numbly. At the simple mention of Lucius' name all of the memories of the past had hit her like a waterfall, leaving her breathless and struggling for air.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Severus said.

She looked at him and he was saddened to see that her eyes looked so haunted. "No thank you Severus, I would just like to get out of this hospital wing." She struggled to give him the smallest of smiles."

"I will see to that, I just have to get Madame Pomfrey's permission. She has to give you one last inspection to make sure you are ready." Severus said kindly. "I have already gotten the house elves to get the second room ready for your stay, I also contacted your parents this morning and they have had all your clothes and things sent over. I arranged to have them sent to your new room."

"Thank you Professor Snape." She said.

Severus noted how she called him "Professor". For some reason this saddened him, he guessed it was because every time she said it, it made him realize that there relationship was nothing more than that of a teacher to a student. There was an unbridgeable gap between them. It crushed him to think that it might always remain like that. Well he though, I better go get Madame Pomfrey.

He found the mediwitch in her office looking through stacks of papers on all her sick students. She jumped when he addressed her.

"Oh Severus you scared me" She said. "I was just looking through all this paperwork."

Severus explained about Hermione. Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"Well Severus I don't know about that. I don't know if she is ready to leave just yet. She needs care, and love—

Severus cut her off and said sharply "That may well be Poppy but she wants to leave, she says she finds your hospital wing _depressing._" He finished triumphantly.

Madame Pomfrey bristled at the statement but said "Very well I shall check over her and see if she is fit to be released." She didn't look one bit happy about this.

Severus followed Madame Pomfrey into the hospital which didn't take long, considering her office was right beside it. Madame Pomfrey could never be far from her infirmary.

"Well Hermione Severus said you are ready to leave?" Said Madame Pomfrey, though no unkindly.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. I think I just need some fresh air." She said rather guiltily.

"Well don't we all sometimes." Said Madame Pomfrey. "Let's see how you are then?"

She told Severus to step outside as she looked over Hermione. She needed Hermione to take off her gown to do a full check up. Hermione was very apprehensive and tense throughout the whole ordeal. Exposing herself to someone brought back memories of her countless rapes. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to stop the crushing weight of the horrific memories before they overwhelmed her, she didn't want to come undone in front of Madame Pomfrey. She took deep calming breaths and told herself over and over that she was overreacting and that she would be fine. Madame Pomfrey seemed to realize her dilemma though and talked to Hermione the whole time, being very gentle and telling her it was alright. She performed countless spells on Hermione, most that Hermione hadn't heard of before. Hermione's thirst for knowledge was one thing that she hadn't lost through her ordeal. Hermione's mind immediately cataloged all the spells in her memory and was anxious to look them up later, she hated being ignorant of things.

Hermione sighed in relief when Madame Pomfrey told her it was over. She gratefully snatched up her nightgown and slipped it back, just this simple thing was very comforting. Once Hermione was all covered up, Madame Pomfrey slid back the curtain to reveal a very Severus.

"It appears everything is in order." Said Madame Pomfrey though she still looked rather disapproving. "Though if it were up to me I would keep her a few more nights…" She trailed off rather delicately.

"As it is not up to you Poppy, it seems she shall be leaving." Said Severus sarcastically. "Come Hermione I shall take you to your new bedroom so you can get adjusted. Don't worry about people in the halls, everyone is in class. But just to be sure you are not bothered I shall cast a disillusionment charm upon you."

Hermione's eyes had twinkled at Severus' remark to Madame Pomfrey. She knew the bitter old Professor was still in there somewhere and it had finally showed itself. "Okay Professor Snape." Hermione said. "I want to thank you again for your kindness to me, I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione blushed as she said the last statement. She didn't quite know where that came from but she knew it was true. His presence made her feel safe and she trusted him. Whenever he left her side is when she felt uneasy. The shadows seemed to grow darker and her memories of the past sharper when his steady stature was missing.

Severus was also greatly surprised at her last comment, but very pleased as well. He was glad to know that she at least cared for him in some way, even if they could never be the _way_ he wanted. Yet, her comment had left a small bubble of hope inside of him. If she cared for him as a friend now, then maybe it could someday be more.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please comment this story. I want to know what you guys think:) 


	6. Nightmares

Hermione was surprised as she walked into Severus' sleeping quarters. For some reason she expected his room be dark and foreboding like his personality but actually…well there was really no other word to describe it other than _pleasant. _His room was very spacey with mahogany floors and a magnificent four poster bed in the center. His bed had a coal black cover with silver trim. Severus had lit a fire in the corner that spread warmth throughout the room. Near the crackling fire there was a large, plush looking black leather couch that longed to be sat in and next to that was a gleaming mahogany desk that was stacked neatly with parchment, it looked as if he had been grading essays. His room did lack personal touches though. He had a lonely bookcase stacked with various novels and other books that looked enticing, a lamp with a Never Ending Light charm cast upon it that suffused the room with a soft glow and a small black rug at the foot of his bed, those were all the "decorations" that the room held.

Hermione looked up to find Severus looking at her anxiously. He seemed to be worried about what she thought about the room. She hid a smile at this.

"It's quite nice in here." She said kindly.

He looked relieved that she liked it as he said "I will take you to where you will be sleeping and show you the bathroom and the study we will be sharing. I can tutor you in the study, I am sure you will like it in there" He smiled at her.

He showed her the bathroom first which was _beautiful. _It had shining white and black marble floors with a huge bathtub. The bathtub looked large enough to swim and had intricately carved clawed feet. In the corner was a huge shower that looked too made out of white marble, all the taps were gleaming silver with small serpents etched onto them.

There was also a spotless, sparking mirror full length mirror on the wall. Hermione was shocked when she saw herself. She looked so fragile and bone thin, her skin was paper white and her purple-blue veins seemed to be showing up more clearly. Her usual gleaming and healthy looking hair, hung in lank exhausted looking curls down her back. What scared her most were her eyes, her coffee colored orbs that usually sparkled with intelligence and life looked spooked and haunted. She quickly looked away and followed Severus out.

He then led her through a door to the room that was adjacent to his. She hesitantly stepped inside and smiled in delight. The room was rather smaller than Severus' but very cozy. She even had a fireplace in her room as well. Her bed had a soft crimson duvet on it that looked _very _comfortable, with huge fluffy pillows that she longed to sink her tired head onto. Her room had mahogany floors as well, but a large ivory rug covered most of the floor. She was glad of this as she wasn't too fond of wood floors, they made her feet chilly. There was also a small desk in the corner with a lamp similar to Severus' sitting upon it, she already knew this would come in handy for all of her homework, extra research and late night reading that she loved.

"I believe the house-elves have already taken the liberty of unpacking all of your personal things into the dresser droors over there." She walked over and sure enough, all of her Hogwarts robes, muggle clothes, dress robes and various other items had been unpacked neatly for her. She gasped in delight as she saw her wand, she was very glad that she had not carried it with her the day that Lucius took her. She took it out and gently ran her delicate fingers over it, reveling in how smooth and familiar it felt in her hands. She looked up at Severus and he seemed to read her mind.

"I have also given your school list to one the house-elves" Severus said. "He went to Diagon Alley to go retrieve your books and such a while ago, actually he should be back by now. Those house elves are no good at anything.."

Hermione flinched and glared at Severus. She hated to think of all the work the house-elves were going through for her.

Severus seemed not to notice her look and told her be if she wanted. She was touched by fear at the thought of being alone but wanted desperately to change of her dratted hospital gown.

"Well, I wouldn't like you leave.." She said hesitantly. "I just want to change out of this thing and then maybe we can figure out how were going to work out my schooling."

Severus was touched that she wanted him there as he said "I will never leave you alone Hermione if you do not wish it, I'll be right outside your door while you change. Don't worry you shall be safe. Afterwards I will show you the study."

She smiled gratefully at him and gently shut the door. She was relieved her room contained no mirrors as she stripped off her clothes, she didn't want to see her scarred body and have to remember those horrors again. She decided on muggle attire as she didn't much feel like wizard robes at the moment. She decided on a simple pair of jeans, a lavender shirt and some flats. As she was fastening her bra though, her fingers ran across the unfamiliar ropy scars that spanned her back, as she felt them tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her face. For a moment she let herself become engulfed in her sorrow, stifling any sound with her fist. She didn't want Severus to find her like this, curled upon the floor, half naked and sobbing her eyes out. As she regained her composure, she pulled herself up and slipped the rest of her clothes on. She was surprised at how big her clothes were on her, her jeans hung loose around her tiny waist, hipbones jutting out. Her shirt was two times too big, hanging loose over her chest that seemed to have shrunk as well. She didn't really care that much, it didn't matter anymore what she looked like. No one would want her now that she was spoiled.

Severus gently knocked upon the door. She had been in there a long time and he was anxious to know if something had happened. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She brushed away her remaining tears and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine." She lied as she opened the door.

He looked at her and her muggle attire and was again taken by how beautiful she was. He didn't care that she was plain by normal standards, to him she was a goddess. "Follow me and I will show you the study."

He led her through his room to a large door on the other side of his room, she hadn't noticed it before. He opened it and she gasped in joy as she looked at it. It was a huge room with shelves upon shelves of thousands of books. She breathed in the scent of the parchment, it spoke to her in a way that nothing else could. The air in here seemed rich with thought, intelligence, imagination and new ideas. For the first time she felt truly calm, standing in a study with Severus by her side. There were not only books in the room though, there were countless potion ingredients. She looked greedily upon them as well. Potions was her favorite subject and she would love to experiment (providing he allowed it) with all of these, almost every ingredient she could think of was stocked in those shelves.

She looked excitedly up at Severus "Professor Snape I never knew you had this private store room, all of these books…it's amazing."

He laughed at this "That is precisely why no one knows that this exist, there are many perilous potions ingredients in here and books that no student should ever lay hands on. I do trust you to be careful and use good judgment though, Hermione."

"Of course Professor Snape." She whispered. Then all of her attention was devoted to the books. He sat by her side at the table as she looked through the countless books. She seemed content to have him there and he was content just to watch her. He loved how she bit her lip when she came across something tricky, or how her eyes lit up when she saw something that sparked her mind. His breath caught at the simplest things she did, he noticed how she would push her hair impatiently away from her forehead when her unruly curls came too close, or how she would tap her foot in tune to her reading, and oh she was perfect.

After a long while, he realized it was getting late, his stomach as also starting to growl angrily. He gently tapped her shoulder and she looked up expectantly.

"I think this is enough reading for today. I can go get you some food or I can have someone bring it down if you would rather me stay?" He asked her.

"I think I would rather you stay, it's just that when I am alone.." She suddenly shuddered and he understood.

"Remember what I told you Hermione, I will _never _leave your side unless you wish me to" Severus said. "I will fetch someone to bring some food and we can dine down here. What would you like?"

Hermione's appetite had definitely come back, due to the restoring potion that Severus had slipped her. She thought for a few seconds.

Then she said " I think I want a grilled cheese, french fries and strawberry ice ream. I haven't had ice-cream in forever."

Severus smiled as he said "An odd combination but I am sure I can get it for you."

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door as a house-brought two trays in. He bowed and said "Your food is here sir" he then nodded to Hermione and said "And yours too miss"

Hermione smiled kindly at him and said "Thank you so much, I really appreciate." The house-elf looked at her a bit strangly, unaccustomed to being treated so politely before he nodded his head and scampered away.

Severus conjured a small wooden table just big enough for two out of mid air. He placed the tray upon it and they ate in mostly silence. Hermione seemed satisfied to just eat her ice cream. He marveled at how she even did that gracefully, her crimson lips parting as she licked her spoon. When she was finished he decided they should go to bed, he wondered how Hermione would feel about sleeping alone.

"I think I shall go to bed now, you can stay up if you like, and the study is open to you anytime you want." He said.

She yawned luxuriously and said "I think I might go to bed as well, I am rather tired, but do you think that maybe we could leave the door open. It bothers me to think of being confined in a room, especially at night." Her eyes took on a haunted appearance again.

"Of course, you can come to me anytime you like if…if things start to bother you." Severus said.

She nodded at him and said "Well good night Professor Snape, thank you so much for all of this." She swept her arms around the room to indicate what she was talking about.

Once Hermione was in her room she changed into her pajamas. It was wonderful to wear something that was hers again. Her pajamas were silky and light blue, simple and pure. She put them on and then remembered she had to brush her teeth. She felt a bit odd about Severus seeing her in her pajamas, but didn't want to go to bed with fuzzy teeth. She peeked out of her room and saw that he wasn't looking and tried to sneak past him.

Severus of course saw her and immediately felt aroused, her pajamas were very thin and somewhat revealing. He immediately suppressed these feelings with anger. He shouldn't be feeling these things for her, especially in the state she was in. She didn't need this right now.

Once she was past him she quickly brushed her teeth in the bathroom, washing her face with the cool water and deliberately avoiding the mirror. When she was done, Severus pretended to be busy with something on his desk so she could walk by without notice. He made himself avert his eyes this time, he didn't want to feel anything for her.

Hermione hadn't even realized how exhausted she was until she crawled into her new bed. The bed was so soft, it was like lying on clouds and the comforter felt like heaven. She hadn't slept anywhere this soft ever since…This was the first night she would be sleeping without her Dreamless sleep potion. She was apprehensive but knew that Severus was in the next room. With this thought she slowly drifted into oblivion.

Severus awoke several hours later to a frantic muttering coming from the next room. He immediately jumped up as fear surged through him at the thought of Hermione in danger. He ran into her room and saw her lying there. She was drenched in sweat, her eyelids were fluttering up and down and she was clawing desperately at thin air saying loudly "Please don't hurt, I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt me again!"

He gently shook her shoulder to wake her from her nightmare. She awoke with a jerk and as she looked at him she suddenly screamed in terror. She scrambled away from him and drew into the corner looking wildly around and rocking herself, with her knees drawn to her chest. He was by her side in a second, he took her in his arms and rubbed her head like he had that first night until she relaxed under his touch. He whispered continually "You are safe, no one can harm you whilst I am here, you are safe." He didn't know how long he lay on the floor with her holding her frail form, but she finally fell asleep in his arms. He gently lifted her up carefully placed her on the bed, but as he turned to leave, she whispered…

"Don't leave me Severus, I can't do it alone. Just lay here beside me until I fall asleep again."

Wordlessly he nodded his head and awkwardly lay down beside her. He didn't touch her, because he knew that it would only frighten her more. She only needed his presence right now, to reassure her that she was safe, and he would give her that.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Review! Or I shall haunt you forever, baha maybe not, but please review!**


	7. A Morning Suprise

Author's Notes: Thank you guys for your reviews.

* * *

Hermione had been staying with Severus for almost two weeks now. He watched her and cared for her constantly. Her nightmares were regular, they came very night without fail and he would go to her side and hold her until she fell asleep. She had told him that he kept away her nightmares, so he made it a habit to lie beside her until she fell asleep. Sometimes he would hold her hand and watch the gently rise and fall of her chest. He never stayed with her until morning though, he felt it would be improper to sleep the whole night in her bed. He has started giving her small doses of dreamless to lessen them, but even then she was still haunted. Hermione had changed so much, there was no longer a gleam in her eye, she rarely smiled, and seemed to hold all of her emotions inside.

Harry and Ron visited her often, they tried to brink the old Hermione back but quickly realized she wasn't ready to come out yet. They still came though and told her of all the things that were happening and of all the latest gossip. She would listen, sometimes smiling and laughing, other times staring blankly into space and looking as if she wasn't taking in anything they were saying. Severus had to admit though, that they were indeed very loyal friends. She had not spoken one word of her rape to anyone. Severus never brought it up either, he knew she would shrink back into herself and some of her progress would be reversed.

She spent hours in the library reading; those were the only times she seamed happy. Her eyes seemed to light up again and her face glowed with an aura of contentment. He enjoyed watching her immensely and his sole purpose in life had became caring for her. She rarely left his chambers unless he accompanied her, they would go on strolls across the grounds and he even took her to visit Hagrid (though there was much pleading involved). She grew uneasy when he was away, he could tell, and though that made some small part of him happy because it showed she cared for him in some way, it also saddened him to know that the once spirited, independent woman couldn't survive on her own. She had been through so much, he didn't know if she would ever be the same. She was haunted by the memories in her mind, swirling darkly around her, waiting for their chance to make an appearance.

He was still drawn to her in that indescribable way and was having a tough time holding back his true emotions for her whilst still being the loving _company _that she needed. She flitted in and out of his dreams every night, a beautiful aura of light that he chased endlessly after. He wanted nothing more in the world than to hold her in his arms and call her his own. Severus had stopped trying to suppress his own feelings thought he would never admit them to Hermione, he knew it was no good. She flitted

That particular morning Hermione woke up to a severe headache coupled with extreme nausea. She felt as if her head might split in two at any moment.

She staggered from her room into the bathrooms, where she washed cold water on her face to relieve the pain. It was to no avail though. She felt worse than ever.

"Severus, I feel horrible." Hermione said clutching her head. "I think I need to visit the hospital wing."

Severus leapt up and quickly escorted her to the hospital wing, glaring at all the students he passed. It had become a well known fact that Hermione Granger was now at Hogwarts, rooming with the none other than the potions master, and as usual the rumors were running rampant. No one dared approach Hermione though, the look on Severus' face was enough to scare anyone away.

Severus burst into the hospital wing with Hermione in tow. Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern look and told him to hush while she talked to Hermione.

"I don't know what's wrong really." Hermione said with a pained look on her face. "I just woke up this morning and felt as if someone was trying to hammer my head open, I have an awful stomach ache as well."

Madame Pomfrey clucked sympathetically and told Hermione to lie down on one of the hospital beds. Hermione dreaded being back here, but she had to do something to relieve her terrible headache. Madame Pomfrey handed her a cup of steaming liquid that looked quite foul and had an intense chemical smell emanating from it. She wrinkled her nose in distaste but drank it anyways. Immediately she felt as if cool cloths had been placed on her forehead easing the pain, the nausea that had resided in her stomach was also abating as well. Hermione smiled at Madame Pomfrey and then rose as if to leave but was pushed smartly back down onto the bed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Not right now dear." She said. "I think a few more test need to be done."

Hermione looked slightly puzzled and Severus looked at Madame Pomfrey suspiciously but said nothing.

Madame Pomfrey then took out her wand, which was short and stout and muttered a spell that was not audible to Hermione's ears. She immediately felt a wonderful warming sensation rushing into her tummy, she looked down and saw that her stomach had began to glow, an ethereal light emitting from it. A small golden orb then rose from haze and glowed softly a foot above her stomach. Madame Pomfrey dropped her wand and the warming sensation bled away, leaving her feeling chilled. Madame Pomfrey then fixed Hermione with a solemn look.

"I am afraid my suspicions have just been confirmed." Madame Pomfrey stated. "You are with child."

* * *

Authors Note's: Dont forget to read and review!


	8. A Blessing

All Hermione could do was stare blankly at Madame Pomfrey as shock permeated throughout her body. She didn't know what to think, she was lost and confused. On top of everything that had happened she couldn't imagine herself being with child. Pregnant? No, it wasn't possible. She still considered herself a child, even though she was mature beyond her years. How could she possibly raise someone else?

Hermione took and steadying breath, her face shining with fear. "How can this be Madame Pomfrey? I mean I know how…but I….I just don't understand…." She trailed off softly.

Madame Pomfrey peered down at her sympathetically, compassion burning in the old witches eyes. "It is a miracle to even me Hermione. I am a fool to not have checked for this before but it never crossed my mind that you could be pregnant. You were so weak, frail and underweight when you came to us that I did not even think it possible for you to bear a child. It truly is a wonder."

Madame Pomfrey's facial expression then suddenly changed from wondrous sorrow to shining joy "Oh, but Hermione you mustn't fret about this, a child is a gift to the world! They bring joy and happiness to all those around them." She then smiled fondly at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't share in the old witch's happiness. She still could not even register the fact in her mind that she was pregnant. It seemed so far fetched and alien to her. She had never even considered the thought of having children, getting married, the normal things that witches do. She had always thought she would grow up independent, with a high paying job of her choosing and then after that she maybe could settle down with someone. She had never imagined that she would become pregnant at age sixteen, in her seventh year at Hogwarts and by none other than Lucius Malfoy. It was absurd.

Severus looked at her slight form and was filled with pity, he longed to wrap his arms around her and hold her close and tell her how sorry he was. But he felt that she didn't need to know how _sorry _he was, being sorry could change nothing. So he did not speak but instead sat down gently beside her and took her limp hand in his. Her hand was ice cold, and so small and delicate. He squeezed it reassuringly and slowly felt her squeeze back.

She turned and looked at him with a mixture of indiscernible emotions flickering behind her coffee colored orbs.

"I want to go home." She whispered. "I want to go back to your chambers, I don't want to be here any longer."

Severus was touched that he had called her sleeping quarters with him "home". He did not dwell on this long though. He stepped away from Hermione and asked Madame Pomfrey if he could speak to her in private.

Madame Pomfrey and Severus stepped into the shadows of the corner of the infirmary. Severus looked down his hooked nose at Madame Pomfrey.

"I know you will not approve of it Poppy but she does not wish to stay here." He said strongly. "Her mind is in turmoil with this new burden she must carry, she needs to be somewhere familiar where she feels warm and comforted."

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips primly "I agree with you Severus, she has suffered so much. There is really nothing I can provide for here that you wouldn't be able to give her. You have cared for her well and I can tell she can trust you. Just let me talk to her in private for a little while."

Severus nodded his head. He was a little disquieted by how much Madame Pomfrey had gleaned of his feelings for Hermione just by watching him. He didn't like for people to be able to _read _him, being mysterious and forbidden what was he was known for and he would to keep it that way. He watched from afar as Madame Pomfrey talked to Hermione.

"Well as far as I can tell you are in perfect condition." Said Madame Pomfrey. "It seems your abuses have not harmed the baby in the least. From what I can tell he or she seems to be just about two months old. It's far too early to tell the babies sex yet. I have made these three potions for you to take. The first one (she held up a vial of a translucent looking violet potion) you are to take every morning, now don't forget (she added sternly), it will give you essential vitamins needed for you and your baby's growth. The second two are for your headaches and morning sickness, take them only as needed."

Hermione nodded and wordlessly took the three potions, the cold weight of the glass vials was the only thing that felt real at the moment. Severus walked back over to her and gently took her hand again, he didn't let go until they had reached his chambers. Hermione immediately went and sank down onto his couch with a groan, holding her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do Severus?…umm I mean Professor Snape?" She didn't know where it had come from but she had called him by his first name, she guessed it was because she had grown to care for him so much and regard him as a close friend. She trusted him so immensely, he was always there for her.

"No Hermione, you may call me Severus." He said kindly, his face was glowing with happiness with that one simple word _Severus. _His name had never sounded as sweet as when it came from her ripe, berry red lips. Without even thinking he sat down beside her and placed his arms around her. She didn't wince at his touch but reveled in it. In that moment she finally realized the true intensity of how she felt about him and it scared her more than anything. She enjoyed his company, his sarcasm, his wit, she even enjoyed his embrace, but she was just so afraid. She felt as if she could never truly enjoy a man's touch again, all she had ever known of a relationship was abuse, torture and pain. She didn't know if she would ever be able to sleep with someone, or form a relationship with anyone again. But her body burned with feeling for Severus, she had only been staying with him for six weeks and she felt as if she had known him a lifetime. They had spent every minute together. Talking, laughing (a rarity for the stoic potions master) and getting to know one another. The bitter man she had known before this was a thing of the past, he showed his old side to others, but in her presence she saw a different side to him. A kindness she never though imaginable.

Severus felt her leaning into him and his body was responding. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft hair that was tickling his arms. He longed to kiss her playful mouth, her pale face and her warm inviting neck, but he held himself back. He knew if he gave into his body, he might lose her trust forever. He restrained himself and allowed her to gently rest her head on his chest. He looked down as her heard her sniff and saw that there were silent tears running down her face.

"I am so scared Severus" She whispered. "I don't know how to care for a child, how could this have happened to me."

He held her close and talked into her ear. "Shhh Hermione, you needn't worry. You will not have to care for this child alone. I will help you in any way possible. Like I told you before, I will always be there for you if you need me."

Hermione nodded her head and nestled closer to him, she did not want to leave the safety of his comforting arms. After several hours Severus looked down and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms, he gently shook her awake.

"Hermione dear, you feel asleep." He said smilingly at her. "I believe it's nearly one in the morning. Would you like to go sleep in your room now."

Hermione looked at him and apprehensively and tentatively voiced her question. "I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight. I mean…not because…it's just that you make me feel so safe. I can't imagine another night of being besieged by nightmares. Especially after what has just happened. If you don't think it would be appropriate then I understand.

Severus was shocked and thoroughly pleased at the same time by her question. "Of course you can. Lucius will have no chance to invade you mind tonight."

Hermione looked very relieved as she smiled at him. She then went to go get her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to shower quickly, brush her teeth and change. She emerged from the showers feeling awkward at Severus seeing her in her pajamas but look on his face reassured her. He had already gotten into bed, and he pulled up the edge of the blanket to show that she should do the same.

She awkwardly clambered into his bed. It was warm and wonderfully soft, his black sheets felt like liquid silk against her pale skin. She turned and studied Severus' form. Severus was not exactly what you would call a good looking man, but there was something enticing about him. His black eyes gleamed with intensity, fierce intelligence and strength. His thin face was darkly handsome to her, with angled cheekbones and a thin sly mouth. She liked how his inky black hair fell around his shoulders and face, it wasn't really greasy like everyone claimed. She seemed to realize that he must sense her staring at him and quickly averted her eyes.

Severus had indeed caught her staring and wondered what was going through her mind. He had never wanted her as badly as he did now. He could smell the tantalizing scent of her freshly washed hair, it smelled of fresh rain and strawberries. Her pure skin seemed to glow with life and beauty. She was so angelic. He then turned to fully look at her and whispered goodnight. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she touched the magical lamp and all went black.

There was a gap between him and Hermione on the bed, both of them keeping to their separate sides. He could feel her company though, and she could feel his as well. She was asleep within seconds, exhausted from the troubles of the day. It took Severus a while longer to fall asleep, his mind swam in memories of the girl, no woman lying next to him. When he finally drifted off, her face was the last image to cross his mind.

That night Hermione did dream, but her dream was no nightmare like usual. She dreamed she was walking along a moonlit path to the edge of lake at Hogwarts. The air was sweet and warm, permeated with magic. She came to a halt at the edge of the lake and looked across its ripping expanse. As she watched in peaceful bliss, someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. She looked around to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was tall and slender with shining raven hair that fell to her waist. She had large deep blue, almond shaped eyes, beneath clean angled brows. Her skin was so flawless and fair, it seemed to cast an ethereal light about her body and into the night. She was garbed in midnight blue robes, simple but of the finest material. Upon her brow rested a silver circlet, which held her hair in place. She looked at Hermione with intense kindness and touched her cheek. Her hand was cool and smooth against Hermione's skin. She then spoke in the most enchanting, ethereal voice Hermione had ever heard. Her voice seemed to carry the very origins of magic itself.

"My sweet child" She trilled. "My name is Alena Fulgencia-Latrice. You have been given a blessing Hermione Donum-Unus. The gift of a child. This miracle was bestowed upon you in joy and happiness. Take care to make sure you appreciate this as a blessing and not a curse."

She placed a pale hand upon Hermione's stomach and closed her eyes and said in a voice that was clear as a song "May pacis quod gaudium incubo is parvulus." She took Hermione's face in her hands and kissed her once on each cheek. She then took out of her robes a long sparkling silver chain, at the end was a small half moon that danced in the starlight, seeming to have a life of its own. Without reason as to why she did this, she clasped the necklace about Hermione's open neck. She smiled at her and then walked away, her back held upright and her robes flowing behind her. Hermione tried to watch her as she retreated into the darkness, but the mysterious woman was gone as soon as she blinked.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the feeling of wonderful contentment. She stretched languidly and then remembered her dream. She quickly reached up to her neck and to her utter amazement felt the cool graze of metal against her fingertips. It was real, she thought. Alena Fulgencia-Latrice was a real woman. This thought filled her with joy. The woman had been so beautiful and kind, she had consoled her about her child. Now Hermione truly saw her unborn child as a blessing. It did not matter if this baby had Lucius' blood, this child was not him and would never be him. It was not her innocent baby's fault that he or she had been conceived in torment, she would not blame her baby for Lucius' terrible deeds. Hermione placed a hand on her flat abdomen and then turned to look at Severus' sleeping form. This was the first time she had ever seen him look so peaceful, there was not a single worry line on his face, she liked how he looked when he slept. Hermione then looked down at her stomach and thought about how it would soon be round and full of the life of a child. This thought actually made her smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay, Hermione is pregnant! For some reason I find this adorable. :) Oh and don't forget to **REVIEW.**


	9. Revelations

ohhdarkstonedone11: Thanks for reviewing and as for your question about the baby having Malfoy traits, you'll just have to read this chapter to see. HEHE. Believe me all of that is answered in this chapter!

* * *

Three days had passed since Hermione had seen the mysterious woman in her dreams, and in those three days she had never been happier. Before her dream, Hermione had almost considered aborting the baby. She had thought it would be easier than having to raise a child while she was so young, but now she couldn't even think of getting rid of her baby. She loved the feeling of having life growing in her stomach and would spend long moments looking at belly in the mirror, fancying that she saw a small bump (even though this was just her wishful imagination). Hermione had been sleeping in Severus' bed ever since that night and nightmares had yet to return. She felt invigorated to finally be free of Lucius' trap on her mind. 

She even felt as if she might be ready to return to her classes in a few weeks. She had not told Ron or Harry of her pregnancy yet and didn't know if she would any time soon. They were her best friends but she didn't want to see their reaction when they found out that she was carrying Lucius' baby. They might try to urge her to get rid of it or worse Harry and Ron together might storm up to Azkaban together and attempt to murder Lucius themselves. Hermione smiled at this thought, she definetly wouldn't put it past the two. She knew she would have to tell them eventually, but now was not the time. She was definitely anxious to return to classes. She missed all of her friend immensely and knew she couldn't stay cooped up in Severus' rooms forever. Even though she feared being around all of those people she was also very excited. Not to mention the school needed their potions master back, even though the students might not want him. From she had heard the new potions master or rather disaster was not going over well. Apparently he couldn't tell a potion from a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Severus had noticed her change to and pinned it down to her joy of the baby. She was move lively and vivacious than she has ever been, teeming with happiness and glowing joy. Her skin was no longer dull but shone with inner stench. He was very happy to see that she had put on some weight also.

She had not told him of her dream, but was contemplating it. For some reason she felt that it was very private matter but on the other hand, Severus was always the one that she confided in. She trusted him not to scorn at her or look with skepticism upon what had occurred. So that evening over dinner she decided to tell him.

While she was daintily eating her spaghetti she brought it up. "I had an unusual dream the other day." She saw his features stiffen and realized he must think she was talking about another nightmare. "No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a good dream. I dreamt I was visited by Alena Fulgencia-Latrice. She called me Hermione Donum-Unus. She told me that I had been given a blessing, and that the blessing was my child. She told me to think of my baby as a gift and not a curse. She then kissed my cheeks and put this (she slowly pulled the necklace out of her robes) around my neck."

Severus stared at her in shock for a moment before whispering "Are you sure it was Alena Fulgencia-Latrice who gave you this necklace?"

She nodded and looked curiously at him, surprised that he looked so shocked. His reaction has made her nervous.

"If this is truly who you say it is, then your child is not Lucius' baby." Severus said. "Alena Fulgencia-Latrice was a queen centuries ago. It was said that when she died she became the Goddess of Childbirth, due to her immense love of children. There is a legend that exist somewhere that thousands of years ago she bestowed a child upon a young girl like yourself. The girl had been abused by a man and was told she would never be able to have children herself. She slowly fell in love with another man who showed her kindness, though they had no physical relations. Several months later she became impregnated. It was impossible she thought, the only man she had ever slept with had been the man who had raped her and that was months ago. Too long ago for her to just now be with child. She had a dream similar to yours shortly after she was told she was pregnant. Alena Fulgencia-Latrice visited her and told her she had been given a gift, the gift bestowed upon her was the child, the girl was given a necklace just like yours. The child's father was the man that she now loved. Alena Fulgencia-Latrice had taken his seed and placed it in her body for a child to grow as if it had been normally conceived. The legend ends happily saying that the girl and the man were overcome by joy because of the child and later became married."

Hermione looked at Severus in complete astonishment "But how…I mean I didn't know that legends such as that actually existed…its impossible…I mean….stuff like this can't really happen." But even as she said this she still reached up and felt the necklace. It glowed with warmth against her fingers and she knew it to be true. "And…how will I know who the father is?"

At this Severus looked very uncomfortable when he spoke "It is said that the father will be the man who holds your heart, the man who you trust and care for above all others."

Hermione looked at Severus as her cheeks burned red. She immediately knew who the father was. "It's you Severus." She whispered. "I know it's you. You are the father. I trust you and care for you above all others. I just don't understand why she gave me a child?"

Severus sighed and looked down. Shockwaves were reverberating through his body at the thought of having a child, of being a father! And to top it all off, it was to none other than Hermione Granger. This thought, rather than making him sick with dread, filled him with joy. He was going to be a parent. He and Hermione would raise this child together, that is if she wished. As he thought of this he immediately felt apprehensive. What if she didn't want him caring for the child? What if she somehow blamed him for her becoming pregnant? These thoughts coursed through his head in wild chaos until, with a start, he realized Hermione had asked him a question.

"It is a mystery to me as much as it is to you Hermione." He said. "But Alena Fulgencia-Latrice must have had a good reason for giving you her gift, she was always said to be quite wise. Just know this, she would not have given you something you couldn't handle."

Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes wide with emotion. "I don't know if I can handle it Severus, but you don't know how happy I am to know that the baby is yours." She blushed and averted her eyes at her last statement, feeling she may have gone too far.

He quickly swept over to her and took her in his arms, holding her gently with all the love he could muster. He was ecstatic to know that she did want him in her life, and that she did want him to help care for their child. "Oh sweet Hermione" He whispered against her soft strawberry scented curls. "I will be here for you every minute. I will love you and take care of you and this child. Our child."

Hermione had quivered when he had said "love you". She knew he wasn't really saying that he loved her, but it still felt good. She gently leaned back from his embrace, stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, breathing in his warm musky scent.

Severus reveled in the feeling of her touch. Her lips were like a soft breeze brushing up against his face. The spot where she had kissed him tingled with warmth that he never wanted to go away. She then looked up at him and ran her hands along the length of his whole face, touching his wispy eyelashes, brushing her fingertips against his thin mouth and tracing her hand along his jawbone. It seemed as if she was trying to memorize every line and angle in his face. Severus leaned into her warm touch and strangled down a moan of longing that threatened to escape him. When she was finished she rested her head back down on his chest and whispered. "I'm still scared but I know that you will be there to protect me. I want to keep our baby."

Severus buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in the smell of her skin, before he said. "I too am glad for this baby."

That night was different for both of them, it felt as if they were somehow much more intimately connected because of the child growing in her womb. As Hermione slipped into bed and under the sheets, she did something she had never done before. She snuggled up to Severus and rested her head upon his bare chest (his preferred pajamas were black boxers). It felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. Without a word Severus placed one arm around her shoulders and put the other one gently against her stomach. He then turned off the magical lamp and fell asleep more quickly and easily than ever before, with her warm form pressed up against him

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes: Please Review!**


	10. First day back

Two weeks had passed since the revelation of her pregnancy and Hermione finally felt as if she was ready to return to her classes. She and Severus had talked over it long and hard, and she and him finally agreed that she was ready. He was to also return to being the Potions Master. They had also agreed that while in class and around other teachers and students that he would call her Mrs. Granger and she would call him Professor Snape. Severus did not intend on adding fuel to the fire of rumors by being caught speaking to her on such friendly terms. Although Hermione would return to class like usual, she would still however, be living with Severus in his chambers. She did not feel like she was ready to leave his arms at night for the cold loneliness of her four poster in the girl's dormitory. She shivered at the thought of being so alone at night.

Hermione had also decided that for the time being, she would reveal her pregnancy to no one. The only person who knew besides from her and Severus was Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore of course. Severus and her had gone and told the old headmaster right after they had found out the miracle of Alena Fulgencia-Latrice. Dumbledore's blue eyes had twinkled with knowing delight at the announcement of this. He never seemed surprised by anything, it was as if he knew something like this would happen. Dumbledore had asked to see Hermione's necklace. As he peered down at it with his crooked nose he had said "This trinket contains magic in its oldest form, it would be wise to wear it always until you have had the baby. It may protect in ways that even I don't know" Hermione had taken heed of his word and wore it always, right now it was tucked away under her robes. Today was to be her first day back to classes and she didn't want people asking awkward questions about where it came from.

Hermione's hand trembled as she picked up the black strap of her school bag. She was so nervous and excited about going back. She hoped that no one would ask her any questions about what had transpired with Lucious, she didn't think she could handle that right now. She had agreed to meet Harry and Ron in the great hall for breakfast. She was grateful that they had all the same classes together, Harry and Ron would make sure no one pestered her about anything. Hermione stepped out of her wearing her black school robes and saw that Severus was clothed in his teachers robes as well. He looked very handsome in them indeed, they gave him an aura of authority and confidence that excited her.

He glanced over at her and smiled "I see you are ready for your first day." He said. "Ah, going back to teaching. It was such a reprieve to be away from those babbling dunderheads but alas now I have to go back."

She laughed merrily, and said teasingly. "Oh, don't lie Severus I know you missed those _dunderheads. _I can see that none of your days seemed complete without your usual telling off of Neville and taking numerous house points from Harry and Ron."

Severus smiled deviously and shrugged before taking her in his arms. He held her closely for a while and then said. "Well we better get going now. I have to get ready to teach my first class. Which is going to be hell let me tell you, I get to teach the Hufflepuff first years. A group of blubbering idiots if I must say so myself."

She playfully swatted him on the shoulder and said "You know you love it."

Severus and Hermione left for the Great Hall walking side by side. At the entrance to the Great Hall he gave her hand a slight squeeze and whispered "Good luck" before he walked away, his black robes trailing behind him.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the great hall. As she looked up she immediately saw Harry and Ron waving frantically at her. She grinned and walked over to him. She noticed that everyone was looking at her, whispering to each other and not wanting to look her in the eye. Well she had expected this. She had been gone for nearly six months, and had been staying with the potions master for two of those months. They were bound to be talking about her. She was relieved when she reached the Gryffindor table and took her place beside Harry.

He gave a huge honest grin and patted her on the back "Welcome back Hermione, you don't know how much we missed you."

"Yeah said Ron" Enthusiastically. "It's been a nightmare without you here to help us in homework" He grimaced.

Hermione laughed. "Well I'm glad to know that my friends only have me around because I allow them to copy my homework!"

"Hey!" Said Ron indignantly. "I didn't say that."

"Well, you implied it." Hermione said, pretending to be annoyed. This simple squabble with Ron brought back familiar memories of the past. She had missed them so much. She, Harry and Ron finished their meal like always. Talking, arguing and laughing. Like everything should be. There next class was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

As they were walking across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut Harry leaned over and said. "Oh yeah we forgot to tell you. We got a new girl this year. Her name is Andreas Bruselle. Her name sounds like she came from one of those old, rich pureblood families. The odd thing is, no one has ever heard of her or knows where she comes from. She's a bit odd, doesn't speak anyone much, you know."

Ron grinned and said "But she is quite good looking."

Harry punched him playfully on the shoulder and said jokingly "Yeah we know what's on your mind."

Harry suddenly pointed across the grounds and said in a loud whisper "Hey, there she is. Walking alone as usual."

Hermione looked where his hand was pointed and saw her. Like Ron said she was good looking, but in an odd way. She was small and slender with stick straight shiny blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had a small heart shaped face with large, round, violet colored eyes. Her eyes had a staring quality to them and seemed slightly too large for her face. For some reason this girl gave Hermione a feeling of unease. Perhaps it was those staring eyes that had locked onto Hermione and didn't seem to want to let go. Hermione forced herself to look away. She thought to herself that she was just being silly and that the uneasy feeling she got from the girl was only because she didn't know her yet. Hermione quickly put the odd girl out of her mind and focused her attention on…

"Hagrid!!!" She squealed in delight. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"How are ya Hermione?" He said, his beetle black eyes shining with kindness and warmth. " Haven't seen you around much, eh?"

"I'm good" She said happily. "Just glad to be back"

"Well you just wait and see." He said. "I've got a real treat for ya today."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked each other apprehensively. Hagrid's idea of a _treat _could only be something huge and hairy that would eat you as soon as look at you. As it became closer to class time, the Slytherins started to show up. Hermione immediately tensed and fear crept up her spine. She didn't like the smirking look on their faces as they looked her up and down. She stayed very close to Harry and Ron, constantly checking around her. Hagrid then led him back behind his hut where everything suddenly went dark. Hermione jumped and grabbed Harry's arm in terror.

"Settle down, settle down." Hagrid said. "Nothin's the matter. I jus' had Dumbledore enchant this paddock back here to resemble the night. Today were going to be looking at Mooncalf's. They only come out in the moonlight o'course, so this is why I had to make it look like nighttime. During the day they spend their time burrowing underground." He then led them further into the paddock to reveal a snow white creature nestled in some way. There was only word to describe it: adorable. The mooncalf was slightly larger than an actual baby cow. It had a hornless face and large shiny oddly black hooves. Its tail had a big black tuft at the end.

Hermione gasped in delight at the small animal.

"Now can anyone tell me why his hooves are shaped that way?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air and Hagrid called upon her. "They are shaped that way so the mooncalf can burrow its way underground during the day."

Hagrid beamed at her. "Right ye are Hermione, five points to Gryffindor."

The rest of the class went by without a hitch, although Hermione avoided all the Slytherins and never left Harry and Ron's side.

After that they had DADA with the Ravenclaws, History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws again and then finally Potions, with the Slytherins.

Hermione was excited and apprehensive about this class. She longed to see Severus but knew that she could show him no open affection. She had to make him think that there was nothing but a student-teacher relationship between them. Otherwise, Harry and Ron would have a fit.

They made their familiar down the dungeons and sat down at their old table. As Ron looked up at Professor Snape he voiced the topic that she had dreaded them bringing up.

"So Hermione, why are you still staying with that greasy grimy git now that you returned back to your classes? " He said. "Cant you go back to the girl's dormitory?"

Hermione held back anger at his insult at Severus. She knew she couldn't give away her feelings for him, and in a way she couldn't blame Ron. Severus had never been exactly civil to him. She carefully chose her words as she said. "Well, I just like my room there. It's a lot bigger and nicer than the one in Gryffindor tower and I really enjoy my privacy. I rarely ever see Severus and we hardly talk. I keep to my room and he keeps to his. The only time I really see him is when I use his library. That is another reason I want to stay there too, I can study in peace there."

Ron and Harry looked skeptical at her reason. Ron then said knowingly. "Whatever you say Hermione but I still think he is a slimy piece of filth. If it was me I would have left a long time ago."

She gave him a long hard look and said coldly "Yes but seeing as you are not me, and it is not up to _you _what I do, I would appreciate it if you stopped badgering me about it."

Ron looked stung and turned to Harry and shrugged. Hermione felt a bit bad for snapping at him. He was only trying to help. Oh well she sighed.

She looked up and saw Severus and had to suppress a smile. His face demanding and authoritive; as always he could quiet a class with a simple look. Today they were to be working on a tricky little potion designed to test their minds. It had to be stirred the perfect number of times, all of the ingredients had to put in at exactly the right moment and so on and so on. Ron had groaned at this but Hermione loved it. She loved testing her mind.

Severus was having a hard time not just staring at Hermione the whole time. She looked beautiful with her wild hair pinned back from her face, the vapors of the potion swirling around her. He saw she was biting her lip, an indication of how challenging the potion was. Someone from Slytherin raised their hand in the back and he rolled his eyes. Well, at least he got to walk by her table on his way over. As he did he lightly and unnoticeably brushed up against her. She immediately tingled all over and smiled to herself. This was a good day indeed.

After all of her classes Hermione was exhausted and wanted to return back to her chambers and Severus. She gave both Ron and Harry a quick hug and told him she would see them tomorrow. They both shook their heads because of where she was headed to but said nothing.

When Hermione reached Severus' sleeping quarters she saw that he was already there. He had lit a fire and the room was warm and cozy. He was busy crouched over his desk grading papers. Hermione secretively crept up behind him and snaked her arms around him. "Guess who?" She whispered.

Severus chuckled and took her in his arms. Hermione fell into them and felt her body was filled with longing for him. This emotion was so alien and strange to her but she embraced it. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, she thought for a moment she could see the same need and want swirling behind his eyes as well.

She whispered slowly "Will you kiss me?"

Severus was floored. Oh, he had wanted nothing more in the world than to hear this from her. He had never thought this day would come, when she would want him the way he wanted her. He knew he had to take things slowly though.

He closed his eyes and slowly leaned into her. He softly captured her lips in a sweet gentle kiss of longing. Her ripe succulent mouth tasted like just as he had imagined it, heavenly and sweet beyond compare. He opened his mouth against hers, taking care not to take things to fast. Then he pulled away leaving her breathless.

Hermione never knew kissing could be so _wonderful _and gentle. The only man who had ever kissed her before was Lucius. His kisses and been hard and savage, biting into her lips and making her bleed with pain. Severus' kiss was amazing though, her body had responded to that in ways she didn't even know she was capable of.

That night they fell asleep in each others arms again, content and oblivious to the rest of the world.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't forget to review!**


	11. My True Feelings

Pure Girl: Yeah I know what you mean about Snape being OOC, but he is only like this around Hermione. She is the only one who is privileged enough to see this soft side of him. Everyone else gets the bitter, snappy venomous Snape that we all love. Hehe.

Two months had passed since Hermione started going back to her classes. She was no longer afraid and nervous around her class mates like she used to be. Severus had helped her slowly overcome her fears and realize that not everyone was like Lucius. She had started to show slightly, a small round bump that protruded every so slightly. This was easily covered under robes and Hermione made sure to take them off in front of no one but Severus. Her feelings for him grew more intense with each passing day but she didn't dare tell him. The kiss he had given her had not been mentioned as they were both afraid to bring it up. They had grown even closer to each, however. It seemed sometimes she could read his mind, and him hers. They would sit for hours outside under the Weeping Willow and just talk (Severus would cast an invisibility marquee about them so no one could see them). She enjoyed his company immensely and wondered if they could ever be anything more than just friends.

Severus of course felt the same way but did not want to pressure her. He knew the horrors she had survived and did not want to have them resurface by advancing too quickly on her. He would wait for her as long as she needed and have her come to him when she was ready. He didn't dare hope that she felt the same burning passion for him as he did for her though, he was too afraid of being let down. He had never truly loved someone as he did her. Sure, there had been women in his life, but they were no more than fleeting moments in his mind. There one minute and gone the next, bringing no true happiness.

Meanwhile in these two months that had passed, Ginny Weasly had started dating Neville Longbottom, much to the delight of Hermione. She had become good friends with Ginny lately and was happy that she had found someone. Neville had grown up a lot over the summer. He had lost some weight and gained some confidence. They were adorable. It was also rumored that Harry was pursuing none other that Luna Lovegood. Hermione thought this was strange, but hey, to each his own. She of course couldn't talk, she was in love with a snarky potions master.

Severus had been awake for at least an hour, waiting for Hermione to rise. He didn't mind it though. He loved staring at her and her small round stomach. He could almost visibly see the small life form growing within that was his child, _their _child.

Hermione woke up and rolled over sleepily. For once, she was not looking forward to a day of school. She turned her head and looked over at Severus who was staring at her with a wan smile.

"How about we skip school today and go to Diagon Alley?" He said with a mischievous look on his slender face.

Hermione looked sternly at him "Severus we cant, you have classes to teach, and what would Harry and Ron say?"

He laughed at her expression and said "Don't worry about it Hermione, I already have it planned out. I talked with Dumbledore and Professor What's-His-Name is taking over my classes. As for you, I have already explained away your absence to the teachers. I will tell them you fell dreadfully ill last night and didn't think you could make it class and I was having to take care of you."

She then turned and looked at him with pleasurable shock upon her face as she said "You planned all of this didn't you?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you, and it looks like I did" He said. "I wanted to buy you some new robes and treat you to lunch. I can imagine you will soon outgrow those. I also thought it would be good for you to get away from here as well. We can spend the whole day there if you liked."

"I'd love to" She said happily. "You don't have to buy my new maternity robes though. I have money from my parents, I can buy my own." As she mentioned her parents she remembered that she had not told them either. She would tell them in time but right now she would save that unhappy moment for later. There would be much to explain.

"Hermione, it would make me happy to buy them for you and you don't have to worry about money." He said, wanting to convey in his voice how much he would enjoy providing for her. "I have plenty. Teaching is a good paying job and I haven't allowed myself many luxuries. I have been saving for years and have a vast amount of money stored up."

Hermione still felt uncomfortable with the thought of him spending his money on her but she knew it was no good to argue right now. "Okay, well let me go and get ready. I won't take long." She said with a small smile.

Severus was ready in five minutes, having just put on a pair of black robes and combed his hair into place. He waited rather impatiently for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. She had said she would be "quick" but it was taking her a rather long time. He rapped on the door after a while but all he got was a huffy "I'm coming!" Hermione was getting ready carefully today. She didn't feel like wizard robes but couldn't wear her normal shirts because of her slight pregnancy. She decided on a pair of jeans, an oversize grey cardigan to hide her stomach and a pair of black flats with cute bows on the top. She tied the front part of her back and let the rest hang in loose curls down her back. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Hermione didn't consider herself beautiful, but she didn't think she was ugly either, she considered herself to have plain Jane looks. Today however, she thought that everything seemed to be wrong with her face. Her nose looked too wide, her forehead to large, her skin too blotchy, etc, etc. What she missed about herself was that she was beautiful in a different way, on the inside and outside. Her beauty lay in the gleam of intelligence of her eyes, the coy way that her lips smirked at something and the gentle planes of her face. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and applied some chapstick. She never wore makeup, the only time she ever had was the time she attended the Yule Ball. To her, make up was pointless, she didn't have anyone to impress. Severus saw her everyday without make up so she didn't see the point of troubling to put it on, actually she didn't even own any make up. _Well, that would have to do _she thought, and walked out to a waiting Severus.

"About time.." Severus muttered to her as she walked out.

Hermione snorted at him and said "I took 15 minutes at the most. You are living with a woman now and it's about time you learned some patience." She slapped his arm in mock anger and he couldn't help but let out a reluctant grin.

They set out together for the gates of Hogwarts, Severus had cast a disillusionment charm on both of them so people wouldn't see them and question Hermione being "sick". Hermione couldn't apparate because of her baby, there were too many risk, so they used a portkey that Dumbledore had authorized for them. They both touched the bag of M&M's (typical Dumbledore) and felt the hooked sensation behind their navels as they soared toward Diagon Alley. The journey upset Hermione's sensitive stomach slightly but she settled herself once they landed.

As usual, Diagon Alley was teeming with activity. Woman laden with shopping bags and holding young children's hands, men with busy looks on their faces bustling through the streets. If not for Severus, Hermione would have felt nervous at all the activity. With here there though, she felt safe and secure and excited about being someplace new. Hermione immediately made to set out for Madame Malkin's but Severus took her hand and steered her in a different direction. She looked quizzically at him.

"I know of another place we can go" He said secretively.

They walked for a short distance until they came upon a small fancy looking Shoppe called Madame Millie's Maiden Maternity. They stepped inside the glass doors with gold handles. Hermione gasped as she walked in, everything was so beautiful! There were robes of every color and style imaginable for a young mother. Everything looked to be of the finest make and extremely expensive.

"Severus you don't have to do this." She said quietly, awake of the Shoppe keepers eyes on her. "We can go to Madame Malkin's. I am sure it will be cheaper."

"Nonsense" He said. "This is a specialty shoppe for mothers and this is where we will get your robes." He seemed to have made up his mind, so Hermione said no more. She knew how he could get when agitated.

The woman who looked like she owned the shoppe came up to them. She looked to be about forty and was very proud and haughty looking, her blonde hair pinned up into a tight bun. She was wearing beautiful cream colored robes. "How may I help you?" She said imperiously. "Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?"

"No, but thank you, I was just looking" She said.

"Very well" Said the arrogant woman.

Hermione took her time browsing through the various robes. She just couldn't decide what she liked best. Everything was so fine looking and beautiful. She finally picked out three new sets of robes. The first were deep berry red crimson made of a very soft, fine material. The second ones she picked out were slightly thicker and made for much colder weather, these were a rich plum colored purple. Thirdly, she got a large black coat that fastened down the front with big shiny black buttons.. At first she had only picked out one set of robes, but Severus had pestered her until he got her to get the other two. Severus also placed an order to have her two new pairs of custom made Hogwarts robes made and sent to Hogwarts as soon as they were finished. The woman looked down at Hermione from her long thin nose as Severus paid for their items, she then smirked at her and placed the robes in a fancy white bag with a gold handle.

Shopping bag in place, they left Madame Millie's. It was nearing twelve o'clock by then and Hermione's stomach had started to growl with hunger. She was in the mood for something sweet. Her pregnancy had made her crave chocolate, and she knew just the place to go.

Hermione took Severus' hand and led him to a small sweet shoppe across the street. She could smell the enticing scents from all the outside. As she opened the doors, the smell of home made candy overwhelmed her. _Mmm, I am in heaven _she thought. This shoppe was even larger than Honeydukes and held the largest array of candy she had ever seen, but Hermione quickly found the chocolate and began picking some out. She got chocolate fudge with peanut butter swirls and some double chocolate molten swirls. Severus didn't seem as interested in the candy as she did, he sneered at the cheery people and entertained himself by browsing through the vast assortment of trick candy. Hermione smiled to herself as she tried to imagine Severus eating an Acid Pop or a Fizzing Whizbee. As she went up to the counter to pay, she got the money out of her pocket, but Severus grabbed her hand and put it back down. He withdrew the exact amount that would pay for her treats out of his pocket and gave it to the clerk.

"Thank you so much Severus" Hermione said as she took a huge bite of the chocolate-peanut butter fudge. "I have been _dying _for some chocolate."

"I don't see why you eat that stuff" He said looking at distastefully. "It has no nutritional value, its nothing but sugar."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said "Who cares if it's got sugar in it! It tastes so darn good."

Severus chuckled a bit at this "Well if you must eat it, then so be it."

They strolled through Diagon Alley together, talking and enjoying each others company until they decided to eat a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

They walked into the dim smoky old restaurant and took a seat at a table near the back where they would be less likely to be seen. As soon as they sat down, menus popped into place before them.

"Hmm, I don't know what to get" Said Hermione indecisively. Her stomach told her to get everything and eat everything. "Well I guess I will get the broccoli cheddar soup with bread."

"Mmm that sounds good" Said Severus, studying the menu. Hermione loved how he looked when he concentrated on something. "I think I will get the same."

They both placed their orders with their waiter and waited for their food to come. They were just starting to talk about an interesting potion they had been working on when someone unexpected walked up.

"Severus? Hermione?" Said a deep voice she recognized. She turned and looked and saw none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. " What are you two doing here _together. _Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts Hermione?" He had put a certain emphasis on the word together, that told Hermione he was suspicious.

Severus answered for her. "We are having lunch Shacklebolt, what does it look like we are doing sitting here at a table in the Three Broomsticks?" He spoke harshly and there was an angry spark in his eyes.

Shacklebolt bristled and said "Well I was just wondering why a Professor and a student would be off having lunch together while school is in session. Surely this isn't normal behavior?"

"Well go wonder somewhere else and leave us be" Severus snarled at him.

Kingsley looked at Severus' angry face and walked away, but not before giving Hermione a suspicious look. In his eyes Hermione saw disapproval and reprimand. She grew angry at the thought. Who was he, someone she barely knew, to interfere in her personal affairs.

The atmosphere was rather tense after Kingsley walked away and Hermione asked "Is that why the woman at Madame Millie's was so rude to me? Does she think it inappropriate for us to just spend a day together too?"

Severus' features were taut with rage as he said waspishly "You have nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. _Others _may scorn at me being here with you, but believe me, I would be no where else if given the choice. People will always judge but you should pay them no attention. And they would do better to mind their own business or someone is going to have to reply to me."

Hermione sighed at his reply. She hadn't liked the look she had seen on Kingsley's face. Was she to face this everywhere now? And what would happen when she actually told Severus of her feelings? That is if she ever did, which she doubted it. Oh, and how was she going to explain this pregnancy? She couldn't lie and say that it was Lucius', because when it was born it wouldn't look a thing like him. It would also be difficult explaining to everyone about how she truly got the child. Who would believe that when she had been staying in Severus' sleeping quarters for nearly three months? There were so many unanswered questions.

Severus read the worry on her face and felt slightly guilty. It was his idea to bring her here and now she seemed upset. _Why cant people just leave her be! _He thought angrily.

"I think we should be getting back now." He said abruptly. "Its getting late and I don't want anyone to notice that you might be missing."

He got up and strode over the counter to pay for both their meals and then they both left in silence, tension between them. Hermione didn't know why his mood hand changed so much. It must have been Kingsley, she cursed him in her mind for ruining things.

Severus activated the portkey and they were back at the Hogwarts gates in seconds, where Severus again muttered a few choice words to disable the wards. They then both disillusioned themselves and walked back to his chambers.

When they arrived Severus lit a fire and then went to the bathroom to shower without a word. This left Hermione to think. She was so confused about things. She was bearing Severus' child and yet she didn't know if they could ever have a romantic relationship. Her feelings for him were so strong though, and had only grown in intensity when she realized that the child was his. She sometimes caught him watching her and she wondered what he was thinking at those times. Did he possibly have feelings for her as well? Or did he just think of her as a friend and a student who he cared about? She guessed that it would all work itself out in time.

She looked up as he walked about of the shower, his black hair hanging in damp tendrils around his neck. The air was permeated with the spicy scent of his body wash. Without thinking she got up and walked over to him, putting her arms around him in a gentle embrace. H seemed surprised for a second but then responded, pulling her warm body into him. He could feel her pregnancy pressing up against his muscled chest, and it definitely felt good. Severus felt emboldened by her embrace and decided it was time to finally divulge his feelings for her, maybe not his _true _feelings, more like a bit of the truth. He didn't want to tell he loved her yet and scare her away. He wasn't quite sure how she would react.

"I care for you, Hermione" He started out tentatively. "I care for you so much it hurts me sometimes. I know I am old, bitter, resentful, cruel and sarcastic, but when I am with you, all of those foul things are lifted away. You make me feel free and complete. You are the only person that allows me to forget my horrible past, you allow me the courage to truly feel something for another person. I know you may not feel the same way for me, but I just wanted to be truthful with you and tell you of my feelings."

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief. Had he just said what she thought he had? Had he just confessed his true feelings for you? _Yes _she thought in ecstasy. He did feeling something for her that was more than just a student-teacher relationship and she would not let this moment slip from her grasp.

"Oh Severus I care for you too" She said. "All those things that you think you are, I don't see them. You are perfect to me just the way you are." She then leaned up and kissed him. At first gently and then with a release of pent up passion that had been longing to escape her. She clung to his back, her knees growing weak. He responded to her kisses by opening his mouth and slipping in his tongue, running it over her bottom lip. He then pulled away leaving her breathless and gasping for air.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words from you Hermione." He said with yearning in his voice. It had taken everything he had to pull away from her kisses but he knew that he had to or else he would have let his passion overtake his senses.

He smiled at her and led her to the bed where they lay down together. Severus rested his hand on Hermione's protruding stomach.

"Our baby.." He whispered. He then kissed her on her soft pink mouth and they fell asleep together, still wearing their robes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. The bond

The following two week passed in a blur for both Hermione and Severus, as it was becoming very close to Christmas. Hogwarts had already let out for Christmas break and Hermione enjoyed the peacefulness. There were no longer hordes of chattering bustling people in the halls and she, Harry, Ron and Ginny could do as they please. The castle was also decorated beautifully. The moving staircases were bedecked with holly and garland, the Great Hall had its usual twelve glittering, glowing Chirstmas trees and the suits of armor all wore santa hats, much to their displeasure. When Hermione wasn't with Severus she had also taken to hanging round the Gryffindor common room again, as it wasn't packed anymore. The only Gryffindors that had stayed for the holidays were the trio and a couple of random second and third years. Hermione was also very anxious because she hadn't bought Severus a Christmas present yet. She had no _idea _what to get for him.

Her and Severus' relationship had grown a vast amount also ever since that night where they admitted there relationship. They had not become more intimately close besides kissing of course, but still, they had grown closer in every other possible way. Hermione was still nervous about the intimacy part; she didn't want to bring back horrors of the past. She was also finding it very hard not to tell her friends how she truly felt.

On top of everything else that she was worried about, there was the New Years Eve Ball to fret over. Everyone would be back in school by then and she had nothing to wear. For some reason she felt her old periwinkle blue dress robes just wouldn't do for this. Hermione sighed, there was just so much on her mind!

Hermione had woken up that morning and decided to eat breakfast in the Great Hall since Severus was having a meeting with Dumbledore and the other teachers. She dressed in her new berry red robes and pulled her hair back in a casual ponytail.

She took a seat beside Ginny and grabbed some coffee and toast with jelly. "Good morning Ginny" Hermione said.

Ginny looked up and grinned as she said "Ooooh Hermione I love your new robes. When did you get those?"

Hermione blushed a little and mumbled "Oh…a while ago."

A swishing noise filled the air and a large brown owl landed next to her goblet carrying the Daily Prophet. "Oh I forgot I subscribed to this again" She said as she untied the paper from the owl's leg.

Hermione read the front cover and the paper went limp in her hand. The headline read "Lucius Malfoy Escapes From Azkaban."

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked in alarm. Hermione numbly gestured toward the article.

Ginny picked it up and horror alit her face as she read article. She then put her arms around Hermione's violently trembling shoulders and tried to comfort her but it was futile. Heroines face was paper white and her eyes were wide and vacant. Hermione then turned to Ginny and whispered "I want to see Severus"

If Ginny was surprised about this she didn't show it. She took Hermione by the hand and escorted her to Severus' rooms where they were dismayed to find them empty. Hermione looked lost at this. Ginny then squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly and said "Don't worry I'll find him. Stay here and I will be back as quick as I can."

Hermione nodded and whispered a small "thanks"

Ginny was walking as quickly as she could, almost running to find Severus. She had checked the potions room, the Great Hall again, the teacher's office, and was just getting desperate when she turned a corner and ran smack into who she was looking for.

"Do watch where you are going Weasley." Severus snarled at the pretty redhead. Just because he loved Hermione didn't mean he had to put up with her insufferably annoying friends.

Ginny ignored his tone and said "Professor Snape Hermione needs you. She told me to come get you…she's very upset because of..." She then quickly relayed the story of what they had seen in the Prophet.

Snape curses as his face contorted into a black mask of anger. Ginny almost quailed at his look but held her ground. "Where is she now?" He said tersely.

"I left her in your sleeping quarters" Said Ginny.

"Alone" Severus asked.

Ginny nodded.

Without a word Severus swept off, his black robes billowing behind him. He was moving faster than Ginny had ever seen him.

Severus found Hermione lying on his bed sobbing her eyes out. His heart contracted at the sight of her and he was at her side in a second. He lay down beside her and put his arms around her. He held her while she let it all out. When she had slowed down her crying to gentle hiccups, he felt he could speak with her. He gently turned her face so she was looking at him and said "Do you remember what I told you the first day you woke up from your coma? I told you that I would always be there for you and protect you. Lucius will not take you again. I would hunt him down myself and spill his vile blood just to protect you." He spoke his last words with such pure venom that he momentarily shocked her.

Hermione knew there was truth in his words but she couldn't stop the fear that had spread over her like a stifling blanket from taking over. She whispered to Severus tearfully "I know but I am still scared. I truly thought that this whole thing was over. I thought I would never have to be afraid of him lurking in the shadows anymore. I just wanted this to be put in the past. Why does he continue to haunt me Severus?"

Severus took both of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. "I swear to you, he will never hurt you again. I will make sure of that."

Hermione was silent at this and just gently buried her head in his chest, trying to stop another flow of hot tears. It was useless though. Severus just held her again as the next wave hit her.

Once the tears had stopped for the second time Severus told her his idea.

"I do know a way to make sure you are safe at all times, Hermione" He said somewhat cautiously. "It is a spell in the oldest magic that would link us together. Whenever you feel that you are in danger, all you would have to do would be to speak my full name and then say the words parco mihi ex periculosus which will invoke the spell. Once the spell has been activated I will be sent a mental picture of exactly where you are and what is happening to you at the time. This way, I can always be there to keep you from harm."

Hermione looked at Severus with hope and questioning in her eyes "How is this spell performed? I mean, how would it be originally initiated on us?"

I don't know the exact incantation but we would have to hold hands and agree to have our souls intimately linked. Then someone else would have to say the spell that binds us together which is "redimio thee una pro totus vicis" which means I bind thee as one for all time." Severus saw Hermione's eyes widen at this and said. "This doesn't mean anything like marriage. You would be free to go your own way even with it in place. The only way the spell works is if the words to activate it are spoken"

Hermione thought about it. She thought about how it would feel to always be connected to Severus, to always know that he could be there to save her. She wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. At this thought, she immediately resolved that it was the right thing to do. It would end all of her worries, plus, she liked the thought of having a connection to him.

She nodded and said "Okay, I think I would like to do that."

Severus was a little surprised that she had agreed so readily but then thought about the constant fear she was living in, of course it would be what she wanted to do.

"I shall speak to Dumbledore as soon as I can." He said. "I would like him to perform the spell; I don't want anyone else knowing that we are doing this. It would be wise to not tell Ron or Harry.

Hermione snorted at this and said "If I told Harry or Ron that I was going to be connected to you in any way, they would personally see to it that they murdered you.

Now it was Severus' turn to snort "Do you really think either of them are a match for me? Especially that slimy redheaded Weasley. I would slaughter them both" He said with disdain.

"Possibly" Hermione said with a faint smile.

The next day found Severus and Hermione sitting in chairs before the headmaster, holding hands. Severus had explained the whole process to Dumbledore and Dumbledore had agreed that it was a good course of action. There had been a knowing smile behind his words also, that told Severus he had already figured out both of their feelings for each other. Once again Severus was left to ponder how the headmaster knew _everything _that went on.

Hermione was ready and she and Severus had both memorized the incantation that they were supposed to say.

"Are you both ready to begin" Dumbledore said cheerily.

They both nodded.

"Well I think Severus can go first and you follow directly after him Hermione. Now remember that it is of utmost importance that you get the words exactly right, both of you, or the spell will be ruined. You may begin Severus." Dumbledore said.

Severus chanted loudly "I bind myself to thee and place my faith in thee. That in time of utmost danger, I shall call upon them in faith that I shall be safe from harm."

Hermione then repeated the incantation. When she repeated the last word she jumped as both of their hands had started to glow and grow hot. She looked down in wonder and saw a bluish-silver light emanating from them.

Dumbledore then raised his wand and said redimio thee una pro totus vices which was the last phase of the spell.

A blinding white light shot from Dumbledore's wand and hit their clasped hands like a bolt of electricity. Hermione's last image was Severus' face before she passed out cold.

She woke up what seemed like several hours later in the hospital wing. She sat up alarmingly and looked around. She saw Severus lying in the bed next to her and panicked. Something had gone wrong with the spell. She jumped up and was just about to run to find Dumbledore when he walked in.

"Oh I see you are up Mrs. Granger" He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Excellent, excellent. You seem to have beaten poor Severus over there. He looks like he is still out cold."

"What...what happened?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Do not fret Mrs. Granger" Said Dumbledore in a pacifying voice. "The force of the spell just seemed to have knocked you both out cold. It is nothing to worry about. Both of you will be fine and the spell is still in place."

Hermione sat back down on her hospital bed, relieved. Hermione looked down and starting flexing her hand which still felt tingly.

Dumbledore peered down at her through his spectacles and said bemusedly "So, how are you and Severus getting along?"

Hermione looked up at him, mortified. How did he know anything about her and Severus? Was he going to be angry? Was he going to tell her she couldn't stay with Severus anymore? Wait, all he did was ask how they were getting along. Maybe he didn't mean anything. She answered him shortly "Fine Professor Dumbledore. Were getting along just fine"

Dumbledore looked at her quizzically as if he knew she was not being completely truthful about there relationship and said "Ah well Mrs. Granger. The real truth will reveal itself one day. It always does." He then smiled at her and walked away.

Hermione was very confused by this. What did he mean the real truth? How does he know everything she thought? She stayed along this train of thought for a few minutes until she heard a snort next to her. Severus popped up and looked around "What's going on?" He said.

Hermione smiled at him and told him what Dumbledore had told her. He looked relieved just as she had that nothing horrible had happened.

That night Severus and Hermione went back to his chambers to enjoy a dinner together. They both had grilled salmon, mashed potatoes, green beans and ice cream for dessert (Hermione's idea).

"So, feel any different?" Severus asked wryly.

"I feel like you need to come and kiss me" She said with a mischieveious grin.

"I think that sounds in order" Severus said as he got up and kissed her deeply, washing away all the unpleasantness of the day with his single touch.

Hermione lay in bed that night well after Severus had fallen asleep. She was still pondering what to get him for Christmas when a wonderful idea hit her. She wasn't sure about it just yet…but she would find out soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please review!**


	13. Christmas Morning

Hermione was buzzing with excitement because it was only two days until Christmas. She had decorated Severus' room for Christmas and it looked delightfully cheery. There was a small green Christmas tree in the corner that Hermione had strung with glowing silver and gold baubles, the tree made the whole room smell like crushed pine needles. Hermione had also taken the liberty of hanging garland and mistletoe all over the fireplace. When Severus had first seen her handiwork he had wrinkled his nose in distaste as he was not one for having much holiday spirit, but she had coaxed him into liking it or at least tolerating it.

She was also glad that she longer had to live in fear. She sometimes thought about Lucius and his escape and tears would threaten to overwhelm her and her body would want to curl up in fright, but then she would remember Severus. She would remember their bond and sweet joyous relief would then seep through her veins dispelling all fear.

Hermione had already bought her presents for everyone, including Severus. She was particularly pleased about Severus' present. She was also somewhat nervous about what his response to it would be, but something told her that he would love it.

Hermione was now nearly five months pregnant and definitely starting to show more. She could no longer wear any of her old robes, but had to wear the new maternity ones that were empire-waisted so no one would suspect anything. She could also no longer fit into any of her old muggle clothes. She had to wear leggings and long baggy sweaters now, which Severus found amusing for some reason. He just didn't get the muggle fashion world.

It was the Saturday before Christmas day when Hermione felt the baby kick for the first time. She had been lying on her side; half awake, half asleep when a weird sensation from her stomach had woke her up. When she placed her hand on her tummy she could feel the little bumping of her baby's feet against her stomach.

Hermione quickly shook Severus awake "Wake up, wake up….the baby is kicking!" She squealed with delight dancing in her coffee eyes.

Severus opened his eyes groggily "What…why are you waking me up Hermione? Its way too early and it's a Saturday." He said grumpily.

"Well too bad about that because our baby is kicking!"

Severus lost all traces of sleepiness and put his hand on Hermione's warm, round stomach. His face shown with wonder as he felt the baby's feet kicking against his hand. He was amazed at the signs of life coming from her stomach. The realization hit him again that he was going to have a child. He had helped create this miracle and it was theirs! His and Hermione's. The baby stopped kicking and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her strawberry scented curls. He wanted so badly at that moment to tell her how much he loved her. But for some reason he just couldn't. Severus had known nothing but loathing, fear, hatred, teasing and rebuttal from everyone he came into contact with. What was so different about her? He had been rejected all of his life and couldn't bear the thought of being rejected by her.

Hermione and Severus lay in bed together for a while, talking about their baby until both of their stomachs started growling for food. Severus wished he and Hermione could just go down to the Great Hall and dine together, but he knew that would raise questions. So they both dressed and parted for their separate tables at the entrance to the Great Hall. He to teachers table and her to the Gryffindor table. Severus watched her retreating back with regret. He knew everyone would find out about their child, the question was just when they would. Hermione would have to tell them soon before her stomach gave her away anyways. He sighed. _Well _he thought _we shall worry about that when the time comes_. He then settled into the seat next to Dumbledore to eat his breakfast.

Hermione took a seat across from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and cheerily said good morning.

Harry gave her a suspicious look and said "What are you so chipper about? You look like you just got an order from the Ministry of Magic that says to free all the house-elves immediately"

Hermione just smiled and said airily "I'm just glad its Christmas tomorrow." This seamed a satisfactory answer to Harry and Ron, so the resumed there normal conversation.

"So, Hermione. Who are you taking to the New Years Eve Ball?" Ron asked, fixing her with a beady eye.

Hermione blushed crimson, she knew who she _wanted _to take to the ball, but she also knew that probably wasn't a possibility. So she responded in a would-be-airy tone "Oh I haven't decided yet. I might not even go."

"Hmph, yeah right. I bet you already have somebody to go with. You just don't want to say. Anyways guess who I'm going with?" I'm going with the new girl Andreas Bruselle" He said without waiting for an answer, a satisfied look on his face.

Hermione grinned inwardly. She was glad that Ron had started liking someone else and finally gotten over his four year crush on her. "Well, I'm glad for you Ron. She seems nice enough, even if she is a bit odd, and doesn't talk much."

"It doesn't matter how much she talks" Said Ron with a duh expression on his face. "It matters what she looks like, and if I'm lucky, what she kisses like!"

Hermione kicked him under the table "Grow up Ron." She then turned to Harry. "And who are you taking?"

Harry grinned and said a bit awkwardly "Luna Lovegood"

Hermione laughed at this but she was also glad for Harry and Luna, they were cute together.

After dinner she, Harry, and Ron went to visit Hagrid and have tea. Hermione stayed for a couple of hours but soon grew bored and she was starting to miss Severus. She excused herself around dinnertime saying that she still needed to wrap a few presents and made her way to Severus' room. She gasped in pleasant surprise when she walked in.

Severus was waiting for her with a huge bouquet of orchids, her absolute favorite flower. He also already had dinner waiting for both of them at the table. This was _so _unlike Severus that she felt extremely flattered. She had the feeling that she was the first person ever to receive flowers from him, and also the very first person ever to eat a romantic dinner with him. It wasn't candlelit but she knew this was probably the closest to candlelit he would ever come. Severus came up to her and awkwardly handed her the flowers, seeming to not know what to do with himself. She never saw the cool, collected professor nervous but he certainly did look it now.

Hermione took the flowers and sniffed them daintily. They smelled wonderful. She then took Severus in her arms and kissed him lovingly, savoring the taste of his mouth and the scent of his musky skin. He pulled back and took her hand to lead her to the table. He had had the house-elves do quite a lot of work tonight but she didn't even notice.

"Severus this is wonderful!" She said delightedly. He pulled the chair out for her as she sat down and then went to his seat.

"You're welcome Hermione. I thought it would be nice to have a Christmas Eve dinner." He said looking somewhat awkward again. "I hope you enjoy it."

"It's really good" She said "As she started to eat her shrimp in a ladylike way.

"So, have you been thinking of names for the baby yet?" Severus said.

"Well" She said grinning shyly. "I was thinking of Madison or Bridgette for a girl and maybe Parker or Gavin for a boy. But I haven't really decided just yet."

Severus didn't think to seem that these ideas suited him. "Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of Patrick for a boy and Gwyneth for a girl.

Hermione snorted. "Those names are so old fashioned Severus! I want our baby to have a modern name. This isn't the seventeenth century."

"I am perfectly aware of that. I was just stating a few of my _choice _names."

"Well, I am the mother so I think my names win out."

"Well, I am the father so I have some input."

They continued there dinner, arguing happily about baby names. When it became time for bed, they each fell asleep easily, looking forward to Christmas morning (well at least Hermione was). Severus had to help watch over the first years during there breaks to make sure that no ruckus broke out from the holiday spirit. Hermione was very amused at this.

Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of Christmas and the dancing lights of the tree. She rolled over, excited as a child (Hermione adored Christmas) and shook Severus awake. He yawned loudly and cursed the early morning but grudgingly got up.

"It's Christmas Severus!" She said gleefully. "She walked over to the Christmas tree that was piled high with presents, which were most, almost all, for Hermione. The house-elves must have brought them all out in the middle of the night. Her's were labeled and so were Severus'.

"Well" He said, looking slightly happier as he became more awake. "I guess its time to open up presents. You can go first. I never thought I would catch myself saying those words" I added sarcastically, even though he was secretly excited about giving Hermione her gift, which wasn't under the tree yet. He had kept it hidden in one of his droors to give to her last.

She ripped open her presents one by one. She had received the usual knitted sweater, mince pies and fudge from Mrs. Weasley and a tin of some unknown candy from Hagrid. Severus had eyed the sweater with great distaste when she had opened it. Ron had given her an encyclopedia of spells which she knew would come in handy and Harry had gotten a beautiful sweater which she looked at sadly because she knew she couldn't wear it in her current state. She finished her presents and looked around expectantly, there was no present from Severus. Her heart sank……

"Did you think I had forgotten you?" He said with a slight grin lingering around his mouth. He then pulled out a brilliantly wrapped package from behind his back and presented it to her.

She opened it and gasped with delight. In it was the most beautiful set of lavender dress robes she had ever seen and a pair of delicately decorated heels to go with it. She could tell the dress was extremely expensive. It was specially made to cover her pregnancy and had an empire waist with a beautiful silver band that would fit right below her chest. The sleeves were long and fluttery and the fabric seemed to float through her fingers as it shimmered and shone in the light. "Oh Severus it's beautiful! How did you know that I needed new dress robes? It's exactly what I wanted!" She threw her arms around him in delight.

"You're welcome Hermione." He said modestly. It was the first Christmas present he had ever given anyone.

Hermione then grabbed Severus' two presents and handed him the one she wanted him to open first. He opened the present slowly and revealed a soft pink baby blanket with white threading and an embroidered rattle on the side. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide in wonder when he realized what it meant.

"Were having a baby girl Severus" Hermione whispered in his ear, tears welling up in her eyes. Severus was at a loss for words as he gathered her in his arms and before he could stop himself or even think, he said what he had been keeping bottled up inside him for months. "I love you Hermione Granger."

She froze in his arms and then pulled away from him. At first he thought that he had repulsed her, that she didn't want to hear these words from him. He thought that maybe she would reject him and then turn and walk away. He thought that she was going to tell him that she no longer felt comfortable with him being part of her life. What he didn't expect was the answer that came from her.

She had not pulled away because she was repulsed by him; she had pulled away because she was overcome by emotion. Happy tears were streaming down her lovely rosy cheeks as she whispered "I love you too Severus."

"Oh, Hermione. You don't know how happy you have just made me. I have loved you for so long and I thought I would never have you. I thought you would be repulsed by me, and turn away, leaving me like everyone else. But you have truly shown me the wonders in life."

Hermione was crying harder than ever but managed to choke out "I could never be repulsed by you Severus. You make me feel as I never have before. I thought that after Lucius molested me I would never be able to feel another mans touch without cringing, but I revel in yours. Your kiss means everything to me and I am so happy we are sharing this baby together." This was the first time she had been able so Lucius name without shrinking in fear, it was Severus' face that allowed her to do that.

She then giggled, and grabbed his second present. "Oh I almost forgot about this present. It's no where near as good as the first one but I know that you need them."

He opened his second present to reveal a new cauldron and a new set of potions beakers, which he had to admit he did desperately need. His old cauldron was extremely outdated even though he kept it spotless and his potions beakers were starting to chip.

"Thank you. You too seem to know exactly what I need."

He then smothered her with kisses and they spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, because they didn't want to have to part, not even changing out of their pajamas. Neither of them had ever been so happy, and it was because of each others love that they felt this way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**


	14. New Years Eve Ball

The rest of the school was all back from Christmas break and they were all happily anticipating the New Years Eve Ball which would take place that night. Hermione had kicked out Severus, much to his grumbling and griping displeasure, out of his chambers because she had something important to tell Ginny, Ron and Harry. Hermione knew that it was now time to tell them about the baby, she couldn't hide it any longer and they were her best friends. They would understand and Hermione trusted that they wouldn't judge her and blab to anyone. She was sitting on Severus' bed and all three of them were gathered around her staring at her quizzically, wondering why she was looking so serious.

Hermione looked up at them and took a deep breath saying "I have something really important to tell you. If I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, not matter what. It's very important so lease promise me this."

Ginny sat down beside Hermione on the bed and looking at her curiously "Sure Hermione, I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, were not gonna tell anyone" Ron said and Harry nodded agreeingly.

Hermione slowly lifted up her robes to reveal her slightly protruding, five months pregnant stomach. Ginny gasped "When did this happen Hermione? How many months pregnant are you? Who is the father?" The questions pored out of her mouth and she took Hermione's hand in hers.

Ron looked at her in complete and total shock with a slightly accusing look in his eye "How come you didn't tell us this before. How long have you known? Were you best friends, we could have helped you?"

Harry turned to Ron with a look that said now is not the time and then said to Hermione "Well, who is the father? Is it Lucius?"

Hermione explained the whole story, even the part about her feelings for Severus, which took a quite a while and all three's eyes were growing wider the whole time.

"Wait a second. So you're telling me that Snape is the father and not Lucius, you never slept with Snape, and some woman blessed you with a child in you're dreams? And you want me to believe _love _Professor Snape?" Ron finished with disbelief.

Hermione nodded "I know it's hard to believe but I really do love him. I love him so much and I am actually glad he is the father of my child"

Hermione said these words with such truth in her voice that Ginny knew she wasn't lying or joking. Hermione was not one that could be tricked and befuddled into falling in love with someone, she was too smart for that. Ginny nodded but Ron looked furious and Harry just looked disappointed.

"So you're telling me you are in love with slimy, greasy Professor Snape? And he is the father of your child? I'm gonna kill that bastard!" He growled angrily.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be angry. "He isn't a bastard Ron, and it's not his fault that I am pregnant! He had been nothing but kind to me and I love him!"

Harry shook his head and said "I don't want to believe you love him but it's not my choice that you are with. I just expected you to choose someone better."

Hermione eyes were swimming with tears. "There is no one better for me Harry. I know you don't believe it but he is a different person around me. He is sweet, caring, and incredibly kind."

"I just wish you had told us sooner Hermione."

"This" Hermione threw her arms in the air "is exactly why I didn't tell you. Ron looks ready to strangle someone and you are looking at me as if you don't know me."

Ron looked a bit guilty at this and said "I don't like it one bit, but there's nothing I can do about it. So…..good luck."

Hermione looked up and threw her arms around him. "Oh Ron, you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that. I was so scared you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

Harry gently hugged her next. "Hermione, were you best friends. We would never abandon you."

Hermione then broke down in tears and Ginny shooed them out so she and Hermione could get ready for the ball. She then looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this! Are you excited about the baby? I just couldn't imagine being pregnant now."

"I actually I am, to tell you the truth. At first I was so scared I could hardly breathe every time I thought about it, but now I accept it and am happy. It feels really good to know that life is growing inside of me"

"Well, I'm happy for you. I'm glad the father is someone you can trust and someone who is going to stick around. I am really glad it's not Lucius"

"Me too Ginny…..me too"

The girls gossiped about Severus, the baby and Neville (Ginny's boyfriend) for a while until it was time to start preparing for the ball.

Ginny clucked at Hermione's hair sounding uncannily like Mrs. Weasley she began the task of taming Hermione's wild curls. Ginny sat her down on the bed and began pulling her hair on top of her head.

"Ouch!" Hermione said grumpily as Ginny pulled her hair particularly hard.

"Well" Said Ginny not sounding sorry at all. "It's a bit hard to pull of your hair back. It wants to go everywhere!"

After thirty minutes of hard work, Ginny hard Hermione's hair piled on top of her head in soft curls, with a tendril hanging down to frame her face.

Hermione went to admire it in the mirror. "It looks really good Ginny!"

"Of course it does." Ginny said not-so-modestly.

Ginny then went to the bathroom and fixed her own hair. She came out with her fiery red hair falling down her back in long soft curls that glowed and danced in the light. Hermione looked at Ginny and appreciated just how beautiful the younger girl had become. She had flawlessly pale skin with a scattering of freckles across her small nose and deep green eyes that gleamed with mischief. She also had quite a figure, she was still small and slight but had developed womanly curves that complemented her well.

"Okay" Said Ginny. "Now for the make up."

"Make up?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes make up silly. You can't go to a ball with a bare face." Ginny grabbed Hermione's are dragged her to the bathroom. Opening a rather large cause packed full with dangerous looking make up items. She then smartly sat Hermione down on a chair and looked at her as if sizing her up. "I know just what to do" She said happily.

Ginny put no foundation on Hermione's face because she didn't need it. She applied a peach cream blush, mascara and thin layer brown eyeliner that had a slight shimmer to it, and also perfectly complemented the flecks of gold in Hermione's coffee brown eyes. She then spun Hermione around in the chair so she could see for herself. "No one is going to be able to take there eyes off of you tonight!"

Hermione had to admit that Ginny did do a good job. The mascara made her eyes look pop and the blush made her look fresh and lively. "Thanks Ginny, it looks really good. I'm just not used to wearing make up." She laughed.

Ginny then did her own make up, using the same blush and mascara but different eyeliner. She used a golden colored eyeshadow that she dipped a brush into and dusted a thin line right next to her upper and lower lashes. The golden hue made her green eyes shine with intensity. She looked gorgeous.

"Our men are going to be drooling!" She said excitedly.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, what are you going to do about Severus since no one else knows about the two of you besides me, Harry and Ron?"

Hermione had thought about this but had no definite solution. She was going to be with Severus tonight and enjoy it even she had to endure that wrath of everyone tomorrow. She felt so much better about it now that her best friends knew and accepted it (even if they weren't too happy). Everything just seemed easier with friends on your side.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that. I mean they are bound to find out sometime. I can't hide a pregnancy forever. I'm just going to go and have a good time."

Ginny looked at her and smiled. "Good for you. I'm glad you told us. I think both Harry and Ron already knew something was up. They kept telling me that you seemed different lately. I just don't think they will be expecting this."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I told you too."

"Okay enough talk" Ginny said. "It's time to get dressed, has Severus seen you in your new robes yet?"

Hermione grinned mischievously "No I was saving it for tonight"

Ginny laughed. "Where are they? Even I haven't seen them yet!"

Hermione went to her close where she had carefully hung up her new dress robes and showed them to Ginny. Ginny eyed them greedily and said "I am so jealous! These are beautiful. He must really love you Hermione to spend all of this money. Come on lets get them on." She made Hermione strip right there in front of her and carefully slipped the dress robes over her hair.

"Oh he really won't be able to take his eyes off of you tonight. You look like a goddess!" Ginny exclaimed. And it was true; Hermione really did look like a goddess. The lavender shade complemented her creamy complexion perfectly. The silky robes had a plunging neckline that showed a little peak of her cleavage and the robes hung perfectly around her so that her pregnancy was just covered. Hermione was glowing.

Ginny then changed into her deep green dress robes, that matched her eyes perfectly. She looked just as beautiful, with her molten red tresses dancing down her back. Ginny took her hand. "Were ready!"

Severus was waiting impatiently to get back into his chambers. He had been forced to change in the teacher's room. He also looked ravishing as well in his plain black dress robes that complemented his lean form. He couldn't wait to lay eyes on Hermione.

He knocked on the door and to his pleasure heard from Hermione "Were ready, you can come in now."

He opened the door and the sight he beheld took his breath away. Hermione looked gorgeous. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and he told her so. Ginny stood back a little awkwardly and averted her eyes as Severus kissed Hermione (Hermione had already told Severus that she was going to tell Ginny, Ron and Harry about them.)

Hermione giggled and playfully swatted him "Severus not in front of Ginny!"

Severus rolled his eyes and took her arm in his. "Ready to leave now?"

"Yes"

She, Severus and Ginny walked out together and towards the Great Hall that had been set up as a ball room. Ginny parted from them before they reached it, going to get Neville and she and Severus were left to walk together, arm in arm alone.

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione gasped in delight. They Great Hall looked beautiful. There were huge ice sculptors carved into a lion, a badger, a snake and an eagle that represented each house. They glittered and sparkled in the light cast by the enchanted ceiling. The house tables had all been moved so that everyone would have room to dance. There were also gigantic beautiful flowers everywhere and tables set up with a vast array of food.

She spotted Harry and Luna and waved, then grabbed Severus by the hand and pulled them over. People were pointing and whispering when they saw Hermione walking, hand in hand with Severus, but she didn't even notice. Luna looked lovely, Hermione noticed. She was wearing pale blue robes and had her dark blond hair half up with the rest handing down in shining curls. Harry was looking handsome as well in navy blue robes and had his arm around Luna.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Severus' only acknowledgement was a sinister glare in Harry's directions and a curt nod towards Luna.

"Hey Hermione, wow you look beautiful" Harry said, ignoring Snape as well.

Luna looked vaguely at Snape and Hermione being together and holding hands and it didn't seem to faze her at all. She just looked up at and said dreamily "Hello"

Just then, the music starting playing softly. There was no live band; the music just seemed to emanate from everywhere. Hermione recognized the song immediately. She gently grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him onto the dance floor where other couples had already started swaying to the music. She put her arm around his waist and started moving to the song. She was surprised at what a good dancer he was. He had a subtle grace unlike Viktor or Ron and she found she was easily lost to the music in his arms.

_We'll bathe in rose petals, red  
And lie in violet lilac beds  
And through the darkness of the night  
We'll watch our future shining bright  
And out of everyone I've met  
It's you I can't forget _

And there was a time my heart was aching  
Yes there was the day I swore it was breaking  
Under a lucky star our love was born brand new

And in the shadows of the night  
I'll trace your silhouette in candlelight  
And if you fall asleep when you rise  
I'll be there to kiss your eyes

And now my heart is in your hand  
So baby, understand

And there was a time my heart was aching  
Yes there was the day I swore it was breaking  
Under a lucky star our love was born brand new

So don't cry, Angel  
I will stay the whole night through  
Forevermore, I'll be loving you

As she listened to the lyrics she felt her heart contract. "I love you so much you know." She said softly.

Severus shivered as he felt her warm breath tickle his ear. He wanted nothing more than to stay here, wrapped in her arms forever. "I love you too."

Severus looked up and saw the whispering students. They were not being discreet about it all. Several of them were openly pointing and shouting it across the room at each other. He could also see Dumbledore too who had a huge smile on his face. But he was the only teacher who was smiling, the rest of them were muttering too each other with grim faces. Severus could care less though. He had Hermione.

When the song ended they left the dance floor to go get food and some punch. Everyone was avoiding Hermione and Severus except for Ginny, Luna and Ron.

Ron came over holding the hand of Andreas Bruselle who was wearing silver robes that made her large violet eyes look even eerier. She still made Hermione feel very uneasy but she tried to ignore it and talk to Ron.

"Hey there." Enjoying the dance?" He too pointedly ignored Severus.

"Yeah I am and the foods really good!" Hermione's plate was piled high with every food in sight that contained chocolate. She was constantly craving it now.

Ron looked at her place and laughed. "Yeah I can tell you are. Well I'll talk to you later. Were going to go dance some more." He then walked off with the new girl staring strangely back at Hermione, as if she knew a secret.

Hermione spotted Lavender across the room and walked over to her, Severus lingering quite a bit behind her.

"Hey!" Hermione said happily.

Lavender looked at her coldly and said "What are you doing here with him Hermione?"

Hermione was taken aback by her rudeness and said "Umm what do you mean? We were just dancing?"

"Don't lie Hermione. You know that you and he are together and it's disgusting. He is worse than a Slytherin"

Hermione was stung by her words and replied angrily "So what if I am here with him! It's none of your business." She then stormed out of the Great Hall with a puzzled Severus right behind her.

Hermione walked right outside of the front doors of the castle into the fresh air and stood taking deep breaths and trying to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. She hadn't expected that from Lavender who was one of her good friends. She had turned on her in an instant just because she was there with Severus. What would happen when she found she was carrying Severus' baby. It was no use. The tears started poring.

Severus watched her not knowing what to do and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what was wrong, as he hadn't been near enough to hear her conversation with Lavender "Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione wiped her tears on her hand and muttered "Its nothing, I just……I don't know. Why do people have to be so judgmental?"

Severus then guessed what had happened and took her in his arms. He was angry at Lavender for having upset her and if he had had his way, he would have stormed backing to the Great Hall and told that bloody Gryffindor what was on his mind. But he knew Hermione needed him. "Some people are just like that. She isn't your true friend if she can't accept you."

She knew his words were true and gave him a watery smile. "Okay, let's go back in there and have a few more dances"

Severus said something incoherently but Hermione caught a few words like "too bright" and "bloody cheerfulness".

She laughed. "Severus Snape you are going back in there and dancing with me whether you like it or not!"

He conceded and she dragged him back into the Great Hall. They danced a few more songs and Hermione at a lot more chocolate until it was nearly midnight and time to go. Her and Severus walked back out onto the grounds and stopped arms around each other by the lake. She breathed into his neck "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you more than anything in the world."

His heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe as he took a velvet box out of the pocket of his robes. He opened it up and presented it to her. It was a beautiful ring with an intricately carved silver band and a large perfect square sparkling diamond inset in the center. He took her hand, slipped the ring on and said "Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?"

She was floored. She had no idea what to say. She had _never _expected this and just stared at him.

He wasn't to be deterred though since he had expected this. "Hermione I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much it kills everyday to think that I might not be able to do that. I want us to raise our child together. I know I am years older than you and you might want someone younger and fresher, but please consider my offer."

Hermione still had no idea what to say. So she said exactly what she was thinking. "Severus I cant decide this now. I just don't know. I mean getting married. That's big, that's really really big and I need some time to think about that. You know I still feel the same way about you. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

She then kissed him on the cheek and walked away, looking down at the gorgeous ring, the moonlight dancing off her back

Severus watched her go with mixed feelings. He was glad she had at least considered his offer but he was also scared that she might refuse it. He would just have to wait on her, and he was willing to wait as long as it took.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please Review!**


	15. Yes

Hermione lay back on the cold stone ground and cast a warming charm around her. She still hadn't returned to Severus' sleeping quarters. Instead she had come up the astronomy, where she always used to go to think. It was so peaceful up here with the stars winking down at her. She loved the feeling of being the only person in the world, of being completely relaxed. She moved her hands over her stomach and felt the cool silver of the ring brush up against her. Severus asking her to marry was the most outrageous thing…..yet in some small obscure corner of her mind she was delighted at the prospect of spending the rest of her life with him. She still had to think about it and wasn't going to answer him until she was completely ready, she still had some things to talk with him about to. Like where they were going to live? She didn't want to live in the castle the rest of her life, did she? She hadn't really given him a chance to tell her that. She had been so overwhelmed she had just needed to walk away and get some time to think.

Severus was feeling just the same. He was lying awake under his black sheets and thinking. He was worried where Hermione was but felt he shouldn't go looking for her. He didn't want to press himself on upon her. She would come to him when she was ready. _Oh Hermione_…

Just then there came a creaking from his door and Hermione walked in. She was still wearing her dress robes and her hair was rumpled, falling out of its perfect style and down her back in unruly waves. She glanced at him, thinking he was still asleep and went to her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She then slipped into bed and neither said a word as she put her arms around him.

One week has passed since Severus had asked Hermione to marry him and she was still contemplating it. One minute she was leaving toward the obvious reasons of no I am too young and no it's too soon and then the next minute she was thinking about throwing her arms around him and telling him yes yes and yes. Severus had not mentioned it or asked her about it, but Hermione still kept his ring. She had taken to wearing it around her neck with her half moon necklace so she could tuck it into her robes and other people. She didn't want people asking her who gave it to her. _That _would cause an uproar.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when classes had already been let out that Hermione thought it was time to bring up the obvious with Severus. She approached him in his study, where he was already poring over numerous papers and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Severus I have some questions to ask you about….what you asked me. Really important questions."

Severus knew this time would come and was ready to ask anything that came to her mind. "You have a right to know everything about me. Ask anything you want and I will answer it."

"Okay….well first I was wondering where we would live? I mean I don't want to be rude but I don't want to raise a baby in a castle. I want my baby to have a real home, where they have plenty of room and can go play in the yard and stuff……you know…..like other kids do." She trailed off feeling a bit silly about talking about her child playing the yard.

Severus looked at her seriously and said "I would not expect you to raise the baby at Hogwarts in my small chambers. What most people don't know is that I own the cottage on the edge of Hogsmeade. It's a little small….but big enough for two people and a child I believe."

Hermione was surprised "Really? Everyone always assumed that cottage was abandoned."

"Yes, well I don't bandy it about that I own a _cottage_…."

"Oh. Well I have another question. How are you going to work when you are trying to help me raise a baby? I mean what will we do for money? How will I work? You can't pay for everything?"

He actually laughed at this. "Believe me Hermione. You won't ever have to worry about money. To put it lightly I am rather well off. And as for you working, you won't have to work, taking care of a child is enough work. I can easily provide for you and the baby.

Hermione looked affronted. "No I won't live off of you. I need a way to help pay for my things! I mean….I won't be just some little housewife who does nothing."

"Hermione haven't realized by now that I take enjoyment in buying things for you, in taking care of you?"

"It doesn't matter. I won't leach off of you."

"It wouldn't be like that. You are carrying out child. Me providing a home for your is not _leaching_" He was starting to get irritated with her stubbornness.

"Maybe…but I still will want to pay for some things!"

"Hermione why must you be so stubborn? If you must, I will allow you to pay for some things…but don't think you will be buying the whole house or something like that. Like I said, I have enough money to set our affairs in order."

Hermione nodded a bit at this "Okay, just so you understand that I am an independent woman and I won't live off of someone."

"Hermione, I could never see you living off of someone."

"Alright well I am glad that's settled. I have one more question. What are you going to do about your duties to Dumbledore? Aren't you still working as a double agent for Voldemort and Dumbledore?"

Severus' face tightened. "Those are duties I cannot ignore. There is so much at stake. I do promise you this, I will do everything I can to always come back to you."

Hermione took his face in her hands, her eyes welling up with tears. "Severus how can I bear the thought of losing you? What if you never come back? What will I do without you?"

"You will not have to worry about that. You have forgotten that I now have something to live for."

She fell onto his chest, sniffing slightly. "I love you so much"

"I love you too."

She pulled away and looked at him seriously. "Yes" was all she said.

Severus knew what that one little word meant and thought his heart would burst. He no longer felt cold, bitter, resentful and angry. Every feeling that wasn't his love for Hermione washed out of him. He clung to her small body, breathing in the scent of her skin and hair. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to take her for his own, right here but he knew he had to wait.

Hermione knew she had made the right decision. She trusted Severus and knew he would never leave her and the baby. Her heart had just felt right when she had said that one small word "yes"

"Oh gosh. I can't believe I am getting married" She said suddenly overcome with giggles.

He looked at her warily. "Yes, believe me. I though this day would never come for me."

"How am I going to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny? They are going to go insane. Well maybe not Ginny so much. But Harry and Ron…."

"Frankly I couldn't care less about what those two idiots do."

She swatted him on the arm "I care though! They are my best friends and if we are going to get married then I want them there."

"If you insist….I think we should tell Dumbledore first."

"Will he be angry? Do you mean now?"

"Well knowing him he probably already knows and yes I do mean now."

So they both gathered themselves and up and walked to the stone gargoyle where Severus whispered the password "jolly ranchers" and the staircase started its spinning rotation upward.

Hermione was very nervous. She didn't know how the headmaster would take a student being married to a teacher. But Severus didn't seem nervous at all. He actually looked happy, which of course was very odd for him. His features were normally fixed into varying shades of anger or boredom.

Severus knocked on Dumbledore's door and heard softly "Come in Severus and young Hermione."

They opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, his eyes twinkling with knowledge as usual. "Sit down, sit down" He said.

Severus and Hermione each took a seat, side by side, in the plush comfy chairs that Dumbledore preferred.

"Well, what is it you wish to tell me?" He said calmly.

Severus was starting to feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Well as you know Headmaster, Hermione is carrying my child (Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Hermione) and as you also know of my feelings for her…..I have asked her to marry me."

Of all the things Hermione expected Dumbledore to do, it was not this. He spread his arms wide and his face lit up with radiant joy. "Wonderful! Wonderful! I see that you have finally let all of your true feelings out you too?"

"Umm. I suppose so." Said Severus, looking at Dumbledore like he was mad.

"So, when is the wedding date?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh" Hermione said, surprised. She hadn't even thought about this. "Well, we haven't really set one just yet."

"Hmm well we can't wait too long considering you are already nearly five months pregnant. So how about sometime in February? Maybe the 22nd?"

Hermione and Severus were both a bit shocked by Dumbledore's reaction to all of this and just stared at him a bit blankly. Finally Severus spoke "Well I don't really see any problem with that. Do you Hermione"

"Umm, no I don't. That sounds just fine. I mean that gives me enough time to tell people and invite my parents and stuff" She cringed at the thought of having to tell her parents. She hadn't even told them she was pregnant yet!

Dumbledore seemed to read her mind. "I am sure your parents will not be too angry with you Hermione once you have explained the situation. They might even like Severus if you are lucky!"

Severus looked at Dumbledore coldly. "Thank you for that Albus."

Hermione giggled and she and Severus got up to leave. Dumbledore waved them off still smiling, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

When they were out of his office and back in the school hall Hermione turned to Severus "February 22nd? This is all going to fast. I didn't expect Dumbledore to be so happy. It seemed as if he already knew something like this would happen.'

Severus snorted "Oh you can always expect Dumbledore to know everything."

"I think I am going to tell Ron, Ginny and Harry as soon as possible. I want to attend the wedding and I know they will need ummm how shall I put…..cool down time. I don't want to spring it on them at the last minute."

"Fine. We know what pity it would be if the Weasley's and Hero boy didn't come."

Hermione decided that she was going to tell the three of them that night. So she had gathered all three of them and they had met in Ginny's empty dormitory. They were all three looking at her warily wondering what else she was going to spring on them. After all what could be bigger than being pregnant?

"Okay guys. I have something else to tell you. And like I said before, I trust you to support my decisions because you are all my best friends."

She took a deep steadying breath "Severus asked me to marry him and I said yes." She braced herself for the storm that would come but heard nothing. She looked up and received three blank, stunned faces. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Marriage Hermione? Have you really thought this through? I mean being pregnant is one thing. And loving Snape is one thing, but _marrying _him."

Ron seemed to snap into speaking now and he looked hurt and angry "Yeah Hermione what are thinking. This is your life, why are you going to throw it way."

Hermione took his hand and looked into his eyes "Ron, you are my best friend and I love you so much. Just please trust me on this and accept it. I love Severus. I really do and I actually want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Ron still looked hurt and angry but shrugged. She didn't press him. She knew that's as good as it would get now.

Hermione then turned to Harry who was avoiding her gaze, but he spoke before she could. "I love you Hermione, you know that. But don't think I will accept you marrying Severus. I will support _you, _because you are my best friend and have always been there for me but I don't accept your choices."

He then turned and walked away. Hermione was hurt but she had expected this from Harry. She knew he would eventually come to her and apologize though.

Ginny then took her hand "Oh don't worry about him. He'll come around. I'm just glad you're happy even if it is with…..Professor Snape."

Ron made a disgusted sound at this but actually smiled a little "Ugh Imagine living with him! Oh and Ginny's right about Harry. He will come around. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks guys" She was truly grateful for her wonderful friends. "The marriage date is February 22nd also, and I accept you to attend, both of you." She pointedly looked at Ron.

"Wow that's really soon. That's in a little over a month." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I was a bit surprised too, but Dumbledore set the date. Ginny I want you to be my maid of honor."

Ginny squealed with delight "Ooooh I have always wanted to be in a wedding!"

"Invite your parents too. I want both of them to be here."

"Okay." Ginny said giggling.

Ron said his goodbyes while the girls stayed, giggling and talking about the plans for the wedding.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please don't forget to review.**


	16. Letters and Forgiveness

Hermione was terrified. Absolutely and completely terrified. She couldn't believe she was actually getting married. The full weight of what she was doing was finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. It was four days until her wedding and she was writing the letter to her parents, finally. She had put it off until the very last minute but now Severus had practically forced her to write them. She was not re-reading her letter to make sure it was alright before she sent it off.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I've missed you a lot and I have some important news to tell you. As you know already know about me being taken by Lucius I will just cut to the chase. I am pregnant. The baby's father is not Lucius, it is Severus Snape's, the man who has helped me and taken care of me since I was rescued. I don't want you to panic because the baby was not conceived in the conventional way. It is too hard to explain in the letter so I will tell you when I see you in person, which I hope will be February 22nd at me and Severus' wedding. I love him with all my heart and this was my choice. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I hope you can accept him as part of the family. He really is a kind and caring man and he will take care of me. I hope to see you soon!

Love From,

Hermione.

She guessed that would have to do. The letter was short and to the point but it worked.

"Okay" Hermione said to Severus. "I'm finished."

"Oh really" He said suspiciously. "Let me see it and make sure you told them _everything _there is to be told. I don't want them coming here not knowing anything."

Hermione glared. "It's my letter and you should trust me, I told them everything they need to know. Now leave me alone while I go and send it." She stalked out.

Severus couldn't help but smile at her. Even when he was irritated with her, it didn't last long. He was very glad she had finally told her parents though. He was rather afraid of what their reactions would be if they just up and got married without contacting them, as was Hermione's plan before he intervened and made her tell them.

Hermione took her time on the way to the owlery, seriously considering shredding up the letter, grabbing her stuff and running as far as she could. But she couldn't. She loved Severus too much and she had to think of her baby. Besides, she was Hermione Jane Granger. She didn't run from anything. Hermione stepped into the owlery and picked out a random brown school owl. She was just tying to the owl's leg when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Harry.

Harry had not spoken to her since she had told him of her wedding. She was a bit angry with him for being so cold.

"Hey Hermione" He said awkwardly.

"Hello" She said coolly.

"I…..we need to talk. Listen Hermione. I'm sorry about how I have been acting. You just have to understand. Its Snape were talking about and no matter how much you love him, he will always be Snape to me. But I hope you can forgive me Hermione…..and I will be coming to you're wedding." He then grinned. "I wouldn't miss you getting married for the world."

Hermione accepted his apology. She knew how hard it was for Harry to come to terms with her marrying one of the people he hated most in the world. "It's okay Harry. I know how you feel and I really appreciate you setting aside your old hatred and coming to my wedding. It really does mean so much to me" She walked over to him and gave him a long hug, glad to be friends with him again.

"So who are you sending a letter to?" Harry asked.

Hermione groaned. "My parents! I'm telling them about my wedding and being pregnant and blah blah blah."

"Oh that doesn't sound fun. Hopefully they won't be too angry that there little girl is getting married" Harry teased her.

"Well there just going to have to accept the fact that their little girl is all grown up and can make choices on her own now. Ugh, I am just not looking forward to seeing my fathers face when he sees Severus. He might tear him apart with his bare hands, and really, Severus might not stand a chance if my father really is angry."

"Hmm I might have to watch that."

Hermione punched him jokingly on the arm. "Harry! That's my fiancé you're talking about!"

Harry laughed and then his face took on a more serious look. "How is the baby Hermione? You're a little over five months by now, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Want to see?" She looked to make sure no one was coming and pulled up her robes to reveal her protruding belly. She wasn't huge but you could definitely tell she was pregnant.

Harry placed his hand on her belly and said "It's weird to think of you having a kid. I always imagined you being with Ron actually. He's always had a crush on you. He still does a little bit, but he's mostly gotten over it, since he has this new girl."

"Yeah I used to think me and Ron would end up together. But we tried that and it just didn't work. Were better off friends, really. I'm glad he's found someone else. Even if she is kind of…..creepy. I don't know what it is about her but she just makes me feel strange."

"I actually know what you mean. She never talks, really. And her eyes are so strange. They just seem to like right through you."

"Oh well. It's better her and Lavender" Hermione said, grimacing.

Harry nodded his head in strong agreement. Lavender had been atrocious.

They both left the owlery. Harry went back to Gryffindor common room and Hermione headed back to Severus' chambers.

When she got there she gathered her stuff and went to take a shower. She turned on the water to hot and climbed in. When she was washing her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo, a thought occurred to her. Something that terrified her. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before. If she married Severus, he would expect her to sleep with him wouldn't he? Severus made her feel like no other man could. When he kissed her, her pulsed quickened and her heart burned with desire for him……but she also didn't know if she was ready to take that step yet. She thought about Severus touching her, about rubbing his hands along her body…..she shivered. She didn't know what she wanted? _I'm just going to have to talk to Severus_ she decided.

Hermione was waiting on Severus' bed with a serious look on her face when he came back.

"What is it?" He asked, curious.

"Severus I need to talk to you about something important that concerns our wedding."

A flicker of fear went thought him. Was she regretting her choice? "Alright. What is it?"

"Okay well it's about after we get married. I don't know exactly how to put this….but I didn't know if you expected me to sleep with you? I mean not that I wouldn't want to; it's just that I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if something like that would bring back the memories of what happened to me."

Severus was relieved that this was the only problem. "Oh Hermione, I would never expect you to do anything that you didn't want to. I will wait until you are ready, as long as that takes. Just know this, I would never harm you. Making love to someone is a wonderful thing that should never be painful or a bad experience. You have never made love someone of your own free will. You were forced which is completely different. One day you will be able to make love, and I will be waiting for you."

Hermione's eyes had filled with tears. "Severus thank you so much. Oh I love you. I'm sorry I'm like this. I'm just afraid." She sank into his arms and kissed him deeply. Pouring out all of her love and affection. He twisted his fingers into her curls and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting and teasing her. She felt her veins erupt with fire and a warm feeling flow into her stomach. He made her want him so badly. She longed to touch him so much, but she was scared by her own desires.

Severus wanted her just as badly. His body was responding to her touch and he felt himself growing hard. His erection pressed up against her leg. He groaned as she ran he hands down his back, fighting down his urge to make love to her right now. He wanted to make her groan in pleasure….but he knew he would he have to wait. He slowly pulled away from her and smiled.

"Let's go to bed now Hermione."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please Review!!!**


	17. Handfasting

"Out of my way!" Severus growled at some second year Hufflepuffs. "25 points from Hufflepuff!"

Severus was in a very touchy mood. He was prowling around the castle like a hawk, leaping on anyone who so much as looked at him wrong. Today was his wedding day and he was about to meet with Hermione's parents who had just arrived at the castle. He was a bit nervous but overall he was just in a very bad mood from stress. Hermione was still in his room getting ready. She had been trying to pick out something to wear for over an hour. He had finally gotten fed up and left the room before he snapped at her. He was now waiting impatiently outside his quarters for her to come out. When she finally did he snapped "about time".

"A nice greeting to give me on our wedding day." Hermione said, snickering at him. She was amused by how nervous he was about meeting her parents. She took his hand. "It will be fine, my Dad won't be too angry. Just don't lose your temper and don't say anything rash and everything will be okay."

Severus mumbled something and then they set off to the Room of Requirement, where they were going to be meeting Hermione's parents. Dumbledore didn't want anyone to see Hermione, Snape and her parents together. The Room of Requirement ensured them secrecy. Hermione dragged Severus over to it and opened the door. She was greeted by her Mother rushing towards her and giving her a huge hug. Her Mother then looked at her pregnant stomach and burst into tears.

"It's okay Mom, really. This is Severus, my fiancé." Hermione said.

Her Mother wiped her eyes and then held out a shaky hand to Severus who shook it. "Nice to meet you" She said a little stiffly.

Her Father then came over and Severus held out his hand first, wanting to make a good impression. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger."

Hermione's father gave him a curt nod and then turned to Hermione. "Please explain how this happened."

Hermione went into the whole story, explaining every detail, which took at least fifteen minutes. "I love Severus. I love him more than anything in the world and I want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She concluded.

Severus looked at both her parents after she had finished speaking. He then put his arm around Hermione who looked like she was holding back tears and said "I love you daughter as well. It may seem like I am much too old for her, but I can't stop my feelings for her. I will take care of her and always be there for her. She doesn't have to worry about financial situations; I have that well taken care of. I can provide a life of luxury for her and her baby. I will never leave Hermione, never." He finished with a look of fierce love in his eyes.

Hermione's mother had softened her expression. She looked at Severus and said. "I'm not saying I approve of what she had done, but I can tell that you care for her deeply. I just wanted to….to welcome you to the family."

Mr. Granger looked like he was deeply struggling with something when he finally muttered the words painfully. "I suppose so…..welcome to the family."

Hermione hugged both her mother and her father. "This means a lot to me you know. Especially you dad. I was worried you might murder Severus" Hermione laughed.

Mr. Granger managed a smile and said. "Well that idea wasn't far from my mind."

"Okay" Hermione said. "Me and Severus have to get back now. I have to start getting ready now. I'll see you later at the wedding."

Her parents waved her goodbye, her mother crying again and her father still looking a bit grim. He hadn't accepted it easily and Hermione knew he probably had only told Severus welcome to the family to make her happy. She didn't care though, as long as they were at the wedding.

It was 6 o'clock and Hermione had the wedding planned for midnight. She had always wanted a midnight wedding. Right now she was going to go back to Severus' room and her and Ginny were going to start getting ready in a little bit. She had told Severus that he wasn't allowed to see her again until she walked down the isle. He had already gathered all the stuff he needed to get ready from his rooms and was going to change, again, in the teacher's common room.

They were going to get married in front of the lake beside a huge willow tree (not the whomping willow!) Afterward they were going to have the reception in the Great Hall and then she and Severus were going to go to his cottage on the edge of Hogsmeade. She was apprehensive and excited about the thought of living with him. She didn't know what it would be like.

She entered Severus' chambers and saw that Ginny was already there waiting for her. She had also brought along her huge trusty make-up bag and Hermione's wedding dress. The dress had been her mother's old one and it was GORGEOUS. It was a simple, of white v-neck dress. It was and floor length with a delicate floral embroidered bust. The dress was a flowy silky material that Hermione loved. She remembered dreaming about wearing the dress when she was little and now it was coming true.

"I would kill for a wedding gown like this Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, running her fingers of the silky fabric. "It's beautiful and I know just how to do your hair that will go perfect with this."

Ginny waited while Hermione showered and washed her hair. She put on some boxer shorts and t-shirt and came out with a towel wrapped around her head. Ginny took out a brush and slowly began the laborious task of brushing through Hermione's curls. Once they were brushed she performed a drying charm and set to work. She pulled and yanked at Hermione's hair and Hermione tried to raise no objection. She knew how Ginny could get when there was hair and make-up involved. After almost an hour Ginny finally sighed happily and said "Done. It's gorgeous! Go look for yourself."

Hermione went into the bathroom and was amazed at what a good job Ginny had done. She had transformed her unruly frizzy curls into soft flowing waves that cascaded down her back. Each hair was in perfect place and shone with intense vitality. She walked out of the bathroom and was just about to tell Ginny what a good job she had done when the door opened. It was Mrs. Weasley, looking very harassed.

"Hermione dear!" She said running over and taking her into her arms. "I just can't believe you're getting married! And pregnant, oh a baby I just cant believe it. But you look wonderful, you're positively glowing." She looked her up and down inspecting her and finally let her go, Hermione must have passed. "Okay well let's get ready for this wedding. I can see Hermione already did your hair but I brought these." She had a huge handful of beautiful flowers. "I just don't think a veil would do. I think we should put these flowers in your hair. They would look beautiful and would go wonderful with your dress."

Hermione had no say in what happened now that Mrs. Weasley was here. Mrs. Weasley clucked and petted her like a mother hen, twisting all the flowers into her hair until they formed a beautiful wreath around her head.

"There." She said, satisfied. "You just look so…." Mrs. Weasley broke off into tears, typical. "I just can't believe you're getting married. You just seem so young. I mean I can't imagine Ron getting married and you're his same age."

Ginny patted Mrs. Weasley on the back until she dissolved into hiccups. "We'll be okay here mum. You go up and make sure everyone is getting the reception ready like they are supposed to. I'll tell you when Hermione is ready."

"Oh, alright." She sniffed. She then kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Good luck dear."

Ginny rolled her eyes a bit. "Mum gets upset over everything. I knew she would be in tears sooner or later."

Hermione giggled and said. "Okay well make-up time I guess. I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to make-up."

Ginny pulled her into the bathroom and applied her make-up again. This time she applied a different color blush that gave Hermione the appearance of a blushing virgin. She also curled her eyelashes so the seemed to go on forever. Hermione was almost ready; the last part was just the dress.

She stripped down and Ginny pulled it over her head, avoiding her make-up so it didn't rub off on the delicate material. All Hermione wore under the dress was a simple pair of white panties.

Despite Hermione's small bump, it looked like the dress was made for her. She looked like a Goddess.

Ginny had already fixed her fiery curls up on top of her head and put on her light green gown. She looked beautiful as usual.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, who is going to be the best man?" Ginny asked.

"You won't believe who it is. Remus Lupin." Hermione said. "Apparently they have made up and become "friends" or at least as close to it as Severus ever could have."

"Wow" Ginny said, looking extremely surprised. "I thought them two would always hate each other, but I guess you can't hold grudges forever."

"Yeah, I guess so. What time is it anyways?"

"10:30, time for some last minute stuff." Ginny took some perfume and spritzed Hermione all over. "Now Severus won't be able to resist you." She said grinning devishly.

Meanwhile, Severus had started pacing again. He was already dressed in his plain black tuxedo, white shirt and black tie. He was ready to go. He looked at his clock and saw 11:30. Almost time. People were already being seated out by the willow tree outside. He was so nervous he didn't know what to do with himself. He cursed, Severus Snape never got nervous. _Get yourself together, this is nothing to get worked up over _he tried to convince himself.

"Calm down Severus." Said the calm voice of Remus Lupin. "Everything will be fine. Stop getting yourself so worked up."

"Yes well you wouldn't know considering you have never been married Lupin." Severus said in a softly deceptive voice. He then stalked away. Lupin didn't take offense to what Severus had said, after all, he was Severus Snape and he was very stressed Severus Snape at that.

Severus walked way into an isolated spot and took deep breaths to calm himself. He stayed there until he had relaxed and then looked down at his watch. _It's time _he thought.

_It's time _Hermione thought. It was time for her to walk down the isle. She took her fathers arm and he kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her "I love you sweetheart."

Hermione stepped outside and began the short walk that would lead her to where the wedding or handfasting was going to take place, which was beside the willow. There were very few people there, just the way she wanted it. Her parents, almost all of the Weasley's, Luna, Neville, Andreas and Harry. They had decided it could no longer be kept secret, even though they weren't exactly going to invite the whole school. Severus, Remus, Dumbledore (who would have them say their vows.) and Ginny were already there looking at her as she made her way down. When she entered the isle she was enveloped in warmth, not only from the heating charm that Dumbledore had cast, but also from Severus' eyes. He was staring at her with a blazing look as she walked down the isle. She parted with her father and went to stand in front of him.

Dumbledore smiled and looked between them and then began his blessing.

"Do you, Severus, take Hermione to be your wife,  
to be her constant friend,  
her partner in life, and her true love?  
To love her without reservation,  
honor and respect her,  
protect her from harm,  
comfort her in times of distress,  
and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

Severus looked Hermione straight in the eye and said without hesitation. "Yes, I do."

"Do you, Hermione, take Severus to be your husband,  
to be his constant friend,  
his partner in life, and his true love?  
To love him without reservation,  
honor and respect him,  
protect him from harm,  
comfort him in times of distress,  
and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

"Yes, I do." Said Hermione.

Severus then took the ring out and said "I commit myself to the bond and unique relationship that exists between us, and pledge to keep it alive. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you"

Hermione repeated the vows and then Severus slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.

Dumbledore then said. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride to seal your pledge."

Severus leaned down and took her mouth in a sweet kiss of love and commitment. When he pulled away she was breathless and happier than she could ever remember being.

The handfasting was now complete. They walked out hand in hand as the rest of the people got to make there way to the reception in the Great Hall.

The reception was very small but still beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. Mostly orchid, in every color imaginable, since they were Hermione's favorite. There was a huge table stacked with delicacies and in the center was Severus and Hermione's two tier wedding cake. As was custom, Severus and Hermione cut the first pieces.

Hermione held hers in her hand as Severus fed her his piece of cake; she then turned to him and smiled. When she gave him his cake she deliberately got it all over his nose.

He smiled grimly "Was that really necessary Hermione."

"No, but this is." She kissed his nose and licked all of the creamy white icing off.

The rest of the people went off the get their cake when the first song started playing.

"Severus do you remember this song! It's the first song we danced to!"

"Go on Hermione" Her mother said. "The bride and groom always get the first dance."

Everyone else started urging them onto the dance floor and Severus had to agree.

We'll bathe in rose petals, red  
And lie in violet lilac beds  
And through the darkness of the night  
We'll watch our future shining bright  
And out of everyone I've met  
It's you I can't forget

And there was a time my heart was aching  
Yes there was the day I swore it was breaking  
Under a lucky star our love was born brand new

And in the shadows of the night  
I'll trace your silhouette in candlelight  
And if you fall asleep when you rise  
I'll be there to kiss your eyes

And now my heart is in your hand  
So baby, understand

And there was a time my heart was aching  
Yes there was the day I swore it was breaking  
Under a lucky star our love was born brand new

So don't cry, Angel  
I will stay the whole night through  
Forevermore, I'll be loving you

And there was a time my heart was aching  
Yes there was the day I swore it was breaking  
Under a lucky star our love was born brand new

So don't cry, Angel  
I will stay the whole night through  
Forevermore, I'll be loving you

Forevermore, I'll be loving you

Severus took Hermione delicately around the waist and swayed to the music with her. He held her closely, loving her more now than he ever had. The breathed in the sweet scent of her skin and for the first time it truly hit him. This beautiful creature was his wife. She was Hermione Snape now.

"Hermione Snape" He whispered in her ear.

"It is quite catchy isn't it?" Hermione said, laughing a little. "It might take a while to get used to, but I think I might grow to love it." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

Severus once again buried his face into her smooth neck and danced with her through the whole song. Once they were done every one else got to dancing to the rest. Hermione danced with her father, and much to Severus' displeasure, Harry and Ron. She didn't want this night to end, but of course it had to. Finally at about 4 o'clock in the morning everyone thought it was time to wind things down. Her and Severus were going to go back to his cottage, ready to begin there new lives.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus whispered in her ear.

"I am" And she truly was ready.

Severus took her hand and led her outside where Dumbledore had a surprise for both of them,

"Wow" Hermione whispered softly.

Dumbledore had taken the liberty of arranging them a carriage to take them to Severus' cottage. It was different from the school carriages. This one was pure white with intricate carvings, but it was still pulled by thestrals.

Dumbledore walked up and said with his eyes twinkling. "I couldn't have you walk or take a portkey there. How unromantic that would be, and rather uncomfortable for our young pregnant Hermione."

Even Severus looked surprised. "Thank You Headmaster." He said.

Hermione and Severus got into the carriage and were soon at his cottage in less than five minutes. They got out and stepped into Severus' house. He went to go light a fire while Hermione had a look around. It was a little bare, all of her stuff had already been brought here and unpacked but it still needed decorating. The cottage had two bedrooms, one bath, a small kitchen and a cozy living room. It wasn't huge but it was big enough.

Hermione felt a bit awkward standing in Severus' home while he was in the kitchen making tea. What would they do?

"Would you like some tea Hermione?"

"Sure" She came and sat down at the table beside him, looking anywhere but him and wondering what to do.

"So" he said. "Like I said. This place isn't huge but I think it will be big enough for us."

"Oh, yeah it's perfect. I mean we can buy stuff and we can make the extra room into a baby's room and then we can refurbish in here and we can buy some decorations and……

The last words were caught in her mouth as he leaned over and kissed her passionately. Her body responded instantly and she grew hot all over. Her body ached with passion and she pulled away. Scared by her feelings. She all of a sudden felt dirty.

"How can you want me Severus? How can you want me when I am used and filthy? I'm used by Lucius."

Severus suddenly looked angry, but the anger was not directed at her. "Oh Hermione you are anything but used to me. You are fresh, ripe and succulent. And how could you think that I don't want you. I have longed to be with you for so long. I have longed to take you and make love to you. I want you." There was a fever burning in his eyes as he picked her up and kissed her again. He then carried her into the bedroom and laid her down onto the bed.

She suddenly felt her fear melting away as she looked up at his warm, inviting eyes. "I think I'm ready Severus."

He took her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly and rubbing his fingers delicately through her hair and over her face. He took her bottom lip in his teeth and she moaned with desire. She writhed under him as he started trailing kisses along her neck, her hands digging into his back. He ran his fingers down her body until he found where her dress was bunched up under her, and slid his hand up her smooth warm thigh. She shivered in response to him, digging her fingernails harder into his back.

She pulled away from him slightly and pulled off his blazer and tie quickly, she then started grappling with the buttons on his shirt and quickly had that off and in the floor too. She ran her fingers down his smooth chest and he sighed in pleasure. His blood was pounding with desire from her touch.

He slowly started sliding the dress up her body until it reached her pregnant belly and she pulled it down with a start.

"Hermione what is it?"

"I don't want you to see me like this. You won't want me with my stomach being so fat."

He laughed at her. "Hermione this is not fat to me. This is pure beauty. When I see your round stomach I see only the growth of our sweet child." He then ravaged her mouth with more kisses and completed in taking her dress off. He looked down and took in the site of her milky white breasts and her round swollen belly. She was perfection. He took one of her breast in his mouth, running his tongue across it and taking the nipple between his teeth. She bucked her hips up against him as he did this and let out a moan of pleasure as her hands scrabbled to unbutton his pants. When she couldn't do it fast enough, he did it for her. Leaving her in just her panties and him in just his black boxers.

He kissed her neck again, eliciting more moans of pleasure and as he worked his way down past her bare breast. Tickling her naval with his tongue as he began his slow descent. Hermione was completely lost to the world in her pleasure. Not one thought of Lucius crossed her mind as she felt Snape's warm, wet mouth running across her stomach.

Severus had reached the edge of her panties and he slowly slid them off. She lifted her hips to make it easier and he looked at his prize. He placed his hands on her touching and teasing her before he slid his fingers into her. She gasped as he found her core and her fingers gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white. He then lowered his head and used his tongue to caress her. She felt his hot tongue sliding in and out of her and thought she would burst with pleasure. She grabbed his arms and pulled him up, he looked at her quizzically wondering if he had gone to far and breached some invisible barrier.

"I want you now Severus." She said, her eyes burning with white hot passion. "I want you to make love to me." She reached down and slipped off his boxers, leaving both of them now fully exposed.

"Are you sure?" He said, trembling with desire.

"Yes, I want you."

He placed himself over her and kissed her with wild abandoned passion on her mouth. He then slowly slid himself into her. She cried out in half pleasure, half pain. They both started to slowly move with each other. He thrust into her with unbridled passion and she moved her hips to meet him. He moved faster and faster losing himself into her. He heard her whimper and then slowed himself, not wanting to scare her and whispered "you are safe". She let out a breath and they both rose to meet each other again. She cried out in pleasure when she finally came and it was the most beautiful feeling in the world as she felt the warmth rush out of her. Severus released seconds after her and they collapsed, exhausted together on the sheets.

Severus stayed awake hours after Hermione had fallen asleep and just stared at her sleeping form, trying to take in the information that she was his. She was his incredible, clever, witty, beautiful wife.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't forget to review.**


	18. Peanut Butter and Bookstores

Hermione awoke to fresh sunshine pouring down on her face and a familiar arm encircling her. She looked over at Severus and suddenly remembered with a start that neither of them was wearing clothes. It was so strange that she was in bed with the naked form of the formidable potions master, who actually didn't look so formidable at the moment. His face looked peaceful while he was asleep, his form completely straight and on his back, his dark hair lying on his forehead. Hermione carefully eased herself out of bed, so as not to wake him and went to go shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she still had a few stray petals caught in her curls. Pulling them out she turned to the side and caught a glance of her pregnant stomach. Hermione was now six months pregnant and protruding belly was getting harder and harder to cover. She now always had to wear robes or a long jacket over her clothes and she had to be careful which angle she stood in front of people. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from the rest of the school before long. She stepped into the shower the hot water was soothing on her aching body. She was surprisingly sore from last night's excursions. Hermione blushed to herself as she thought about that. She looked up as she heard a knocking on the door.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" Severus said through the crack.

"Ooooh yes. Can you make waffles with strawberries, chocolate chips and whip cream? Oh and could you maybe get me some peanut butter?" Hermione had been craving it for some odd reason, she guessed it was because of her hormones.

"Peanut butter for breakfast? That sounds disgusting but I'll see what I can do. I'll summon a house-elf." He walked away before Hermione could mutter her diatribe about house-elf treatment.

Hermione finished her shower, dressed and then walked out to the wonderful smell of waffles.

"Mmm that smells so good. I'm starving!" She said enthusiastically.

She was greeted by a small house-elf in a Hogwarts toga who said "Thank you miss. We is pleased to make waffles for you miss."

"Oh. Well thank you so much. You don't have to really…." She trailed off and looked sadly at the little elf.

"Hermione don't bother trying to free these. They wouldn't leave even if you forced clothes on them. Now come and eat your breakfast. Your baby needs nourishment, even if it is waffles and peanut butter."

Once they had finished there breakfast, Severus suggested that they go into Hogsmeade for the day. He wanted to go to the new potions supplies shop that had opened up. Hermione agreed and they set off together after Severus had badgered her into putting on her biggest, heaviest coat. "I don't want you getting sick and neglecting yourself" He had said to her sternly.

It was cold but sunshiny day outside. It had that brisk wintry feel to it that Hermione loved. She held Severus' hand as they walked along the road toward the apothecary.

"Are you worried what people will think about us? Just openly being together out here?" She said glancing over at his thing prone figure.

"Not really" He said dryly. "I think it's is no good trying to hide it anymore. We might as well let people find out."

"Yes….I suppose your right. I just get scared about what some people will do. I mean remember Lavenders reaction? And she was someone who was supposedly my friend. I can't imagine what Blaise Zabini or some other Slytherin would do."

Severus snarled, his face taking on a very angry aura. "I need not worry Hermione. If anyone so much as lays a finger on you, they will have to answer to me."

They walked the rest of the way quietly. Severus seemed to be simmering in brooding silence. Severus opened the door and led her into the darkly lit shop. It smelled like a strange mixture of herbs, some pleasant and others atrocious.

A tall thin man with balding gray hair came up to them and said cheerily "Is there anything I can help you with? Anything in particular that you're looking for?

"Yes there is actually. I am looking for dong quai root and unicorn root." Severus told the man.

The man seemed to fleetingly glance at Hermione's stomach, but when she looked back up she thought it was just her imagination. "Ah I have plenty of that. Just follow me over here sir." He then led them near the back of the store where there were rows and rows of hundreds of different herbs. Hermione hung back and took note of the rare herbs like the **_Abrus precatorius_**_and the_**_Tylophora indica_**while Severus picked out and bought his items.

Hermione wanted to stop by the bookstore next which he readily agreed to. Hermione loved that she had finally found someone who relished in the scent of fresh parchment like she did. Hermione entered the bookstore and quickly found what she was looking for, as she pretty much had the place memorized. _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelley. The book was a muggle classic. She took in her hands and ran her fingers along the glossy covers while Severus peered over her shoulder.

"Ah Frankenstein" He said. "The feminist novel by Mary Shelley."

"You've read it? But is a muggle novel?" She said in disbelief. She learned something new about him each day.

"Of course I've read it. Just because I'm wizard doesn't mean I don't educate myself with the works of muggles. She was a great writer." He plucked the book from her fingers and flipped through it. "I think I'm going to buy you this."

"No" She said sternly "I have my own money that I can spend on things like that. You can't just go buying me everything. Remember what I told you."

"This doesn't count though, because I would like to read this novel again as well. So really I am buying it for myself too." He took the proper amount of money out of his pocket and left Hermione standing there. Even though she was a little angry with him she knew he was just being kind and trying to act like a proper husband. _Husband_.._…_that felt good to say.

When they left the bookstore Severus saw that it was nearly 1 o'clock and they decided to head back.

"You need to rest Hermione and you also need to eat. I don't want you overexerting yourself." Severus said, acting very protective of her.

"I'm not overexerting myself." Hermione said crossly but followed him home anyways.

Severus had Nelson (the house elf) make Hermione a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk.

"I bought the potion ingredients for something I am making for you." He said.

"Oh really" Hermione said, finishing her sandwich and getting up. "What is it?"

"Come here and I'll show you"

He led her to the spare bedroom where he had set up his potions ingredients and his cauldron. There was a large moldy looking book lying open at a section titled "Motherhood and Fertility" He had circled a potion called "Childbirthing Tonic" She saw a list of ingredients that included some of the ones that he had purchased today.

2 parts ho shou wu

1 part astragalus root

1 part dong quai root (substitute ginseng for men)

2 parts false unicorn root

3 parts wild yam root

1 part vitex berries

1 part squaw vine

1 part cinnamon

"This is a remedy to help you with your pregnancy. It provides essential herbs for you and the baby's growth." He said to her.

She smiled at him "Severus that's thoughtful of you." She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him down to her in a kiss. She had meant to just kiss him lightly but he opened his mouth with intense passion. He parted his lips and slid his tongue into her mouth as though trying to taste every part of her. She felt her body growing hot with a familiar desire and twisted her fingers into his fine hair.

He picked her up and threw her onto the bed as they desperately flung each others clothes off. Hermione had no inhibition now. She straddled him and ran her fingers down the muscular panes of his smooth chest. He groaned in pleasure.

She gave a small gasp as she noticed for the first time the long thin scars that covered his abdomen. "Severus how did you get these?"

"Tokens from my past with Voldemort" He gave her twisted smile and then leaned up to kiss her small red mouth. "Don't worry about it Hermione."

She gave a small pleasurable yelp as he unexpectedly nibbled her hair. Grinning at him, she leaned down and started kissing his chest. She flicked her tongue across his nipples and he dug his fingers into her back.

Hermione then repositioned herself and then decided to try something she had never done before. She moved her hands to his throbbing erection and began moving her hand up and down. She felt powerful to have him writhing in pleasure under him. It felt good to know that she could produce such reactions from him. When he finally orgasmed she looked up and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Where did you learn that? You seem very practiced at it?" He said looking slyly at her.

She gave him a mock look of shock and shrugged. "It must just be natural talent."

He laughed and suddenly grabbed her and switched positions so he was leaning over her. He made love to her for the second time. This time more slowly and passionately. He loved the way she looked just now with her honey brown hair fanning out around her wildly and a look of pure ecstasy on her face. After they had finished and were lying, intertwined around each other she said "I never knew making love could be so beautiful and feel so wonderful."

He kissed her forehead. "It's the most wonderful thing in the world with the right person."

Hermione sighed. She wished her and Severus could stay like this forever. She wasn't looking forward to starting back school next week, but she knew she had too. Severus also had to resume his teaching duties. They would still get to stay at his cottage though, which she was very glad of. She liked it much better here than at Severus' old rooms in the dungeons.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, disentangling herself from Severus' arms.

She always had to go to the bathroom nowadays. It was very annoying having to pee constantly. Hermione used the bathroom and was washing her hands when she started craving peanut butter again. _Mmm, to the kitchen I guess _she thought to herself. She opened the door and was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen when the most unexpected person stepped around the corner.

"It's good to see you again Hermione" Said Andreas Bruselle.

Before Hermione could scream for Severus, Andreas had thrown a red powder into her face and the world went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Pssh down forget to review!**


	19. Youth

Hermione awoke to the sound of a female voice and then the voice of the man had haunted her nightmares.

"No, I don't think Severus knows yet. She was unconscious before she had time to scream" Said Andreas.

"Good." Said Lucius to Andreas.

He then walked over and placed his long pale fingers up against the bars of the cell and gazed down at Hermione. "I see you are with child, dear Hermione. You know that is my child you carry and I will get her. You don't deserve to have Malfoy, you are dirty, vile and tainted. I can't even look at you."

He turned to look at Andreas again and snarled. "Watch her!"

Hermione raised her head slowly and looked around, terrified. She didn't recognize where she was. She was in another cell with iron bars but it wasn't at the Malfoy Manor. She was lying on a cold dirt floor and the walls looked crumbling and ancient. Tears filled her eyes.

"I wondered when I could catch you all alone, sweet Hermione. You don't know how much I watched you, waiting for you to leave Severus' and Potters sight. But you never would, and then I had to deal with that disgusting redhead drooling all over me." Said Andreas viciously.

"Where am I?" Hermione whimpered. She reached up and touched her necklace as a shock of understanding hit her. She could tell Severus where she was, but she didn't want Andreas to notice.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you, you filthy mudblood bitch. You're going to rot here. No one is coming to save you this time." Andreas spat at her.

Hermione looked away and pretended to dissolve in tears as she crawled into the dark corner where she was slightly less visible. She turned her back to Andreas and whispered Severus Snape parco mihi ex periculosus. Hermione felt as if a spark wave shot through her body and she visible jumped. Andreas looked at her suspiciously for a second and Hermione feigned another bout of tears.

Andreas snorted with disdain "Are you scared mudblood? I would be too. I know what Lucius has in store for you."

Hermione felt cold dread flood through her body. What if Severus didn't arrive in time? What tortures did Lucius have in store for her this time.

Severus was just about to go and see what Hermione was up to as she had been gone to the bathroom for quite some time, he thought she might be sick, when suddenly his body went rigid. He collapsed to the floor as images flashed through his mind. An old derelict building in the countryside, Hermione sobbing on the floor, Andreas Brusselle laughing ruthlessly at her, Lucius pacing outside, the country around the building that he recognized from his days as a deatheater……

Molten panic overwhelmed him and he clutched his stomach to keep from being sick.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU!" He knew it was no good and apparated immediately to Hogwarts where he was pounding on the Headmasters door in seconds. Dumbledore's face turned paper white as Snape explained the story.

"We don't have time to call help from the order. We will have to do without. I'm going to go fetch Harry and Ron. They will be able to help, believe me." Dumbledore said, and was off quickly, his blue robes trailing behind him. Severus paced Dumbledore's office trying to wrestle down his barely under control panic. Minutes later Dumbledore arrived back at his office with Harry and Ron. Both of them looked grave.

"Hermione had been taken captive by Andreas Bruselle who is operating under instructions from Lucius Malfoy" Dumbledore said sadly, looking particularly at Ron.

Ron had turned pale and had a sick look on his face. "I can't believe it…..I trusted her. It's all my fault this happened to Hermione….."

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder "No one is at fault here Mr. Weasley and it will not help Hermione to more and blame yourself when she is in need. We have to pull ourselves together and help get her back."

Ron still looked pale and disgusted but he finally shook his head in agreement. This was for Hermione.

Harry nodded in concordance, his face set and Severus had to admire his stark determination. "Were ready." He said.

"Okay Severus." Dumbledore said. "Tell me exactly where Hermione is."

"She is at an old abandoned building near Aberdeenshire. I believe you know the one it is Headmaster?" Severus said.

Dumbledore's face had turned into a mask of fury "Yes, I remember it all too well. We must get going immediately. I can't risk these two (he pointed at Harry and Ron) apparating there when they don't know the exact location. I can make a portkey. He grabbed a ceramic dragon off his desk and whispered "portus". It glowed blue for a few seconds.

"Okay" Dumbledore said and then he turned to look seriously at Harry and Ron "You must promise me you won't do anything rash. I know you are angry at Lucius but you must remain calm and use your senses. I trust both of you to do that and follow me and Severus' orders."

Harry's face tightened but he and Ron both nodded there heads.

"Very well" Dumbledore said. "On the count of three touch the portus. One. Two. Three."

They all three placed a hand on the portus and felt the soaring sensation before landing roughly on a grassy hill beside an old abandoned building.

Severus had to restrain himself from bursting right in there and throwing killing curses at everyone he saw, but he didn't. He had learned first hand from the death eaters, that to achieve something, you had to work in stealth and secret.

Slowly, all four of them crept up to the side of the building where Severus knew Hermione was being kept in the cell. He knew there was a side door that would lead them into the hallway in front of it and he quietly lifted it open to reveal Andreas Brusselle's fair face. She opened her mouth in an "Oh" of surprise before Dumbledore cried fiercely _Petrificus Totalus _and she collapsed to the floor. Ron stood and stared at her, a look of pure loathing written across his normally kind face. Severus ran to the cell door and opened it quickly enveloping Hermione in his arms. He kissed her bruised face, tasting her salty tears and smelling her sweet hair. "Oh my love, I was so worried something had happened to you. I am so sorry this happened to you. I should have been here."

Hermione just sobbed into his shoulder, his musky scent enveloping her in warmth and security. Seeing his face and feelings his touch told her that she was going to make it out of this. "Oh Severus, you are here. You are here."

Severus pulled away slightly and put his arms around her to lead her out. As he stepped outside, Lucius Malfoy appeared, his face twisted and white with fury.

"Dumbledore!" He cursed.

Harry and Ron had both there wands pointed at Lucius face and Harry said "You fucking bastard. Don't you dare touch Hermione again. You're through with now. I expect a little kiss will be waiting for you."

All four of them were grouped around Hermione shielding her from Lucius. "You can put down your wand now Lucius. You are outnumbered." Dumbledore said calmly.

All of a sudden before anyone could stop him Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione and shouted _Crucio. _He missed her small form my inches but the force of the spell threw her backwards and she collapsed forcefully onto the ground, cracking her head. Severus let out an inarticulate scream of rage and said what he had longed to say to Lucius for years _Avada Kedavra. _Lucius was not ready for it as he had been busy laughing at the fallen body of Hermione. He was hit right in the chest and collapsed instantly, dead before he hit the ground.

Severus didn't even look back at Lucius. He was by Hermione's side in seconds. He gathered up her unconscious form and turned to Dumbledore.

"Take the portkey back to the castle. We will deal with Lucius body and then apparate back." Said Dumbledore, his face showing a rare trace of fear as he looked down at Hermione's body.

Severus didn't hesitate and grabbed the portkey, him and Hermione instantly arriving at the gates of Hogwarts. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing where he arrived panting in the doorway.

Madame Pomfrey looked up and immediately ran to his side "Oh my lord, what has happened to her Severus?"

"Lucius was took her, he tried to curse and she collapsed and hit her head." He relayed, panic flowing through his body, clouding his senses.

Madame Pomfrey told Severus to lay Hermione down on an empty bed and immediately set to work, Severus hovering over her, praying silently to whatever Gods would listen.

Thirty minutes later Madame Pomfrey looked up. I think she may be alright Severus. She had hurt her head badly but I see no lasting damage. Thankfully the baby was not harmed either. Both of them had the Gods looking after them today. I have given her a sleeping potion to make sure she doesn't wake up too soon. Her body needs time to heal and I don't want her awake to agitate her wounds.

Severus collapsed against Hermione's bed, not caring if Madame Pomfrey was looking. He took her cold hand in his and pressed his lips against it. Relief was buzzing through his head and now he truly knew how lost he would have been without her. Without her, he would have had no reason to live anymore. You can't give a man a taste of heaven and then take it away and expect him to forget about it.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Ron, and Harry had just arrived. They had called the ministry to deal with Lucius' body and Andreas Bruselle, who it turned out was not seventeen like she claimed to be, but actually 23. She had been working undercover for Lucius at Hogwarts.

All three of them were now on the way to the hospital wing to see how Hermione was doing. They opened the door to find Severus lying beside her sleeping form.

"Is Hermione okay?" Asked Ron, his eyes emanating raw concern.

"She will be fine. Madame Pomfrey has healed her. She has been given a sleeping potion and now we just have to wait for her to wake."

Dumbledore smiled and said "Alena Fulgencia-Latrice must have been looking over her today."

Harry went over to Hermione and whispered to her "I'm glad your okay Hermione, you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you."

Severus had never truly understood before then, the power of the trio's friendship but now he did. He still despised both Weasley and Hero-boy, but he now had a fraction of respect for both of them because they were there for his wife when she needed them.

Harry and Ron left after a while, leaving just Severus there with Hermione. He lay down on the remaining space of the bed and took her hand in his. He drifted off to sleep and has a very unusual dream in which a woman came to him.

He was standing outside, underneath the full moon. The air was warm and sweet, with a light breeze playing around his face. He saw a woman walking towards him. A beautiful woman with long inky black hair, flowing purple robes, a fair petite face and cherry red lips. Her eyes were enchanting and danced with happiness as she looked upon him.

When she opened her lovely mouth and spoke, her voice seemed to weave patterns and melodies through the air, tickling him and touching his thoughts. She cried with pure radiant joy "Severus Snape. You have made me happy beyond words. You have protected and cared for the woman that I blessed with your child. You're soul is pure and your heart is teeming with love for Hermione Donum-Unus."

She then spread her arms wide and laughed, a mystical enchanting laugh. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips. He felt as if life was flowing from her mouth into his body.

"There Severus Tener-Unus I give you a gift also. Now you will never leave her alone. Stay with her forever. She loves you beyond words."

He looked up in fascination to find that she was already gone and a soft "Severus" was pulling him back out of his dreams. When he awoke, he felt more alive than he ever had in his life. Energy was coursing through him as he looked down to find Hermione staring at him.

She gasped "Severus, what happened to you?"

He looked at her in alarm. "What do you mean?"

She reached up to touch his cheek, her face shining with wonder. His face was smooth and young, his hair was shining with youth and vitality. He looked like 20 years had been knocked off of his age. "You look different…..you're face is younger….what happened?" She repeated.

Realization suddenly dawned on him and he jumped up to find a mirror. What he saw shocked him. He saw the face of himself at twenty years old staring back at him. He looked down at his arm and saw the death eater mark was gone. He yanked off his shirt to reveal his smooth, muscled chest…..free of scars.

He ran to her side and took her hand in his as he whispered "Alena Fulgencia-Latrice visited me in my dreams last night. She thanked me for loving you and protecting you. She then kissed me and I felt as if life was flowing into me. She called me Severus Tener-Unus and told me she gave me a gift also. She said now I will never have to leave you alone."

Hermione looked at him, marveling at how this mysterious woman had touched her life in so many ways. She reached up and placed her fingers on his soft lips "She gave you youth. Now you will never grow old before me." She leaned up and kissed him softly. Hermione looked down at her stomach and said "So our baby is alright then?"

Severus pulled up her nightgown with his artistic hand and kissed her round stomach gently "Yes, she will be fine. She wasn't harmed in any way. Oh Hermione….my love. I am so happy you are here now. Hermione Snape…..you are my everything. You don't know how many dark thoughts, unbidden came into my mind at the thought of losing you or our baby girl. Lucius is dead you know, I killed him after he tried to harm you. Andreas has also been taken to Azkaban……"

"Shhh. I don't want to talk about this awful day anymore. I am here now and I will never leave again." She placed her hand on top of his on her stomach. _Thank you for saving my baby Alena Fulgencia-Latrice and for giving me everything I have ever wanted. _

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Please Review**_


	20. Back to Hogwarts

"Urgh" Hermione said, wrinkling up her nose in distaste. "This smells horrible."

Severus gave her a withering look of reproach "Well drink it anyways. Your body went through a terrible shock last week and needs replenishing. It will help."

Hermione held her nose and drained the glass of fertility potion.

She and Severus had been back at his cottage for the three weeks. Dumbledore had thought it would be better for her to rest and recover in peace and quiet without everyone badgering her about what happened between her and Severus. Hermione was very thankful he had done this. She and Severus had had a wonderful week and she was sad to see it end. Today they were to go back to classes. Severus had been swooping around all morning in a terrible mood. His body may have changed but he still retained his vindictive personality, which was Hermione was glad of. She didn't want the man she had fallen in love with to change, even his bad traits were sometimes appealing.

"I don't feel like dealing with bloody Gryffindors today." He said, pulling his robes over his lean chiseled chest. Hermione smiled and gathered him in her arms, her seven months pregnant stomach pressing into him. She put her fingers on his lips and started trailing down his neck. He groaned in pleasure, becoming instantly aroused. He didn't know how she did, but she did. He lowered her onto their bed and began trying to take off her robes when she laughed "Severus no matter how much I want to, we don't have time! We are probably running late as it is…." He smothered her mouth in kisses and slightly parted her robes to look at her round stomach. He traced his fingers across it and kissed her belly button. Hermione moaned with pleasure. "You're not going to be able to cover this up. You're getting huge!"

Hermione rolled over and feigned getting offended "Well thank you for making me feel fat Severus Snape!"

He laughed and put his hands on her stomach again and his face looked surprised "Hermione…..she's moving." He moved his hands all over her stomach and put his cheek up against her, feeling the gentle movements of the baby.

_Two more months _Hermione thought_. Just two more months and I am going to give birth to a baby girl. _She stood up and ran her hands through Severus' shining raven hair. "It's time to go I think."

Severus' gathered up her school bags and his stuff and took the short walk to Hogwarts with her. Not caring if people saw, he gave her a sweet quick kiss before she departed for the great hall, and he for his dungeons to get ready. As he was walking back, people were gawking at him with open surprise. He could see why. Suddenly there old potions master turns up looking twenty years younger and kissing a pregnant Hermione. He smirked _This will give those gossiping girls something to talk about. _

Hermione held her head with dignity as she walked into the great hall. People were staring a bit, wondering where she had been gone to. When she sat down and the large protruding bump on her stomach was outlined by her robes, whispering erupted like a wildfires all around her.

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat beside her at the table. "Oh Hermione you look good. You're stomach really did get bigger in the past month!" Ginny said putting her hand on Hermione's stomach.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, it's scary to think its due in only two months."

Ron looked sick "Really Hermione lets not talk about having babies while were eating."

Harry laughed into his pumpkin juice Ginny gave Ron him a look that burns "Grow up Ron" She said haughtily, turning to Hermione again. "So, you said you had something important to tell us when you wrote me that letter while you were still at Severus' cottage."

Hermione smiled, looking forward to Ron's face when she told about this. She quickly relayed the whole story about Severus being visited by Alena Fulgencia-Latrice and how he had been given the gift of youth. By the end Ron and Harry's mouths were gaping open and Ginny looked shocked as well, although her's was a happy shocked.

"Oh, Hermione that's amazing. This woman really does give blessings. Oh my god I can't wait to see what he looks like." Ginny said.

Hermione giggled "You won't believe it when you see him, he looks so handsome now!"

Ron and Harry both blanched. "Are we talking about the same Severus Snape that I know here. The greasy potions master?"

Hermione looked at him angrily "Shut up Harry."

She was about to start on her hash browns, eggs, pancakes and orange juice when someone walked up to her. It was Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil. Before Hermione could speak she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted to you before. It was really rude of me and I know I hurt you. I was just shocked to see you with Professor Snape. Oh, and I want to congratulate you on the baby." She smiled at the end, looking at Hermione's stomach.

Hermione didn't want to except at first, but she knew Lavender was being honest and right now she needed friends on her side. "Thanks Lavender." Lavender then reached over and gave her an awkward hug.

"Ooooh Hermione, I can't believe you're having a baby. I'm so excited. I want to plan a baby shower!" Pavarti said. Like usual she was grinning and giggling.

To Hermione's surprise Ginny spoke up. "That actually sounds like a really good idea! You'll need new stuff for the baby."

Hermione looked skeptical at first, she wasn't much for parties full of giggling girls.

"Oh come on Hermione. It will be funny." Ginny needled her.

"Oh, alright then." Hermione conceded somewhat reluctantly.

Lavender and Parviti looked ecstatic "Well tell you when it is but I was thinking maybe sometime next month? Does that sound good for you? Oh gosh I have to go make invitations….."

"Yeah….sure." Hermione said as they scampered off.

Harry and Ron grinned at her. "A baby shower Hermione? Have fun."

Hermione parted with Ginny and headed towards her first class with Ron and Harry. After Care of Magical Creatures she had a doctor's appointment with Madame Pomfrey to see how the baby ways. Madame Pomfrey said she would be able to give her a due date today.

"Ugh. I hate hospitals." She said to Harry and Ron as they walked her to the hospital wing.

"I don't blame you. I spent half my life in there." Said Harry looking at the infirmary.

He and Ron walked away leaving Hermione alone with the medi-witch.

"Hello Hermione dear." Said Madame Pomfrey kindly. She then looked down at Hermione's stomach "Well you are coming along nicely now aren't you? Take off your robes and lie down on this bed now."

Hermione did as she was told, grimacing. Madame Pomfrey did her test saying "This is a nice healthy baby girl. She looks in perfect condition. And I'm happy to see you have started taking better care of yourself."

Just then Severus walked through the door looking somewhat out of breath.

Hermione grinned feeling 100 better. "I didn't know you were coming!" She said as he came over to take her hand.

"Oh good" Madame Pomfrey said. "I was just about to do the ultra sound and tell her when I think it will be due."

A magic ultra sound was much easier than the muggle ultra sounds. All Madame Pomfrey had to do was speak a few words and the image would appear on a scream she had erected beside the bed.

"Wow!" Hermione squealed as she saw the shadowy image of her baby girl on the screen. She squeezed Severus' hand. "Look at our baby, she looks so big! I can't believe she's inside of me." Severus looked entranced by the screen and said "Do you have the exact due date Poppy?"

"Of course." She said promptly. "May 19th."

It seemed even more real than before now. Two months. May 19th. "It's so soon Severus" She said as she got up and started buttoning her robes.

"Yes. It does seem time has gone by more quickly than usual. How are people reacting to the knowledge that you are pregnant?"

"Oh, no one really talks to me that much. Mostly just a lot of whispering and staring but I don't mind. I have my friends on my side. Lavender came and apologized. Oh and they also are planning me a baby shower." She laughed a little at that.

Severus grimaced "I am grateful for the tradition that baby showers are held by woman."

She playfully hit him on the arm. "Anyways, what are people saying about you?"

"People are shocked. I am getting tired of telling people to shut the hell up at the beginning of each class. Not that many people dare ask me questions though." He gave her a grim smile.

"Sounds like it's the same for both of us. Just a lot of staring and whispering."

He took her in his arms. "Don't worry about it Hermione. I'll see you later tonight. I have to go teach…..Hufflepuffs…..disgusting."

"Okay. I'll come to your classroom after classes are over."

As she was walking back to her next class he was bombarded by Lavender and Parviti. "Hermione what happened to Severus? He looks so young and handsome?"

Hermione decided she might as well tell them the whole story. There looked stunned by the end.

"So some woman came to you in your sleep, blessed you with his child and then made him twenty years younger?"

"Yeah. I know it sound far-fetched. I wouldn't have believed it, but it happened to me. Severus is proof."

"That's just….weird. But it's amazing as well. Ooooh I wouldn't mind having a go at the younger Snape…" Lavender snickered.

"Oh and we set your baby shower date to April 23rd. That's next Saturday. It's going to be in the Room of Requirement so we can have some privacy. Pavarti and I are already making invitations!"

"Umm well that sounds nice." Hermione said, trying to make herself look excited.

"I know!" They seemed to say in unison and ran off together, leaving Hermione standing there wondering what she had gotten herself into. The rest of the day passed in a blur and she was glad when the day was finally over and she could meet Severus' in his classroom

She walked in and saw him standing over a simmering cauldron. A dark tendril of hair was falling into his black eyes and his face was a mask of concentration. He looked tired and worn.

"Hello." She said.

"What?" He snapped at her unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you." She said coolly.

His expression softened. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me and I am working on a bloody tedious potion. It's for you actually. It's a birthing solution and it was to simmer for over a month. You can take it when you start feeling contractions and it may be able to help. I don't know about helping with the pain, but at least it will make sure the baby doesn't get breeched."

She reached out and touched his face. Her fingers tracing over his cheekbones and touching his eyelids. He leaned into her touch and sighed. "It's been a long day." He said.

"Here let me help you. What ingredients do you want me to get?"

"In my potions room, second shelf on the left is the Blue Cohosh and Pennyroyal Leaf. Both of them are located in the one just over there, you wont need to go to my rooms."

She left and pulled the small glass jars full of the ingredients off the shelf and carefully brought them to him. "What are these used for?"

He wiped his brow and said "They both stimulate the uterine and help with the contractions."

"Well, I guess that would help." She said, trying not to think about the screaming mothers she had seen on TV when at her parent's house.

"Yes…it would. I am almost finished with this and then we can be leaving. I just need to add the Blue Cohosh. Could I see it please?"

She handed it to him and waited while he stirred. When he added the Blue Cohosh, the potion hissed and spit while it turned from a light watery blue to deep royal blue. Severus nodded his head looking satisfied and turned the burner down to low. It will need to simmer.

He took his face in his hands "I am ready to go home Hermione."

"Me too"

She took his hand and they walked home in comfortable silence. Each of them reflecting on the day they had.

When Hermione stepped inside it was pleasantly warm and the smell of baking filled the air. She sniffed greedily and turned to Severus "Did Nelson do this?"

"Yes I asked him if he would have dinner waiting when we got home. I also told him to make your favorite. Strawberry Ice-cream."

She smiled at him and they both went and set at the table to eat.

"Lavender told me my baby shower was going to be April 23rd. I better be ready for everything to be pink and fuzzy."

Severus gagged. "Our daughter is not going to outfitted in pink and fuzzy."

"She is a girl though. She can't wear blue."

"Yes but anything but pink and fuzzy."

Hermione laughed "I kind of agree. I like purple better actually."

After dinner they went back to their rooms. Severus went to go take a shower and then surprised her when he came and grabbed her around the waist. "I'm feeling lonely tonight. I think I need you in the shower with me." He whispered seductively into her ear. He pulled her into the bathroom and then began to slowly strip her. Worshipping her body as he traced his fingers along the outline of her stomach. He stepped into the shower with her and she suddenly started blushing as she admired his young physic. His body had been lean and beautiful, even at 38, but now he looked a bit more defined.

"What is it?" He asked

"I don't know. This is just the first time we have taken a shower together." She said shyly.

He looked at her, his eyes dark with desire and took her in his arms. He started sensually washing her hair, rubbing his fingers through her curls in small circles as she became lost in his touch. She gasped and sighed as he washed every part of her body. Taking his time on her more special parts. She panted as he slipped his fingers inside of her and she felt his hard erection pressed up against her stomach.

"Make love to me Severus."

He positioned himself somewhat awkwardly because of her protruding stomach and slid himself into her. It was particularly pleasurable for her because she had never had sex in the shower before. The stepped out afterwards and he slowly dried her off.

"That was amazing." She said, her face flushed and glowing.

He laughed. "Well what did you expect from me?"

"Getting cocky, are we?"

"Well I have reason to be, don't I?"

"I suppose so" She sighed.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and Severus put on his black boxers. He cast a heating charm on the sheets and it was warm and cozy when they slipped into bed.

Hermione voiced some of her concerns out loud to him before they went to bed. "I'm scared about having this baby. I don't know if I can handle the pain."

He kissed her palm and whispered "You are Hermione Jane Snape. You are capable of handling anything. I'm not saying it won't be painful but I will be there to help you the whole time. You will be bringing our baby girl into the world, just think of it that way."

Hermione smiled when she looked upon birth in that light. She decided not to focus on the pain, but focus on the fact that she was doing this for her little girl. They still hadn't decided on a name for her. Hermione still liked Madison but she would have to talk to Severus…..

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you read my story then please review.**


	21. Oliver's Tavern

April had gone by quickly and before she knew it, it was time for her baby shower. Hermione's stomach was considerably larger by now and it was becoming harder and harder for her to haul herself around. Severus would now put a weightless spell on her and carry her to and from school. It was now common knowledge that she was married to Severus Snape and having his baby. Some people knew the real truth of how the baby was conceived, others didn't. She didn't really care.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Ginny asked her impatiently. She was in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory getting ready.

"Yeah, I am." Hermione replied. She was wearing a simple pair of berry red robes and had her hair pulled back.

Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her down the staircase before she could object. They walked the way to the Room of Requirement which left her panting and opened the door. Hermione's first thought was pink. There was pink everywhere. Pink flowers, pink balloons, presents with pink wrapping paper, everything was pink. When everyone saw Hermione they all happily started chattering and waving hello to her. Lavender Brown, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Hanna Abbot, and surprisingly Mrs. Weasley was there.

Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione sweetly, gathering her into her arms. "Oh Hermione darling, your baby has grown so much! Just look at your stomach!"

Hermione actually had to admit that the happiness and pink was a bit infectious. She found herself smiling and enjoying the party immensely. They had food and drinks too and Mrs. Weasley had made a huge cake with white icing that said in pink "Happy Motherhood Hermione". It was delicious of course, just like everything Mrs. Weasley made.

"Oh Hermione you have to open your presents now!" Pavarti said excitedly to her.

Hermione sat down on the little couch and started opening up the small pile of presents. She opened her way through a various assortment of clothes, diapers, toys, blankets and baby bottles before she got to Mrs. Weasley's present. She had knitted a gorgeous baby blanket that was incredibly soft and warm. Hermione put her face up to it and thanked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled "That's not all dear. Arthur made you something too. She moved to the back of the room and took a blanket of something huge.

Hermione gasped with delight. It was a beautifully crafted baby crib made out of mahogany wood. She went up to it and felt the intricate designs and workmanship. "Oh Mrs. Weasley it's beautiful!" She said hugging her. "Tell him I love it and thank you!"

"I will dear." She said. "I'm glad you like it.

"It's perfect." Hermione said.

They shower went on for about another hour until Hermione grew tired and her back started to ache. Being over eight months pregnant was not very comfortable. She couldn't believe she was due in a little over three weeks.

"You guys this was really fun. Thank you so much for doing this for me." Hermione said. She hugged everyone goodbye.

Mrs. Weasley said before leaving "I know your nervous Hermione. I was a wreck when it came close to time for me to give birth, but don't you worry. Any pain you have is worth it when you see your baby's face."

Those words touched Hermione and made her feel a lot better "Thanks Mrs. Weasley" She said before departing to find Severus who was waiting for her in his potions room.

"Come look what I got Severus!" She said happily, leading him to the Room of Requirement.

"Do I want to know what odd contraptions and devices a simpering group of young ladies could provide you with?" He said warily.

"Oh be quiet. Everything I got was not pink and fluffy." They stepped into the room and she walked him over to her new crib.

"Wow, I didn't know Arthur Weasley was capable of making something usable. Maybe he does have a few brain cells in that flaming head of his."

Hermione bristled. "Don't talk about him like that! Mr. Weasley is very nice and I like him a lot."

Severus ignored her and inspected the crib. "This will do nicely. What else did you get?" She showed him the assortment of items and he blanched at anything pink and anything relating to diapers. He helped her pack up her stuff and they proceeded to head home. Hermione thought how odd they must look. A baby crib hovering behind them loaded down with baby items.

Once inside she fell onto the bed exhausted, her back killing her. "Severus could you give me a massage? All this extra weight is not being kind on my back."

"Sure Hermione." He sat down beside her and slipped the robes of her back and started gently massaging her. She sighed with pleasure, it felt good on her tight muscles. "You really shouldn't be lugging around all of your books. I should put a weightless charm on your book bag. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Are you remembering to take your vitamins like I told you too?" He badgered.

She groaned in annoyance. "Yes Father. I can remember do something as simple as that."

"I am just making sure. I know you neglect yourself sometimes."

"I do not." She grumbled.

She fell asleep still in her clothes and thankful that tomorrow was Sunday. Severus pulled the covers over her and went to the spare bedroom to start grading potions essays. A task that he actually enjoyed. He prided himself on his teaching skills when he read an excellent essay and enjoyed writing nasty, critical comments in the corners of the dreadful ones. Severus, the night owl that he was did not get to bed until 2 o'clock in the morning and woke up surprisingly early at 7 o'clock. Hermione was still sleeping soundly and he went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Black coffee was the only kind he could drink. He teased Hermione for ruining the flavor with the copious amounts of cream and sugar that she divvied out into hers. He spent the morning in relaxation, reading The Daily Prophet and occasionally making noise of disgust at the ridiculous articles. At about 8:30 he heard soft sounds of movement from the bedroom and went to make Hermione a cup of decaffeinated coffee. She didn't need caffeine now that she was pregnant. He pulled out a leafy green ceramic mug and poured her coffee, adding the sugar watching as it turned a creamy toffee color as the cream streamed into it.

Severus stepped over the threshold of the room and saw his lovely wife lying there. Her large pregnant stomach protruding against her silky lavender nightgown that he had purchased for her. "Good morning. I brought you some coffee." He said.

She looked at him sleepily took the mug from his hands, taking a sip. She sighed and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. He was at a loss, what had he done. "Umm is there not enough sugar?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's perfect. Actually I have no idea what's wrong exactly. I had this really sweet dream where I was holding my baby girl. I guess it's just the hormones." She let out a shaky laugh as he looked at her like she was crazy. Hermione wiped her eyes and started sipping her coffee, looking content again.

Severus shook his head "Are you sure you're alright? Anything you need?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Well alright. I was thinking we could go have dinner at the Oliver's Tavern tonight, if you're feeling up to it"

"That would be wonderful, I haven't been out in a while."

"Well, you should rest until then. You still look a bit strained. Here I'll bring you some more of the potion and your vitamins."

Hermione grimaced but nodded "I have been feeling overwhelmed lately. I think this baby is finally taking a toll on my body. I was fine until the last week or two. She just seems to be growing so big, so fast." Hermione patted her enormous stomach.

Severus swooped over and kissed her, his young eyes sparkling "I'll be back"

He brought her potions and vitamins too her as well as a glass of orange juice. She pinched her nose and swallowed the nasty tonic and then washed it down with the fresh squeezed orange juice. "Could you bring me Frankenstein please? I need to catch up on some reading." She felt a bit bad ordering Severus around but she just couldn't bring herself to get out of the warm, comfy confines of her bed.

"Of course"

He came back with Frankenstein and she thanked him. "I'll be in the other room grading some more homework. Call me if you need me." He then kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione stayed in bed until lunch and then afterwards crawled back into bed with another cup of coffee. She was at a very good part in Frankenstein and just couldn't put it down. At about 4:30 she got up and started to get ready.

She took a hot shower and put a drying charm on her hair, not really caring that it made it frizzy. Hermione decided to wear muggle clothes that day and picked out a pair of black leggings and a large comfy jumper to go over it. She pulled her hair back with a hair band and numerous bobby pins and let the pony tail fall down her back in wild curls.

She put on her black sweater with the big shiny buttons that she loved and told Severus she was ready. Like usual he was wearing his plain black wizard robes.

"I'm going to get you into a pair of jeans one of these days." She said teasingly. "Or at least a different color pair of robes, do you ever tire of black?"

"Not really. I have been told that it goes well with my eyes."

She laughed. "I'm going to force you into jeans whether you like it or not."

"I'd like to see you try." He said as he walked her out into the pleasantly cool night. It was perfect spring weather. Not the biting of cold of winter yet and not the sweltering heat of summer either. Hermione loved spring with its fresh buds of green and flowers blooming into life. It seemed the perfect time of the year to bring a baby into the world.

She and Severus walked hand in hand as they made their way toward Oliver's Tavern. It was beautiful little restaurant and rather expensive too, which is why she had never been there. He led her into the dimly lit restaurant where the waiter seated them. It was very romantic, with the dim lighting and gentle music playing softly in the background.

The waitress came over and introduced herself "Hi, I'm Miranda and I'll be your waitress for tonight." She handed them the menus. "What can I get you to drink?"

"A butterbeer please." She said and then heard Severus cough and remembered with twinge that she couldn't have anything with alcohol in it. "Actually sorry, but I could I change that to an apple cider." The waitress smiled and said "Sure you can." She then turned to Severus "And for you Sir?"

"A water please." He said stoically.

"It's really nice in here." Hermione said while browsing over the menu. She was starving but didn't know what she wanted. She finally settled on fettuccini alfredo with a side salad, while Severus ordered the grilled salmon and vegetables.

Severus looked at her and then brought a small box out of his pocket.

She looked at him wondering what it was. It looked like it would be a ring but he had already gotten her that. "What's this?"

"Oh just a little something that I picked up. I saw it and it reminded me of you."

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful set of earrings and a matching necklace. They both silver inset with a creamy white moonstone.

She took them in her hand and ran her fingers over the smooth stone. "Severus, it's gorgeous."

"Moonstone is a feminine stone believed to help with accepting new beginnings and enhancing perception when making decisions. It also brings confidence and composure, is a stone of rejuvenation and helps with fertility and childbearing. I thought it sounded perfect for you."

Hermione put on the earrings and clasped the necklace around her neck where it fell slightly lower than her silver moon given to her in her dreams. "Thank you so much!"

He smiled "I just thought you might enjoy them. You seemed like you needed a little cheering up."

"I did." Said Hermione. Marveling at how thoughtful he could be.

There food arrived a few minutes later. It was incredibly delicious and tasted like it was all home made. They finished there meals and the waitress came back and asked if they wanted dessert. "No thanks" Hermione said.

"Hermione I know you wanted the double chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream." He said. "We'll share that."

She laughed. "You know me entirely too well. I just didn't want to get it because it's so expensive here!"

"You are eight months pregnant and I am treating you to dinner, the least I can do is get you your ice cream. Which I know your hormones are screaming for."

She smiled. "Maybe so"

Afterwards, Severus led her outside into the dusky twilight. They walked along Hogsmeade together, both of them perfectly content to be with each other. He led her past where they normally stopped at the end of the road and she had no idea where they were going. He finally slowed at a small secluded spot where they could see the early stars through the branches of the trees. He kissed her gently and made love to her right there on the ground, more sweetly than he ever had before.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	22. Our baby

Hermione scratched out a misspelled word with her quill as she took notes in Charms. Professor Flitwick was bantering away about some charm or another. Hermione wasn't really listening. She was in another world when she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and liquid gushed out of her. She looked down and saw a huge wet spot on her robes.

She swayed for second and then stood up, staggering. "Professor I think my water just broke." She said trying not to panic.

Everyone turned to look at her and started talking loudly. Ron and Harry jumped up and ran to her side, each taking one her arms to steady her.

"Mrs. Granger! Oh umm well lets get you to hospital wing immediately!" He said jumping up.

Lavender got up too and said "I'll go tell Professor Snape."

She scampered off, looking excited, to go and get him.

Hermione was terrified as Harry, Ron and Professor Flitwick led her to the hospital wing. She had only had one contraction but there was no doubt that labor was beginning because her water had broken. Madame Pomfrey took one look at her damp robes when she came in and immediately realized what had happened.

"Oh Mrs. Granger I mean Snape, your water has broken. How many contractions have you had and how far apart are they?" She said promptly.

"Only one…oh!" Hermione grimaced as another contraction came "No…..make that two."

"Okay Mrs. Snape. Let's get these robes off and get you to a bed." She turned to Harry, Ron and Professor Flitwick. "Out! Now!"

Harry and Ron tried to protest but finally filed out at the look on Madame Pomfrey's face. Seconds later Severs burst through the door, panting as if he had run a mile, his face white as a sheet. "Hermione!" He said rushing to her side. "Mrs. Brown told me your water broke. Are you alright? I brought the labor potion, here take this quickly." He handed her a glass vial and she quickly drank the blue liquid which felt like ice going down her throat.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her approval at this and then turned to Severus. "I want you to calm yourself and sit down. You don't need to be rushing about making her more nervous. Sit."

Severus teetered on the edge of his seat. Watching Hermione anxiously.

Hermione gasped as another contraction racked her body, the potion was taking effect and making the labor faster. Her contractions were now five minutes apart. Severus took her hand and she squeezed it for dear life. Her face was sweaty and her hair was sticking to her cheeks and neck in dark tendrils. To Severus she had never been more beautiful that she was now.

Madame Pomfrey hovered over her giving her encouragement. "Relax Hermione. You have to breathe. You are beginning the active phase of your labor and it will be more uncomfortable but you must relax."

Hermione glared. "What do you mean _more uncomfortable? _Its uncomfortable enough as it is now!"

Severus tried to speak "You need to relax Hermione. I am here for you."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Hermione snarled.

Severus took no offense. After all she was pushing a baby out of her body and was in considerable pain. He just held her hand in firm assurance.

Thirty more minutes passed of Hermione's small contractions, growing more uncomfortable the whole time, until the final stage of her labor began.

"Oh god. Oh god. How can I do this? It already hurts so badly and it hasn't even really begun." Hermione said, tears forming in the corner's of her eyes. Her contractions were becoming worse and were racking her small body with pain.

Severus took out a cool cloth and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was killing him to see her in pain. He would have gladly switched places with her and taken all of her suffering for his own, but he knew that wasn't possible. He pulled the damp strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead even though she tried to pull away. "You can do this Hermione. You are strong. You are bringing our baby into this world."

She gritted her teeth and ground his hand as another contraction ripped through her body, but nodded her heard in silent agreement. She was exhausted and didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"You are now fully dilated; it's almost time to start pushing." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Push! Are you crazy! I can't push this damn baby out of me. Oh god." She groaned.

"You have to Hermione. Start pushing! Now!" Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Hermione screamed as she gave a large push. It felt like her body was going to break in two.

"The head is crowning! Push Harder!" Madame Pomfrey told her.

Hermione gripped her knees with her hands, her knuckles turning white and her face contorted with pain as she pushed with all her might and then collapsed upon the bed again, waiting for another contraction to come.

Severus was whispering constantly in her ear, telling her how wonderful she was doing. She was amazing and beautiful, her face red and shining with sweat, and her curly hair everywhere and she was his.

Hermione screamed loudly and pushed with all her might, biting her lip until it bled as her body was rent by another pain.

"Its almost here, the head is coming. I can see it." She smiled encouragement at Hermione. "I can see her black hair."

Hermione managed a small smile and took a deep breath before another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. She pushed with everything she had in her and felt the baby coming.

"Push harder Hermione! It's coming quickly now!"

Hermione groaned and bore down again and this time she felt something slide out of her. She collapsed, panting and exhausted.

Madame Pomfrey caught the crying baby as it slid out, followed by the fluid from Hermione's body. She grabbed a while cloth and wiped it off before handing the wrapped up baby to Hermione.

Hermione eased herself up and looked down at her baby girl. She looked down at her beautiful child and smiled, happier than she could ever remember being. "Our baby Severus. Our baby girl is here." She said to him as she kissed the baby's face. "I'm your Mommy sweetheart."

He looked down at them in wonder, his heart filled with love for the two beautiful girls in his life. He touched the baby's soft, sweet skin and said joyfully "We've got a baby girl!" He kissed Hermione gently and looked down at his baby again.

Madame Pomfrey hovered in the background watching the two young lovers in wonder. Who would have ever thought that the grumpy potions master would fall in love with the bright young witch. She sighed _Miracles really do happen. _

Several hours later found Hermione and Severus nestled in bed at the cottage and holding their baby girl. She was a beautiful child with a mop of shiny black hair.

"So what are we going to name her?" Hermione asked.

"I have already told you what I think. Gwyneth."

Hermione laughed. "Severus I hate that name! It's so old fashioned and historic sounding. Come on, we have to think of one soon."

"It's not old fashioned and historic. It's sophisticated." Severus said.

Hermione didn't look convinced. "What do you think about Madison?"

"Hmm. Do you like Madelynn?"

"Actually, I really do. Madelynn. It sounds nice."

"Well that's it then." He leaned down and kissed his baby's forehead "Madelynn Snape."

"We finally agree on something, that's a first." She said teasingly.

He looked at Hermione, watching her and the baby. She moved her gown down and brought the baby up to her breast to nurse. Madelynn eagerly grabbed on and started nursing contentedly. Hermione looked up and saw him watching her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how lucky I am to be married to someone like you. I love you, you know. I love you more than anything in this world. You gave me life and passion and you gave me our baby girl." He looked down at Madelynn and then kissed Hermione on her soft pink lips.

"I love you too." She whispered, snuggling up against him with Madelynn held in the crook of her arm.

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes: An epilogue will be added. Please review.**


	23. Epilogue

Fifteen years later.

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand under the table as a petrified little boy with black curly hair scampered up to get sorted. He had the hat on for nearly a minute when it shouted "Snape, Gavin GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus and Hermione cheered with the rest as Gavin went to join the other Gryffindor's at the house table. He sat beside his sister Madelyyn who was in her fifth year. She put her arm around his shoulder and catcalled as another Gryffindor was crowned.

A Hufflepuff girl with long curly red hair and dark blue eyes turned around to smile encouragement at Gavin too. Ron had finally settled down as well with a girl he had met at the ministry where he worked. He had taken over Ludo Bagman's job as Head of Magical Games and Sports and was doing spectacular.

From across the hall, Emeline Snape, a charming Ravenclaw third year with long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes called across the great hall "Good job little brother!"

"Yeah, nice job getting Gryffindor!" Said Abigail Potter. She had large bright green eyes and long straight blonde hair. Luna and Harry had gotten married after all and had two children, a boy and a girl. Adam was still too young to come to Hogwarts, as he was only eight. He had been very jealous when he found out Gavin was going before him.

Hermione sighed happily and smiled up at Severus, proud of their three children. The fifteen years sine the birth of Madelynn had been amazing. Hermione had taken up the post of Transfiguration teacher after her children had grown up a bit and Professor McGonagall had finally retired. Severus was still the formidable potions master but Hermione swore to everyone that she had softened him up a bit, which probably wasn't true. He had aged aristocratically and at 35 years old, now looked like the man she had first fallen in love.

She and Severus still lived in the little cottage, but by now with all the changes done to it, it was far from little anymore. Severus had used his money to have the cottage updated and enlarged. It now had four bedrooms,2 ½ baths, a huge kitchen and many other things needed to raise three rambunctious children who seemed to have gotten Hermione's spirit and Severus' attitude. It was work but Hermione loved every minute of it. She was almost sad to see Gavin finally sorted but then grinned mischievously and whispered to Severus "We'll have the house alone tonight."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. He was still amazed by his wife every day. She was still to him the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon and he was blessed to have her. She still looked like a spirited 25 year old with her vivacious curly brown hair and sparkling coffee eyes. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, get a room." Said Harry jokingly. "Am I going to have to look at that all evening?"

Hermione laughed. "Maybe so" She said as she kissed Severus on purpose in front of Harry.

Harry had gotten the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. All the students loved him. _Especially the girls _Hermione smirked. He really was an excellent teacher and reminded her of how Lupin taught, with a firm but gentle hand. Luna had gotten a job at the ministry and was writing her own column in the Daily Prophet. Her articles were still outrageous but at least she wasn't writing about Crumple Horned Snorckacks anymore.

Hermione looked contently around the Great Hall and was perfectly happy with her life. She turned to Severus and said "Let's go home love."

He put his hand on her pregnant stomach and said "Let's do. I want to make love to you in our silent and peaceful house." He then smiled and whispered to her his eight months pregnant stomach. "Because it might not be that way for too much longer, isn't that right Bennett?"

Hermione smiled and they walked hand in hand out of the Great Hall towards their home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading my story and please review!**


End file.
